Painfully Imaginary
by Artemis Nightray
Summary: Marik's lost inside a mental instituion and he's without his imaginary friend Bakura. But Bakura's real, he doesn't remember Marik and only just got out of a coma. Will Bakura ever remember? And what are the memories that Marik can't reach? Poor Ryou. He's stuck right in the middle of it all. Thiefshipping. AU.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want to lose my mind. I don't suppose anyone wants to. I just sort of slipped and fell off the island of sanity into the dark realm below. Quickly consumed by the depths of pure and utter madness.

To begin with nobody noticed the changes in my behaviour. The same way the bruises all over my body were completely ignored. They started slowly and gradually got worse and worse, so at the peak of the problem only those who took the time and effort to notice a difference found one. And those people didn't exist.

It started off with me just talking to myself, people say it's the first sigh of madness but it's an innocent enough act. Problem was... I wasn't talking to _myself_... I was talking to _him_. Bakura. You could call him an imaginary friend, but he was so much more than that. Always there to listen to me, comfort me, hold me... not in a gay way though, because I'm totally strai-

Oh, who am I kidding...

"I loved him."

I vaguely heard some frantic scribbling of notes from the woman sitting next to me, most likely thrilled at any form of response from me which I was mentally kicking myself for. She probably asked me a question too, but I'd quickly learned to tune out her insistent babbling after only being here for a week. 'Here' being the mental institute which I now called home. I stared at the white wall in front of me, tracing the cracks in the paint with my eyes waiting for this persistent woman to give up and lead me back to my room where I could continue my staring contest with the ceiling.

As if hearing my thoughts she gave a small sigh, got up, and walked towards a cupboard on the other side of the room. I knew what she was getting and I didn't want to look but my eyes nevertheless ended up looking in her direction. I gasped sharply, I could feel my eyes widening in terror at what was in front of me. It was a straitjacket. _My_ straitjacket.

"No-I don't want to- don't make me wear that again!"

She smiled sympathetically as she moved closer, her hands still holding the offending item. You'd have thought I would have been used to it after wearing it for a week, but it still unlocked some dark uncontrollable fear inside of me. It probably would have been fine if she didn't take it off each time I had a 'therapy' session, like she thought I'd trust her more if I wasn't being restrained.

"It's for your own good Marik." she assured me, enclosing my body inside the jacket. It seemed as though my fear had not only frozen my body but also shut down my ability to block her out. If it was 'for my own good' why was I so Ra-damned scared of it? Stupid doctor woman, doesn't even understa-

"Relax." she ordered as my body started to shake, but her instructions didn't make the muscle spasms stop.

"Why does it frighten you so much?" she inquired, sustaining a professional doctor like tone as she fastened the straps on my back.

"I-He-" The memory was painful, too painful to say out loud. All of a sudden I was glad of the straitjacket as it meant I couldn't lash out in terror, hurt, confusion, anger... I couldn't possibly tell her anything about what had happened. Even if I did, for some unforeseeable reason, _want_ to tell her, I wouldn't be able to recollect enough to explain it to her anyway. Somehow the memory was so painful that it was lost inside the deep chasm that was my mind. But why would I tell her even if I could? I couldn't even remember her name! All I knew about her was that she was meant to be some kind of doctor, an extremely annoying one at that, and she expected me to tell her my life story? To hell with that.

"Nothing." I ended up saying bitterly, my spoken words at juxtaposition with my babbling thoughts. She finished securing me inside the jacket, sighed again (she seemed to do that a lot) and opened the door, gesturing for me to follow.

I walked next to her solemnly. My head down as I stared intently at my shoes while my thoughts inevitably drifted to Bakura. A stab of grief jabbed at my stomach as the knowledge that I'd somehow managed to lose him when I'd ended up at this place hit me for the millionth time. I don't know how, nor do I remember, but for some reason he was gone. He was there one moment, then the next he'd disappeared. Without him I was a boat drifting out to sea, he was my anchor in an ever changing, ever inconsistent world. I wanted to cry but that would ensure more probing questions from Miss. Nosey and I didn't feel I was strong enough to keep up my defences for much longer.

We eventually stopped outside the door to my room. It was almost welcoming seeing the now familiar door. It was nice to have something constant to cling to in this vast ocean of uncertainty, even if it was just a small white room, at least it made me feel safe.

"In you go." the doctor said, penetrating my mental shield. I walked into the room and then stood in the middle of it, waiting for her to leave, which she did with yet another sigh. Even though she had gone I still stood stock still for a while because I knew by the uncomfortable tightening of my lungs that any movement would send me bursting into tears. I eventually caved in and began to sob uncontrollably, making the weird hiccupping sounds of a tortured frog. I'd been without him for a week now and yet the pain still hit me anew each time I thought about him, like tearing off the scab of a wound that wasn't fully healed. It wasn't a new injury but it still had enough power to bring you to your knees in blinding pain.

I sat there wallowing in my own self pity when a thought suddenly struck me. A single question rattled around my head, insisting to be heard: Why was I mourning the loss of someone who didn't even exist?

I started pounding my head against the wall in frustration, trying to knock some sense through my thick skull. "Why." thump "don't." thump "you." thump "exist?" THUMP. The last whack was particularly powerful, even if I do say so myself, and I managed to knock myself out. I fell to the floor as the room started to rock. 'Bakura...' I whispered, the room finally plunging into darkness.

'Yes?' a voice asked. I could barely make out the reply as I lost consciousness. It sounded a lot like Bakura...but that's just crazy...


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou

"Yes?" I asked. There was no reply from the tanned teenager lying on the floor. Seems I was right to check what that banging sound was then considering the fact that he didn't appear to be moving. Carefully kneeling next to him on the floor, I checked his pulse: a bit slower than average but still strong. He's just unconscious then. I cautiously put him into the recovery position, making sure his air ways were clear. I knew that first aid course I took would be worthwhile! I guess he'll wake up in a couple of hours, his head will probably hurt but I don't think he did any major damage to himself. Seeing as I could no longer be of any help I was going to leave, but there was something bugging me. I was sure he had said the name 'Bakura' as I was coming in. But how could he know that name? How he could possibly know the name of my brother when he was only getting out of hospital today? How could he know someone who'd been in a coma for the last three years?

No one knows how it happened. It wasn't as if they'd have told me if they did know, but as it was the nature of Bakura's coma inducing incident was completely unknown. There were no obvious injuries on his body and no witnesses came forward meaning the only person who could have explained what happened was Bakura himself, and it's easy to see what the problem was with that. So after three years I still don't know what happened and I still want to, but I feel it would be wrong to press Bakura about it so soon, maybe when he's settled in at home he'll tell me what happened. Not that's it's been much of a home since our parents got divorced two years ago, about a year after the incident. We still receive monthly payments from our father, but I haven't seen him since he moved back to England. I lived with my mother until my sixteenth birthday but she might as well have not existed. Working all day, out all night, it was a nightmare. The house was a mess no matter how much cleaning I did but I never complained about it. Which meant it was quite a shock for her when I announced I would be leaving. I had to do it without giving her any warning though, otherwise she might have tried to talk me out of it or cried and I would never have been able to leave her if she had got upset. Apparently she wasn't that broken up about it though because now she's off in France with some fancy new boyfriend, which leaves little old me to take care of the recently awoken Bakura. Not that I minded. Bakura, although the opposite of me in many ways, is the one person in this world who seems to take me seriously enough to actually tell me stuff.

"NNnngghh..." the boy next to me grumbled making me jump slightly. I'd almost forgotten where I was for a moment there. Huh, seems I overestimated how long it would take for him to wake up.

"Easy now." I advised helping him into a sitting position. He looked up at me, when suddenly terror and shock mixed together in his eyes and he swiftly fled to his bed.

"Who the friggin' hell are you?" he demanded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I answered. The fear on his face soon abated and changed into curiosity.

"Do I know you?" he inquired as he climbed off his bed and made his way towards me, he brought his face uncomfortably close to mine while he eyed me with suspicion.

"Uhh-No, I don't think we've ever met. My names Ryou, I'm the janitor." I replied, raising my hands in front of me to form a barrier between me and this unnerving boy.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped, though there was no venom to his tone. I relaxed a bit as he backed off slightly but his eyes remained narrow and distrustful.

"I heard a loud thumping noise while I was mopping the hallway outside and I came in to check everything was ok, and seeing as everything is I should really get back to cleaning." I answered quickly moving towards the door. I had to get out before I was found in here. I didn't want to get fired for this.

"Wait!" the boy exclaimed. I stopped with my hand hovering over the door handle. "I didn't get to say thank-you!" he explained as he strode over to me.

"You're welcome." I replied courteously.

"My name's Marik." he said with a grin. I smiled back at him but I didn't know what else to say so I just turned to leave.

"Bye Marik." I said waving goodbye "Nice to meet you". Looking over my shoulder I noticed his manic grin had gone. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I really had to get back to work. I also didn't have the professional training to deal with the mental unbalanced. Not that he seemed too unstable, I mean, I could tell he wasn't the sanest human in existence but he didn't seem that odd. In fact, he seemed quite nice really. I wonder why he's in here. I closed the door behind me then found the right key to lock it up. Being the janitor meant I had access to all areas but that also meant I was trusted not to just waltz into any room I felt like. Shame I didn't get to ask him about Bakur- "Ah!"

I had turned around to find my boss in front of me. Her arms crossed and a look on her face that was asking for an explanation.

"Well?" she asked.

"Sorry Dr. Hargreaves..." I muttered as I looked to the floor. I couldn't even begin to imagine how guilty I looked.

"What were you doing in there?" she pressed, still waiting for me to explain myself.

"I heard a loud banging noise and I got worried...so I went to check everything was ok and-"

"Well done."

"What?" I gasped in disbelief. Did she just say 'well done'?

"Well, it's seems you're unharmed and..." her explanation stopped for a moment while she quickly slid the panel on the door across, peeked inside then slid it back again"...so does Marik" she continued "so I congratulate you for your use of your initiative."

"Oh, well thanks." I mumbled smiling at her. She was a little crazy herself. It seemed to be a common trait among the workers here.

"I'll leave you to get back to your mopping then." she said with a wink. She was about to leave but I had grown rather curious about Marik.

"Why is Marik in here?" I asked. I expected her to tell me it was confidential but instead she put a finger to her chin and stood a while in thought before replying.

"He has Schizophrenia," she answered bluntly. Huh, I didn't know what I was expecting, maybe some form of bipolar or something, but not that. She softened her tone to something resembling exasperated and continued "though I'm pretty sure that's not all there is to it but he refuses to open up to me which makes it somewhat difficult to properly diagnose him." She looked slightly sad at this statement, but she promptly perked back up again as she scurried off.

"I hope that satisfies your curiosity!" she said over her shoulder as she hurried away. I wish it did but instead I was now more curious than ever, especially about Marik's connection with my twin. Maybe he knows what happened to him? Bakura was coming out of hospital today so I hope he's up to answering at least a couple of questions.

* * *

A/N: GAH! Had to re-upload this because I noticed that Marik was somehow shaking hands with Ryou despite the fact that he's in a straitjacket! I'm so smart...


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura

Finally I was getting out of this hell hole! I'd had enough of all these blithering idiots constantly checking on me, moving me and explaining things to me. They told me I had been in a coma for three years, so what? It not like missing three years was going to be a big problem. The world didn't give a tiny rat's arse about me, so why should I give a fuck about the world? The real problem however, was that my muscles had deteriorated after so much time of not being used which meant I'd have to go through rehabilitation. As if spending one measly week awake in this dump wasn't bad enough.

A male nurse came in with a wide grin plastered across his face. Apparently to work here you had to be some form of extremely happy moron. Seeing someone so jolly made my face spasm with disgust. He was pushing a wheelchair in front of him, coming to a stop next to my bed.

"Time to get you ready to leave!" he declared all too brightly.

"Fine," I grumbled "no need to make a song and dance about it."

"I bet you're excited to be going home aren't you?" he continued gleefully. A couple of other nurses entered and they removed my sheets in preparation to move me.

"Stop being so bloody patronizing." I retorted, displeased at being exposed to the cold air.

"Don't be so rude," one of the other nurses scolded "you're lucky to be alive." I merely rolled my eyes at her inane statement. I couldn't be bothered to keep retaliating with these fools while they hoisted me up and into the chair. I shook my head irritably as the movement made some of my bangs fall in front of my face. The three nurses, after making some final checks, finally left. Peace at last.

"Bakura?" a soft voice questioned. Who the hell was it now?

"Who the fuck is it?" I snarled.

"It's Ryou." he said even softer than before as he walked into my room, chocolate brown eyes glued to the floor.

"Well? Are you getting me out of this dump or not?" I demanded. To anyone else it would have sounded vicious but I knew Ryou could hear the ever so slight change in tone because he looked up at me then and smiled.

"Sure." he replied as he walked behind me and started to push me out of the hospital.

I soon discovered that the wheelchair was just as shitty as the rest of the hospital. It shook horrendously and jolted me out of my seat whenever we went down a step. I could feel my temper rising inside me like a boiling kettle with every jerk. I wanted to strangle somebody, but I really didn't want to take it out on Ryou. Since the moment I was awake he'd been filtering information about the past few years to me whenever he had a spare minute. It made me feel furious that I wasn't there to protect him. I mean, it's not like I cared about my parents or anything, but I was enraged to think they had just left him on his own to fend for himself like this. Nevertheless, I promised myself that I definitely wouldn't take any of my anger out on Ryou. He's been through enough while I've been doing absolutely nothing.

He was awfully quiet as he helped me into his car. It was a beaten up old thing with scratched paint and worn out seats and took several tries before it stuttered into life.

"Why are you driving this pile of crap?" I couldn't help asking.

"It's not that bad Bakura and it's all I could afford…" he answered not even daring to look at me. He just kept his eyes firmly on the road in front of him.

"What do you mean 'all you could afford'? Don't you get enough money from our parents?" I exclaimed angrily causing him to flinch.

"Bakura, please…" he pleaded. I was already breaking my earlier promise to myself not to get angry at him.

"No! They should make sure you have everything you need! Unless you're spending it on crack or something stupid I don't understand why the fuck they're not taking care of you!" I was full on yelling at him but I'd forgotten how to care. Everything was just piling up in my mind and I couldn't help exploding.

He pulled up to the side of the road, his fingernails digging into the steering wheel. I'd crossed the line. I could practically see a string inside him had snapped but I couldn't stop now.

"Well?" I challenged.

He remained motionless and unblinking. He took in a deep breath before turning towards me his usually warm eyes icy cold.

"It's because of you." he said, his tone unnervingly emotionless.

"What?" I snapped back.

"It's because of you I don't have a decent car. It's your fault that our parents split up and left me. It's-It's all your fault." He stuttered, struggling to stop himself from crying. Ryou never shouted. He hated it when people got angry so I wasn't surprised when he was quiet but I wished he would yell at me because then I could yell back and we could get this whole thing over with.

"Ryou, I'm sorry I thought you had a job, I thought-"

"I do, but paying for your hospital bills, paying for food and paying the rent, it all adds up." he interrupted matter of factly as he started the car again.

I wanted to sulk like the thirteen-year-old I still felt I was but looking at how much Ryou had grown in the intervening years reminded me that I should probably start acting my age. I realised that Ryou probably had a far better understanding of being sixteen then I did. And this sudden realisation was unbelievably funny to me.

"What's so funny?" Ryou snapped trying to stop a grin forming on his lips from the odd sound of my laughter and retain a frown.

"It's us!" I laughed, tears forming in my eyes. Ryou's attempt at an angry scowl morphed into a frown of confusion.

"What?"

"You being the mature one and me being the annoying one for a change" I replied.

Ryou smiled at the sentiment, although I think he felt slightly irritated at being referred to as 'the annoying one'. At least it managed to lighten the mood considerably.

When we did arrive at Ryou's house I forced myself not to make any comment on how he shouldn't be living in a place like this and forced myself to smile as Ryou helped me out of the car and up to the front door.

"Bakura?" Ryou inquired as he unlocked the door.

"Yes?"

"What happened?" he asked vaguely as he rolled me into the living room.

"What happened when?" I replied.

"I mean, how did you get into your coma?" he clarified as he sat down on the (threadbare) sofa.

"Don't you know?" I asked incredulously.

"Nobody does." he whispered looking up at me with his big round eyes. I suppose the least I could do is tell him, he always did have to rely on me for information.

"Well, err, do you remember that card game we used to play?" I started.

"Sure, it was called Duel Monsters," he answered before breaking into a small smile "you were really good at that game!" The way he smiled and the tone of his voice reminded me of when we were six and he thought I was the greatest person in the world.

"Exactly," I continued "anyway, it was just after those new duel disk gadgets had come out…"

* * *

Flashback

It was getting late, the light was fading and the streets lamps were flickering into orange life. I should probably have been heading home but instead I was wandering around looking for a challenge. I'd beaten a couple of imbeciles with ease earlier that day and wanted to find someone who could match my skills.

I was heading towards the abandoned warehouses on the outskirts of town. I'd been eavesdropping on the conversation of some of the people in my class and heard a rumour that there was a duellist out here who nobody could beat. Sounded perfect to me.

The door was locked so I broke into the warehouse through a window on the ground floor. I've always had an aptitude for breaking and entering. I consider it a gift.

I landed agilely on the floor causing a small cloud of dust to rise at my feet. Some of the dust got caught in my throat, and much to my shame…I coughed.

A teenager about my age, maybe slightly younger, immediately came into sight. He had blond hair stuck out in spikes and his purple eyes were wide with madness.

"Here for a duel I presume?" he cackled. His voice didn't sound normal, it was like the words weren't coming from his mouth but were instead somehow penetrating my mind.

"You presume correctly." I responded readying my duel disk.

"Fool! Prepare to lose!" he taunted as he walked away. I thought he was being a coward and running away but then I noticed that on the ground an arena was marked out.

"Let's get this over with." I retorted.

I was expecting the duel of my life but was sorely disappointed when the kid didn't live up to his reputation at all. I had him down to 700 life points while I was still on 1650 and quiet frankly, I was bored.

It was his turn when he suddenly started laughing maniacally.

"What's so bloody funny?" I demanded. This creep was getting on my nerves.

"You think you've won haven't you?" he crowed.

"I am winn-"

"Silence!" he screeched "it's time raise the stakes!"

"Raise the stakes? How?" I challenged. He ignored me in favour of bringing out a golden rod which he then waved around. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Let the shadow game commence!" he exclaimed.

Now, by this time I was getting pretty pissed off by this kid's behaviour and was about to express my opinion of his so called 'shadow game' when the whole area surrounding us turned dark and the air grew cold.

"What the hell have you done?" I snapped.

"Now I shall win!" He responded unhelpfully "And if you lose here, you lose much more than a card game!"

"What else will I lose?"

"Your soul!" He roared before playing a monster card I'd never seen before.

"Attack my monster!" he commanded. The unnamed creature released a powerful burst, blasting my Dark Necrofear into smithereens along with the rest of my life points.

End of Flashback

* * *

"Then what happened?" Ryou pressed.

"I woke up in hospital and it was three years later." I replied plainly.

"What was he called?"

"He never said his name." I answered.

"Oh…" Ryou said defeated.

"Though I do remember those people calling him something, it began with an M I'm sure…Malcolm? Mark? Malik?-"

"Marik?" Ryou interrupted with a suggestion.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed "How do you know his name?"

"Uh-Lucky guess?" he explained but I didn't believe him.

"Ryou?" I growled.

"I-I-I-" he panicked and started to run away but I quickly rammed into him with my wheelchair making him fall onto the floor.

"I'll ask you again: How do you know his name?"

"There's-There's a guy at the mental institute where I work with that name, but I'm sure it's not the same person..." He muttered.

"Well he'll be getting a visitor soon." I stated.

"Bakura...I can get you a visit but only if you promise not to hurt him." Ryou offered.

"Well I can't promise anything..." I said mischieviously, then sighed at the scowl on Ryou's face "What am I going to do him?" I asked incredulously "I'm in a wheelchair, remember?"

"Just promise."

"Okay, I promise." I sneered, moving out his way to let him stand up again.

Shit. when did Ryou get a backbone?


	4. Chapter 4

Marik 

It was eerie how much he looked like him…same white hair, same brown eyes and the same pale skin but everything was ever so slightly different. His hair wasn't as wild and spiky, his eyes didn't have the burning red tinge and he definitely didn't act the same. There was no biting sarcasm, no hate in his tone and no underlying anger to be wary of. All the things I'd grown to cherish about him.

Could Ryou be his brother or something? But, how does that work? How does an imaginary person have a brother? I groaned in confusion. I had a chance to ask Bakura about his family once, but it never occurred to me that an imaginary person could have a family...

* * *

Flashback

It was the end of lunch so I made my way to my next lesson: Mathematics. Personally I quite liked Maths but Bakura wasn't so pleased.

"Why the hell do we have to learn Maths?" Bakura groaned.

"_You _don't have to," I pointed out "I on the other hand have no choice."

"Well I kind of _do _have to, it's not like I could leave you alone could I?" he grumbled.

"How terribly kind of you Bakura, tolerating a lesson you can't stand just to stay with me, how romantic!" I replied sarcastically. Bakura rolled his eyes at my dramatic ways. A couple of people gave me weird looks as I walked down the corridor.

"Does it not bother you?" Bakura questioned.

"What?" I replied opening the door to my classroom.

"Having everyone think you're some sort of deranged lunatic talking to himself." he answered.

"But I'm not talking to myself." I pouted, gesturing to him. A girl giggled at what she thought was a blatant contradiction, I gave her a glare that was meant to be menacing but it just made her laugh more.

"That's not the bloody point." Bakura persisted snapping my attention back to him.

"Whatever..." I mumbled pulling a seat out for Bakura before sitting in mine. The class was small enough that there were more seats than pupils so normally nobody took any notice but today the girl who had been laughing at me earlier thought it was her job to point out my abnormal behaviour to me.

"Why did you move that seat out?" she inquired indicating to the seat Bakura was in.

"None of your business." I retorted. The girl clearly wasn't convinced but then the teacher came in.

"Ok everybody, settle down and take your seats." instructed Mr. Kent. The random girl sulked as she headed to the other side of the room and I silently thanked my teacher for his perfect sense of timing.

It was half way through the lesson before Bakura started complaining again.

"What the fuck has surds got to do with anything?" he exclaimed turning to face me. I was trying my best to ignore him and listen to the teacher but Bakura was awfully distracting.

"Don't tell me you enjoy learning this shit?" he snarled, then, realising he wasn't getting a reaction, decided to change tactics.

"It's probably because it's so easy that you enjoy it. It's not like you could be good at anything worthwhile." he scoffed. I frowned at him trying not to show he was getting to me but that simply encouraged him.

"Poor little Marik, unable to make his parents proud," he sneered "Your mother would so be dreadfully dissapoin-"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Excuse me?" I was about to shout at Bakura again but then I realised he hadn't said anything. I turned round to see Mr. Kent looking rather angry.

"I-"

"Stand outside!" he ordered. I walked out to a chorus of sniggers from my classmates noticing that Bakura was marching gleefully behind me.

"Look what you've done!" I shouted at the far-too-happy Bakura once we were outside the classroom.

"Isn't it brilliant!" he smirked.

"No it's not brilliant, it's really, really bad." I told him as I started to panic. "Why are you such an idiot Bakura?" I demanded.

"I'm not an idiot! You're just an imbecile!" he declared.

It was at that moment the door opened and Mr. Kent strode out, saving Bakura from me lashing out at him.

"Care to explain what that was about?" he asked. His tone was a lot softer than I was expecting, then again I was expecting him to be furious.

"I'm sorry I just got really angry..." I answered looking at my shoes.

"Why were you angry?" he pressed sounding concerned.

I looked at Bakura trying to think up of a reason that didn't include a certain imaginary friend but failed miserably.

"I don't know." I said defeated.

"Well, seeing as you're sorry and this isn't normally like you I'll let you off this one time. However, if you act out again I'll have to send you to detention." he warned.

"Thank you sir, sorry sir." I muttered before following him back inside.

"Great," Bakura cheered sarcastically "Back to Maths!"

I spent the rest of Maths ignoring Bakura's complaints and I even gave him the silent treatment in the lesson afterwards. It wasn't till I was walking home, when a sudden thought stopped me in my tracks, that I finally spoke to him again.

"What if they phoned dad?" I yelped.

"They're not going to phone home just because you shouted at a teacher, I mean, it's not like you even got sent to detention." Bakura tried to reassure me, apparently unbothered about being ignored all afternoon.

"But what if they did?" I whined.

"Then we can stay out late and go in while he's sleeping." he suggested.

"Ok." I said smiling at Bakura for helping me though he just rolled his eyes.

"You look even more stupid then normal when you smile." he smirked. He stared at me for an awkward moment before looking away "So where are we going to go till nightfall?"

"Huh?" I asked still a bit distracted from the random stare off.

"Where are we going to wait for your father to be asleep?" he repeated dryly.

"Oh, there is this one place I always go to when I'm hiding." I proposed beckoning for him to follow.

"Whatever." he replied following my lead in the opposite direction to my house.

I was weirdly nervous about showing Bakura my hiding spot. It felt too personal to show anyone and yet I still wanted to be there with him. It was like it was simply the right thing to do.

We travelled in silence along a dirt track through a small wood. It was only a fifteen minute walk at the most but the lack of conversation made it seem like forever.

I took a left out of the wood onto a large sloping field and walked towards a lone horse chestnut tree in the centre. I sat down with my back up against the tree and admired the view. You could see the whole city from up here and though we were near enough to hear the buzz of city life, I still felt like I was a million miles away.

"Sit down Bakura. You're making me nervous." I told Bakura who remained standing.

"Only if you explain a few things." he bargained.

"Course 'Kura." I chirped earning a scowl from Bakura at the use of his nickname.

"Don't call me that." he grunted while taking a seat next to me against the tree.

"I'll call you 'Kura if I want to," I grinned then continued before he could respond "so, what do you want me to explain?"

"Why do you still live with your father?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh...well, um..." I stammered slightly surprised by his request.

Bakura sighed "if you don't want to tell me-"

"No! I mean, I do, I've just never told anyone about it..."

"Well, whatev-"

"My mum's dead!" I shouted, interrupting him. I breathed heavily, shocked by my own sudden outburst. Even Bakura looked slightly startled.

"Well that makes some sense of the situation but it fails to explain everything." Bakura commented coolly.

"It's my fault she's dead." I murmured unable to say it any louder. Bakura looked at me with both curiosity and sympathy. The latter being a rare sight in his eyes.

"How so?" he enquired looking out to the horizon.

"She died giving birth to me, not wholly my fault considering I had no control over being born and stuff but for a long time I was ignorant to the impact that it had had on my father. It was only after my brother took me aside one time dad got really drunk and explained it to me that I realised. It all made sense then, why he punched me and shouted at me. It was because he blamed me for it, he blamed an innocent child for the death of his wife. What did he want from me? Did he think 'punishing' me would bring her back? I-I just don't understand..." I explained.

"Then why do you still live with him?" Bakura said turning his head towards me to look me straight in the eye.

"I don't know how to leave." I answered pathetically. It was such a feeble excuse yet it was the truth. My sister Ishizu moved to Egypt a couple of years ago and I haven't had any contact with Odion since he left which meant I was alone with him. I was trapped.

Bakura shuffled closer before resting his head against mine. It was only when I saw the tears stains on my shirt that I realised I was crying.

"I'll teach you." Bakura stated with determination.

"What?" I gasped, moving away to face him.

"We're going to confront your father," he confirmed firmly while standing up again "and then we're going to get you out of there."

End of Flashback

* * *

After that the memory fades. I could vaguely recall the walk home but the rest of the memory is just made up of fragments. The smell of blood, the taste of vomit in my throat and the sound of angry shouts alongside Bakura whispering commands in my ear. I tried to make out what he was saying but it was only incomprehensible noises and I couldn't _see _anything. Faint images drifted in front of me, I tried to grab them but my arms wouldn't move. The straitjacket restrained me. My focus back on reality I noticed my heart was racing, my breathing was rapid and my body was shaking. It was the same reaction I have to the straitjacket when the doctor puts it on me after my therapy sessions. It was when I was thinking about something I couldn't remember.

Maybe I didn't want to remember. I certainly felt scared but at the same time I wanted to know what happened. Scrap that, I didn't _want _to know. I _needed _to know and somehow I was going to get answers.

* * *

A/N: First chapter with some form of Thiefshipping in it. Huzzah! Many thanks to all the glorious people who have reviewed thus far, hope this chapter meets expectations.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryou 

Why did I agree to get Bakura a visit with Marik? More importantly, how on earth do I _get_ Bakura a visit with Marik? I know some of the residents do get visitors but they're mainly just family. Though Dr. Hargreaves did say she was having trouble getting Marik to open up…maybe if I managed to convince her he would help somehow? What if maybe, just maybe, he actually would?

I was coming up with a plan of action when Mr James (my physics teacher) shook me back to reality.

"Ryou?" he asked.

"Up, down, top, bottom, strange and charm." I answered swiftly, glad I had managed to hear his question despite my mind being preoccupied and even more so that I knew all the quark flavours in order to answer it.

"Correct." he said, a little disgruntled at not having caught me out, before continuing with the lesson.

I completely zoned out again.

Normally I paid attention during school but today I had other priorities and something that was bothering me was the way Bakura had described Marik. Sure Marik's in a mental institute but he wasn't nearly as maniacal as Bakura had made him out to be. It was also true that his hair was blond but it wasn't stuck up at all and I hadn't noticed anything strange about his voice. Maybe Bakura had exaggerated? But that would be odd considering it wasn't usually in Bakura's nature to bend the truth when he was talking to me. To other people? Defintely. Me? Never.

Perhaps I was expecting too much from Bakura. He'd only just got out of hospital! I mean, he'd gotten out of breath just ramming his wheelchair into me when he was trying to get me to agree to help him for goodness sake!

I could see the anger in his eyes when he'd realised how weak he'd become. He was never one to enjoy relying on people and now he couldn't even do some of the simplest things without my help. I felt sorry for him but I knew if I told him that I'd have my head bitten off for sure...

*RING RING*

I was so engrossed in my thoughts the school bell made me jump. At least it was the end of school now so I could set my plan into action. I had just enough time to walk home before my shift at the institute started so I quickly headed out of school.

Seeing as I still have to go to school all day Bakura stayed at a recovery clinic. It was his first day of rehabilitation and I was worried about how he was going to fare. Taking orders, going slow, he certainly wasn't going to enjoy it. Also, as I understood he was also going to get some tutoring to help him catch-up on his missing years of education and he definitely wasn't a fan of school. Not that he was stupid or anything, he was just lazy and hated having to listen to people who hadn't earned his respect and his respect was hard to come by. I would bet any money he won't be in a good mood when I pick him up after work.

After quickly popping home to change into my work uniform I drove to work. I seemed to live my life in one uniform or another. I let out a small sigh before stepping out of my car then took a look at the building in front of me.

It was quite sad looking really. The roof was painted with an array of lichens and the paint on the walls was flaking and stained with damp. Not exactly the most welcoming of places. Some movement caught my eye. I looked up to notice Marik staring out of a window. The window was rather small so all I could see was his head. He hadn't seen me. He was just looking out with a blank expression on his face. There wasn't a trace of any emotion. I tore my gaze away from him and entered the building.

"Hi Ryou!" trilled Judith the receptionist.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Howard." I replied politely, she smiled at my formalities.

"Please, call me Judy!" she half-pleaded as I headed away towards the janitor's closet.

"Ok, see you later Judy!" I replied which made her smile. Judith's in her mid-forties and was always trying to talk to me about her daughter, telling me how 'wonderful','smart' and 'pretty' she is. I think she's been trying to set me up with her but I wasn't interested in a relationship so I tried to do my best at running away from her, but without seeming rude. Not always an easy feat. Today however I was in an actual rush to talk to Dr. Hargreaves so I think I got away with it.

Speeding down the hallway towards the Doctor's office I silently went through my scheme again to make sure I was mentally prepared. I skidded to a stop in front of her office door. This was it.

"Who is it?" the doctor inquired after I knocked on the door.

"It's me. Ryou." I replied opening the door. She looked up at me for a brief moment before returning her gaze to the documents on her desk.

"Take a seat." she ordered without looking back up. I sat down nervously, she was in business mode today which meant I had to get my reasoning perfect or I'd be dismissed quicker than a glass of gone-off milk.

"What can I do for you?" she asked. Finally. I'd been sitting here twiddling my thumbs for what felt like at least ten minutes.

"My brother would like to visit Marik?" I began unsure if it was the best way to start.

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"A statement?" I said in a questioning manner again, gaining a raised eyebrow.

"A statement." I repeated more confidently.

"Ryou, you do realise only relatives are allowed to visit the patients, right?" She said, asking for confirmation. I nodded.

"I know, but I think Bakura might be able to help you find out about Marik." I explained.

"How so?"

"Well, Bakura knows Marik and I think he could get him to answer your questions."

"They're friends?"

"Uh...Yeah." I confirmed. I didn't like lying but I disliked the idea of failing Bakura even more.

"It's true I could use some help getting Marik to talk." she sighed.

"Well?" I asked expectantly.

"Ok."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I'll let your brother visit Marik." she verified, rolling her eyes at my surprise.

"Thank-you!" I exclaimed, heading out of the door before she changed her mind.

"Ryou!" she called out stopping me in my escape.

"Yes?" I replied swivelling around.

"Don't forget that visiting hours are between three and six." she stated before turning her head back down to the papers on her desk.

"Ok." I answered before exiting her office.

Phew. That was much easier than I thought it would be.

I felt the need to warn Marik about Bakura. I'll admit there's not a whole lot of damage Bakura could do in his wheel-chaired state but I'd hate for Marik to be caught unawares.

I sneaked down the hallway towards Marik's room, my heart thudding against my chest as I checked the coast was clear.

Pull yourself together Ryou! If someone, namely Dr. Hargreaves, sees you sneaking around like this they'll immediately be suspicious!

I changed my stature and strolled down the corridor to the door to Marik's room, trying not to swagger too much with my unfound confidence. I unlocked the door and quietly declared myself.

"Marik?" I whispered.

"Ryou?" he asked confused "Ryou!" he exclaimed after seeing me walk in.

"Hi Marik." I greeted, unable to match his enthusiasm.

"What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I came to warn you." I said seriously.

"About what?" he inquired eyeing me with curiousity.

"Bakura." I explained.

"You mean, he's real?" he gasped. What did he mean? Of course he's real...

"Yep," I nodded slightly perplexed at his question "and he's coming to visit you."

"Oh my." he said, his previous confidence and enthusiasm drained out of him along with the colour in his face.

"It's ok," I assured him "He's in a wheel-chair"

"Oh no!" he exclaimed "What happened to him?"

"I didn't come here to explain his current situation," I stated simply "I simply came here to warn you that he may be a little angry with you."

"Why?" he asked puzzled.

"I think I'll let Bakura explain when that." I replied uncertain on how much I should tell him. In theory Marik ought to know but I can't be sure how much he remembers considering he was unsure Bakura was real only a moment ago.

"Ok." Marik said with a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well Marik, I've got to go now." I told him opening the door.

"See you later." he mumbled as the door closed.

That was...strange.

Did Marik really think Bakura wasn't real? But how can that be? I mean, Bakura is just as real as me. Perhaps Marik thought he was...imaginary? How bizarre. I really hope Bakura's visit will sort all this out once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

Bakura

_I was walking along a dirt track in a forest. I didn't recognise where I was, yet my feet knew exactly where they were going. I could hear the birds flying away from me and the sound of my feet as they trod the ground but something was missing. There was a lack of a certain sound. My head said it was a good thing it was gone but my heart begged to differ, almost painfully so._

_I came to a cross roads but I didn't stop as my feet immediately sent me to the left. The path quickly disappearing as it led out onto a field. I could see the city down below so I was able to get my bearings but I still didn't remember ever being here before. _

_A tree stood proudly in the middle of the grass field, its leaves dancing with the breeze. I made my way towards it and sat down with my back against its large trunk. The whole movement seemed oddly familiar and so did this place, but there was still a sound missing. _

_A voice to be exact._

_ Who's voice? Was it a person who was missing? Did I come here with someone once? It's true Ryou and I used to go around exploring as kids but it felt like Ryou would be completely out of place here. It had to be...someone else._

_The light was slowly fading into the city skyline. The edges of my vision started to fade and I felt my head uncontrollably tilting to the side but since there was nothing to lean on I simply crashed to the ground._

"Bakura!" I heard someone whisper urgently as they shook me gently. I grumbled at being woken up so abruptly but that only served in making the shaking increase.

"Hey Bakura, wake up!" the voice pestered, louder this time.

I begrudgingly opened my eyes to see Ryou hovering over me with a bright smile.

"What the bugger is it?" I mumbled grumpily, propping myself up on my elbows.

"It's time to visit Marik." he replied with a pout, unhappy with my rudeness.

I mulled over his statement for a while.

"Isn't that in the afternoon?" I asked hopefully.

"It is the afternoon silly!" he giggled. I smirked at the effeminate noise which Ryou quickly noticed with an embarrassed blush. And there I was thinking he'd grown up. I shook my head slightly.

Wait a second. Did he say it was the afternoon?

"What day is it? What have I been doing all day?" I snapped. Ryou merely sighed at my outburst, his patience waning.

"It's Saturday. I took you to the clinic this morning, I picked you up at midday, you came home exhausted so you had a nap and now I've just woken you up." he summarized. I was still a bit confused and Ryou must have noticed I was a bit out of it.

"Are you ok 'Kura?" he asked "You look a bit...puzzled."

"I'm fine," I assured him "let's just go."

I kept quiet during the journey. I'd told Ryou I was fine but truth be told when he'd called me 'Kura' I had a strange sense of déjà vu. It wasn't like Ryou hadn't called me by that nickname before, he's done it so often it doesn't even bother me when he does it anymore, but rather the fact that I felt like someone else should have been calling me that name. I had a niggling feeling that it was the same person who was missing in my dream and now I knew for certain it wasn't Ryou. How peculiar.

After the car bumbled into a parking space Ryou wheeled me through the doors and into the reception of the mental institution. The inside had a very clinical feel to it. White walls, white floor, white desk and white doors. I felt like if Ryou closed his eyes he would fade into the background.

"We're here to visit Marik!" Ryou declared brightly to a middle-aged woman who I assumed to be the receptionist.

"Hi Ryou," she greeted kindly "you're in visitor room two." She smiled at me too. I did my best to try and ignore her but I couldn't help a sneer crossing my face.

"You promised you'd be nice." Ryou warned me quietly as we went down the corridor.

"No I bloody didn't!" I retorted "I only promised to not hurt Marik."

He let out a disapproving huff which only served to aggravate me further. Like I wasn't pissed off enough about to see the scoundrel who'd put me in a fucking coma.

We came to a halt outside a door that was identical to all the other ones I'd seen apart from a sign that read 'Visitor room 2'.

"This is it." Ryou muttered to himself as he opened the door.

As we entered the room I was greeted by the sight of a tanned teenager in a straitjacket. He was sat in a chair behind a table with his head facing downwards so all I could see was a mop of white-blond locks. I couldn't see his face but it was enough to tell it wasn't Marik.

"Who's this?" I snapped pointing my finger at the guy accusingly. He looked familiar but he wasn't the bastard from three years ago.

"Bakura?" 'Not Marik' asked as he looked up with wide eyes. I felt my stomach lurch as I looked into his violet eyes. That lunatic Marik had eyes that colour.

"That's who I am, but who the bloody hell are you?" I growled getting more confused. How did he know my name?

"It's-It's Marik." Ryou stuttered confused. I was sure he wasn't the same boy but the more I looked at him the more familiar he seemed, yet this teen before me looked helpless and wholly _un_-maniacal.

"Well that as it very well may be, he's not the wanker who put me in a fucking coma!" I snarled.

"A coma?" Marik gasped. Why was he so shocked? He looked guilty, like it was his fault somehow...Was it?

"He's been in a coma for the last three years." Ryou explained. The look of shock increased in the kid's face.

There was a moment of silence. This other Marik appeared to be processing what he'd just been told, Ryou looked uncomfortable as he tugged as his white locks nervously and I...well, I was just too damn confused to speak.

"Do you not remember me?" Marik asked worriedly, breaking the silence.

"I came here expecting to see the person who'd put me in a coma, so no. I can't say I've seen your face before."

"But what about when we first met?" he pressed getting increasingly vexed.

"I don't believe we _have _met before." I clarified. At least I thought we hadn't but I couldn't shake the growing feeling that I knew him somehow.

"But it was only a couple of months ago...

* * *

Flashback - Marik

_I lay down on top of my bed, my whole body aching. I wanted to scream and shout but I knew he was still downstairs. I turned to the side in a futile attempt to try and make myself more comfortable - when I saw someone at my bedroom door. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest as I buried my face in my bed covers out of fright._

_"You!" a voice roared fiercely. What did I do wrong now?_

_"Don't hurt me!" I whimpered pitifully into my bed. I used to try and stay strong and not let him get to me without attempting to fight back first, but recently I'd been disintegrating into a snivelling mess within seconds. I was preparing myself for whatever onslaught I was going to be assaulted with next, when the person stopped in their tracks._

_"What?" the voice asked in confusion. The voice didn't belong to who I thought it had._

_I looked up to find a stranger standing in my room. He was looking at me with a blank stare like things weren't going how he'd planned and now his face was struggling to keep up with the current situation._

_Silence engulfed the room and I realised I was crying. I must have been so scared he'd come to 'punish' me I'd started sobbing._

_"I'm sorry." the stranger mumbled uneasily as if his mouth wasn't used to apologising "I shouldn't have scared you like that. I thought-I thought you were someone else..."_

_I started to cry even harder for some unbeknownst reason. He walked over to me and, after stopping to think his actions through, he eventually patted me on the back awkwardly._

_"My name's Bakura." he said after my tears had run dry. It felt like he didn't want to tell me but rather like some part of his brain had malfunctioned making him tell me his name as some form of apology for making me cry._

_"M-My name's Marik." I said, rather embarrassed by the fact that some random person was in my room._

_Of all the places to make a first impression it had to be my friggin' bedroom! Definitely not exactly how a normal first encounter happens I'm sure. But talking about things that aren't normal..._

_"How did you get in my house?" I inquired suddenly. I can't believe I only just thought of this. This guy had somehow got into my house without my dad even noticing. Either he had some mad infiltration skills or dad was even more smashed than usual._

_"I'm not sure..." he said with a frown. This was all getting rather weird now._

_"How could you not know how you got in my house?" I retorted. I better not have just let some wacko comfort me!_

_"I don't know ok!" he shouted "One moment I was outside then the next I was suddenly in this room and you were fucking crying!"_

_"Quiet!" I whispered urgently "My dad might hear you."_

_"I doubt that." he scoffed. Ok, now I was really confused._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean other people can't see me, let alone hear me!" he exclaimed. Great. He really was mad._

_"Are you insane?"_

_"To be frank, I'm not sure," He replied "and if I'm going to be honest I have to admit I'm somewhat surprised you can hear me."_

_"Why? Are you a ghost or something?"_

_"I'll have to go for 'or something'."_

_I huffed, blowing stray locks of my hair out of my face. At least being a ghost would have made some form of sense._

_Maybe I'm the one who's gone mad. Perhaps this Bakura guy's simply a figment of my imagination. It wouldn't exactly surprise me if my mind had wandered down the road less travelled but I still refused to accept this explanation._

_"So you're not dead then?" I asked for lack of a better question. It seemed stupid but at that point this whole situation seemed ludicrous._

_He shook his head to answer, his long white hair out of sync with his head._

_"If you don't mind I'm going to stick around here for awhile." he stated not asking whether I minded._

_"Seeing as I'm the only one who can apparently see you, I suppose that makes sense." I replied giving him my agreement anyway._

* * *

End of Flashback – Bakura

"I kind of just accepted the situation" Marik said looking into my eyes "I eventually simply assumed you were imaginary but...seeing you now...I don't know what to think anymore"

I held his gaze until he shied away as if embarrassed to have me looking at him.

I didn't know what to say...

Surely this was just the ramblings of a deluded person, _surely_. Then why on earth did I feel like he was telling the truth? It felt like what he'd said was resonating with these feelings of déjà vu I'd had early today.

Despite this apparent 'resonation' I still couldn't believe him for a couple of reasons: Firstly, if what he said was true and we had met a couple of months ago I would have been in a coma. Secondly, and possibly most importantly, I'm _real_. No doubt about. I even patted myself down just to be sure, although, not without gaining a raised eyebrow from Ryou who looked just as puzzled as I felt.

"Are you sure you don't remember?" Marik pressed locking his eyes with mine once again.

"I don't remember it because it didn't happen." I snapped with more assurance than I actually felt.

Marik flinched at my words like they were daggers. I was about to ask Ryou if we could leave but something stopped me. Marik had started to cry.

He tried to retain his stature and he blinked rapidly as if trying to stop the tears from rolling down his face but he was still sniffling pathetically.

"Marik!" Ryou gasped as he too noticed the boy's tears "Don't cry!"

He headed over to comfort him but some part of me wouldn't let it happen.

"Stop!" I growled freezing Ryou in his place. I didn't want him to touch Marik, I don't know why but for some reason I wanted to be the one to comfort him.

Ignoring the look of disbelief on Ryou's face, I slowly rolled around the table to where Marik was. He'd given up hiding his tears and was now sobbing into his hands. He looked so...feeble.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled patting his back awkwardly. He turned his head towards me with a newfound hope glinting in his eyes. I felt like there was something important I should say. He was looking at me expectantly as if willing me to say I remembered, but I just didn't.

"I'm sorry but we've got to go now." I said lamely. The glint in his eye vanished as I motioned to Ryou to get me out of here.

I did feel sincerely sorry for Marik. It's not his fault his imaginary friend turned out to be real but it's also not my fault that I couldn't remember something that didn't actually happen.

We left the building in silence. Ryou didn't even say good-bye to the receptionist as we went past. He just kept on going until we were back in the car.

"Bakura?" Ryou inquired as he finally managed to get the car to start and started to drive home.

"What?" I asked wearily.

"I'm guessing that wasn't the person you were expecting." he half asked half stated glancing over to look at me briefly before returning his gaze to the road ahead of him.

"Correct." I replied. I was pretty damned sure he wasn't the rod-wielding psycho who put me in a coma, but then again I wasn't that sure about anything. It was true he looked similar but it was also true he acted completely differently.

"I'm also guessing you don't remember any of that stuff Marik was talking about."

"Also correct."

There wasn't really any other way I could respond to that though was there? I couldn't exactly say 'Yes, I remember being someone's imaginary friend' because not only was it ridiculous but it would also be lying. However there was no easy way to say 'it sounded familiar but I'm really sure. Maybe I did meet him before but I've somehow forgotten about it' without sounded just as stupid.

Ryou appeared to be thinking through the events he'd just witnessed. Perhaps he could manage to make more sense out of it then I had. We were nearly back home when he burst the invisible bubble of silence around us.

"Then why did you comfort him?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the sudden ending! I hope this wasn't too confusing what with the changing POV and the unaswered questions ^.^ I think this is a good time just to say I don't know how rehabilitation really works nor do I know much about mental hospitals so don't think this is what actually happens (not saying you would, you clever person you, just making sure). Anyway hoped you enjoyed it and I look to reading your reviews and updating soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Marik

He's real...

How can someone imaginary be real...it just doesn't make any sense...

Although, he didn't remember me...he thought he was going to see 'the wanker who put him in a fucking coma' as he so delicately put it. Not some messed up kid who cries their eyes out at every given opportunity.

I hated myself for crying, it made me feel so stupid. Yet when he looked me straight in the eye and told me it had all never happened I just lost any emotional control I had. I tried to stay strong but when Bakura snapped at me I felt my heart crumble into a million tiny pieces. There's no easy way to accept that a person you cared so much about and thought you'd lost forever, didn't remember anything about you.

Holy fuck I've gotten so mushy and soft.

Though Bakura certainly wasn't very soft yesterday, unlike like his hair...

Ugh. I was getting side tracked in my own thoughts, I didn't know that was possible, huh, where was I?

Oh yeah, Bakura.

He'd certainly seemed pretty bent on getting revenge on someone. Who was this 'other Marik' he thought he was going to see? It couldn't have been me. I would never hurt him, not intentionally anyway, and definitely not enough to take him out of the picture for three years...would I?

For all I know that's what I'm so terrified to remember. The memories that I can't reach with these restrained arms. It could be entirely possible that we did meet before and I'm the one who can't remember. Maybe that's why I imagined him. Perhaps I did something truly terrible to him and the suppressed guilt projected itself as the victim of these forgotten crimes. It's probably for the best that's how they remain: forgotten.

No.

I couldn't let myself forget. I had to know. I had to remember...somehow.

This real Bakura, the one whose existence couldn't be questioned, must know. He had to. But that meant I had to see him again and that stupid Doctor would never let that happen after yesterday's fiasco, she'd probably say it would be bad for my 'mental health'.

To hell with her. To hell with not knowing. To hell with this whole fucking world. To hell with Bakur-

"No." I whispered, silently promising to myself that'd I'd never hurt him, again or otherwise.

Something in the way he acted when I cried had given me a small glimmer of hope. I could have sworn I saw recognition flash in his eyes. Even if it was just for a second I knew it was there. He remembered something about me that wasn't to do with this person who put him in a coma. He must've done otherwise he wouldn't have been so protective of me. He wouldn't even let Ryou anywhere near me!

Why would he have comforted me if he didn't remember? The way he patted my back in his awkward, almost clumsy fashion, was exactly the same as when we met in my bedroom. That couldn't be a coincidence.

There had to be some way I could get the doctor to let me see him again. It wouldn't work just telling her I would be fine emotionally because simply being fine isn't reason enough to see someone. Perhaps if I gave her a little..._incentive._

* * *

Doc, as I've decided to call her, was sporting a worried look on her face as I walked into the therapy room. I think the sign on the door read 'the lounge' or something equally as stupid but I thought that made little, if any, sense so in my mind it would always be the therapy room. That's what it's for so that's what it's called.

I noticed she was biting on the end of her pen nervously. This apprehension most likely stemmed from having witnessed the meeting I'd had with Bakura. Not that she was there per se but I knew she was watching from the security room. Every room had a security cameras and frankly I would have been surprised if she hadn't been watching.

Which leads me to wonder: how has Ryou managed to sneak into my room twice now and get away with it both times? Either Doc was letting him see me or she doesn't pay as much attention as I thought.

"Thanks Chris." doc said to the nurse who'd walked me here indicating for him to leave while gesturing for me to sit down.

"So," she piped up putting on a cheery mask to hide the anxiety I'd spotted when I'd entered the room "how are you?"

I chuckled darkly at her. She practically flinched at the alien sound and was immediately jotting down notes, no doubt already assessing my unexpected actions.

"Sorry," I mumbled through my laughter "it's just I can see how curious you are about my feelings after my visit from Bakura and even after having to wait until today to find out all you can ask is 'how am I?'"

I stifled my laughter. Today I wasn't going to ignore her questions, today I was here to strike a deal. I figured the only thing I had left to bargain with was myself and I don't mean in a 'selling my body' type of way, I mean a 'I'll tell you the answers to all your questions' type of way.

"So tell me then, how did it go?" she asked bluntly realising now wasn't a time to beat around the bush. A small smug smirk played at her lips too due to, what I can only assume, she thought was me opening up.

"Not quite how I hoped it would." I replied honestly.

"How so?"

"Well, I still have a lot of unanswered questions and I'm sure he's the only one who can answer them and-" I cut myself off to stop myself from rambling excessively. I didn't want to give away too much.

"And?" she asked her eyes hopeful at the prospect of answers.

"And I was wondering..." I continued before trailing off.

"Yes?" she asked expectantly, virtually on the edge of her seat like I was about to reveal all, which, unfortunately for her, I wasn't.

"I was wondering if I could see Bakura again." I concluded shyly bowing my head slightly to add to the effect.

I looked up at her slyly to see her reaction and just like I was expecting she wasn't too happy about it.

"I don't think so Marik," she asserted irritably "you seemed rather upset when he left and I don't think it would good for your emotional well-being for you to see him again and especially not so soon."

I put on my best pout and tried to look at her pleadingly to see if she would change her mind. I knew I didn't have the cutesy face of Ryou (who I figured she must have a soft spot for, which would make sense of why she let him see me twice without her permission) but I was still hopeful it would have some effect.

She merely sighed and looked away from me so I decided now was the time to put my sneaky little plan into action.

"I'll make you a deal" I stated seriously making my face devoid of any emotion. Doc snapped her head round sharply at the change in tone.

"A deal?" she asked sceptically.

"Yep." I replied "If you let Bakura visit me again and furthermore, manage to get him to visit – I'll explain everything."

"Hmm..." she pondered. I was glad she was even considering it.

"But Marik," she said "don't you _want _to get better?"

"Huh?" I asked, blinking confusedly. I didn't understand what she was getting at. Of course I wanted to get better...

"It's just," she continued to explain "If you do, being so difficult really isn't going to help."

"Well not knowing what it is I can't remember isn't going to help either!" I snapped, unintentionally revealing more than I meant to.

"What was that?" she inquired while quickly jotting down what I'd just said.

"If you want to know then get Bakura's stupid ass down here." I retorted. Luckily I'd managed to swerve this conversation back to the very important matter at hand.

"Fine." she grumbled her resistance crumbling along with her friendly doctor façade "I suppose he is doing you some good if you've been able to focus your mind enough to come up with such a plan."

"Good." I replied trying to stay calm when all I wanted to do was bounce around the room screaming 'success!' at the top of my lungs. I didn't even care that she'd figured out my plan.

"You really are insufferable Marik..." she muttered rather unprofessionally as she opened the door ready to lead me back to my room.

It was then that I noticed she hadn't taken my straitjacket off, not that I missed being forced back into it after being given the gift of freedom briefly, just that it was rather unusual.

"Why didn't you take my straitjacket off?" I inquired. She smirked at me then liked she'd just got the upper hand.

"I don't think you're in the position to be asking questions right now are you?" she replied slyly walking out the door.

I stood there dumbfounded at her snarky comeback. Now she was the one with-holding information from me! And she said _I _was the one being difficult.

The tables had really turned.

After realising I wasn't following her she scurried back and this time stood there holding the door open to make sure I left.

I avoided her eye contact as I swept past, aware that if I glared at her she would've know she'd won.

I started to head towards my room but Doc quickly came over to swerve me in the opposite direction.

"Not that way!" she said somewhat patronizing like I should have known I wasn't going back to my room as per usual.

"Where are we going?" I demanded with an authority I didn't have.

"To the laundry room." she replied simply "We need to get you out of that dirty jacket."

I looked down to see that my jacket was in fact quite filthy but I didn't like the idea of taking it off if I was only going to put another one on.

"It can last a couple more days." I stated firmly.

"Well if you want to continue wearing a straitjacket that's fine by me but I thought you would have been thrilled at the possibility of not having to wear one."

"You mean?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes Marik, after taking your current non-violent behaviour into careful consideration I decided you don't need to wear it anymore."

"Ok." I said slightly shocked by her words. I was going to be free!

I was compliant when she instructed me to sit down on the wooden bench in the laundry room. I didn't say a word as she carefully unbuckled the straps on my back. It was only when she casually tossed the jacket into the washing machine that I spoke again.

"Thank you." I whispered staring at my hands in disbelief. It wasn't that I hadn't seen them in a long time, as of course I'd seen them during the therapy sessions, it was just the fact that I knew they wouldn't be disappearing all too soon.

"You're welcome." she said with a wink as she guided me back into my room.

"And I'll see about getting you that all important visit, ok?"

"Ok." I answered taken aback by her kindness. And I didn't even know her name...

"Doc, wait!" I called before she was gone completely.

"Yes?" she asked leaning back so I could see her face.

"What's your name?"

She looked startled by the sudden request before breaking out into a smile.

"My names Matilda Hargreaves but my friends just call me Mat."

"Why would you want a boy's name?"

"I don't mind because, believe it or Marik, you're not the only person with a feminine physique around here." she replied quickly before disappearing.

What did she mean by that? Was she was saying I looked like a girl?

"Hey!" I shouted despite the fact she was gone. I could have sworn I could hear her laughing, was she trying to make one of her patients even crazier or something?

* * *

A/N: Early update! It's the start of a new month so I decided today you'd get a new chapter, hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

Ryou

I thought Sunday was meant to be a day of rest, not a day of frantically rushing around after Bakura and hurrying off to work. Also, since I've had to spend a lot of time caring to Bakura's every need I haven't had much time for schoolwork which meant I was up till gone midnight last night trying to get all my homework done so I could get a decent night's sleep before school tomorrow. I don't mind though, usually I prefer to be kept busy but lately it's been a bit too much.

I opened the door to the institution while rubbing my eyes absentmindedly. I gave Judith a wary smile as a look of concern grew on her face.

"Are you okay Ryou?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I replied unconvincingly after a small yawn.

"You need to take better care of yourself Ryou or one day I'll find you asleep in the corridor with your head against a bucket." she lectured. She wasn't telling me off exactly, it was more like she was just worried about me.

"I know Judy but I've been so busy with Bakura recently I just haven't had much time for myself."

"Well as long as you remember having some alone time won't kill you." she asserted.

"Ok." I said wearily before walking to the laundry room. I was surprised to hear one of the machines was on and buzzing ferociously as it ended its cycle. I restrained myself from finding what was in it immediately, forcing myself to fill the other machines first before opening it up. Inside I was surprised to find a single straitjacket.

The only person I could think of who was wearing a straitjacket at the moment was...Marik.

I quickly dismissed any thoughts of asking Dr. Hargreaves about Marik. All I could do was hope she wasn't mad at me for making him distressed yesterday by bringing Bakura to the hospital. I couldn't forget the fact that I was the one who convinced her to let him visit meaning I was solely responsible for Bakura's actions.

Not that all of Bakura's actions were upsetting. He did comfort Marik when he cried. Although when I confronted him about why, all he said was 'I don't know' and whenever I tried to ask him more about the matter he completely ignored me.

Stressing out about this whole situation is another reason why I've been sleeping so badly recently. I've attempted to fit the sparse pieces of the puzzle I've gathered so far together but all I manage to get is more questions and a bad headache. There was still something clearly bothering Bakura and I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me but he's closed himself off from me for now so all I can do is hope the solution to this tiresome puzzle will reveal itself of its own accord.

After filling all the washing machines and putting the straitjacket in a basket ready for the tumble dryer (I didn't want to put it in on its own. That would be a waste of energy.) I headed off to the janitor's closest to get some cleaning supplies. I had to pass the Doctor's office on the way and as I was walking towards it I noticed the door was open. I strolled past it casually, inconspicuously taking a peek inside. The doctor happened to look up just as I was walking past and I accidentally caught her eye.

"Ah, Ryou!" she exclaimed "Just the person I wanted to see, please, come in!"

"Oh, really?" I inquired cautiously as I took a seat.

"Indeed," she replied "I need to ask you a favour."

"Of course, what is it?" I asked, my mind reeling with all the possible tasks she might have me do. Perhaps see wanted to punish me for yesterday's disaster of a visit? I sure hope it's nothing too horrible like putting manure on the flowers in the garden or something equally as disgusting.

"As it stands," she began "in order to further Marik's recovery I'm going to need you to bring Bakura here again."

She looked at me expectantly but I couldn't move let alone give her a response. Of all the things I was expecting her to ask this was the last thing I thought she'd say. Somehow the idea of trying to convince Bakura to come again was even worse than shovelling manure!

"It's just" she continued to explain after getting nothing out of me except stunned silence "I've already noticed an improvement in Marik and I really think seeing Bakura again could help him further"

"Is Marik okay with this?" I asked regaining my ability to speak. I wouldn't want to put Marik through the whole kerfuffle of seeing Bakura again if it would make him upset.

"He's the one who asked me to get him to visit" she responded flippantly.

"Well if that's what you two both want who am I to stand in your way?" I said with a small smile which slowly turned into a loud yawn.

"Sorry." I mumbled sleepily covering my mouth with my hand.

"Looks like you need some sleep." she said pointedly.

"No duh." I replied sarcastically which made her laugh.

"If that's everything..." I started pointing to the door behind me.

"Yep." she said indicating for me to leave which I did quickly.

I made sure the door was closed behind me then I stood in the hallway for a moment.

How am I going to persuade Bakura to come here again?

Strange how this time Bakura was the one I needed to convince and Dr. Hargreaves was the one asking but that didn't make it any easier for me!

Why am I always the middle man? I mean I know why...but _why?_

Oh well, the sooner I get back to work the sooner I can pick Bakura up and get this over and done. And with that I headed to the janitor's closet like I was going to do in the first place.

* * *

"And make sure you get some rest tonight!" Judith called out to me as I walked through the doors out of the building, waving goodbye to her.  
I felt a drop of water fall on my head as I stepped outside. I looked up with my hand out to see if it was raining and sure enough I felt the cold liquid fall into my hand and dampen my hair. As I continued towards my car it started to get heavier. I ran the rest of the way and the downpour increased in intensity.

Inside the car I could hear the rain pounding into the roof as I drove off to pick Bakura up.

When I got to the clinic Bakura wasn't waiting outside as per usual. He was probably staying in from the rain.

I quickly searched the car for an umbrella or something but all I found was an empty water bottle and a road map. I ran across the car park and through the door, wiping my feet as I entered (resisting the urge to wring out my hair) then walked over to the reception desk.

"I'm looking for my brother Bakura?" I asked the receptionist politely.

"Hang on a sec." the guy behind the desk said dismissively as he returned to his phone conversation which was blatantly not a work call.

"You should have seen the tits on her man! They were huge!-Yeah-I know right!-ok-yep-alright-bye."

He hung up the phone. A look of boredom quickly consumed his face as he turned towards me.

"What did you want?" he said irritably.

"I've come to pick up my brother Bakura." I repeated impatiently.

"Geez girl, don't get your knickers in a twist." he replied turning to type something into his computer.

What did he just call me? A-A girl?

"He should be in the physical rehabilitation room, down the corridor on your left then the third door on your right." he said not even looking up which meant he missed the look of shock on my face.

"I'm not a girl!" I snapped making him glance over to me before returning his gaze to his screen where he was now playing solitaire.

"Oh sorry, my mistake."

He called that an apology? Why I ought to-

Calm down Ryou, he's not worth it. Besides if you go on about it he'll simply laugh at you, just leave.

I walked away with a huff still annoyed but I'd managed to successfully contain the remnants of my anger.

I headed down the hallway to my left and then counted the doors on my right. One-Two-Three!

I knocked on the door then entered the room.

Inside Bakura was walking on crutches, admittedly rather slowly, but it was definitely progress.

He looked over to me and laughed cruelly.

I looked down at myself trying to figure out what was so funny. I checked my hair and realised it was still sopping wet. Ah. That's what it is.

He hobbled over to the person who was supervising indicating towards me. She helped him back into his wheelchair (obviously he couldn't walk well enough to be on crutches all the time yet) and then pushed him towards me before walking out a door on the other side of the room.

"You look like drowned rat." he sniggered after she'd gone.

"Whatever." I replied coldly opening the door for Bakura.

"Someone's touchy," Bakura commented as he rolled past "what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I said dismissively as I pushed him down towards the reception.

"Besides!" I piped up "you were walking!"

"Oh yeah..." he said dazedly as if he'd forgotten.

I walked towards the door but I stopped suddenly.

"It's still raining..." I muttered idly.

"Haven't you got an umbrella?" he asked worriedly.

"No."

"Not even a raincoat?"

"Nope."

"Oh well, we'll just have to make a run for it." he said with a sigh.

I braced myself, pushed the button to open the door then raced to the car. I felt like Bakura was a battering ram against the arrows of a water army. I rushed Bakura into his seat, shoved the wheelchair into the boot, then dashed over to my side and into the car.

"That was wet." I said breathlessly.

"You don't say." Bakura remarked sarcastically.

* * *

The journey back home was...quiet. It was a comfortable sort a silence and the constant drumming of rain would have made any attempt at a conversation difficult anyway. The rain had faded to a light drizzle when we arrived back at the house. We were both still rather wet and the seats were sagging slightly from the weight of the water.

"Do you want me to get you a coat quickly?" I asked Bakura.

"Don't bother," he replied gruffly "I'm already soaked."

"Alright then."

I helped Bakura into the house leaving a small trail of water behind us. After we both got changed I gave him a blanket while he sat on the sofa and a towel for his hair.

"I made you a cup of tea." I said handing him a mug of Darjeeling tea.

"Thanks." he said cupping his hands around the mug. I stood there smiling at him nervously. I wanted to ask him whether he'd visit Marik again but my mouth refused to open. Bakura took a sip of his tea then looked up to notice I was still standing there.

"Is there something you want Ryou?" Bakura said with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, um-" I stuttered sitting down next to him.

"Spit it out." he ordered calmly as he put his tea down on the table next to the sofa.

"You see the thing is..." I began then closed my mouth again looking down at my lap uncomfortably, much to Bakura's annoyance.

"I'm not a bloody psychic, you're going to have to tell me!" he snapped.

"Would you visit Marik again?" I squeaked. He looked at me blankly as he tried to figure out my motive. I folded and unfolded my arms nervously waiting for him to answer.

"No." he answered firmly.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. I knew he was going to difficult but I thought he would at least ask why. I'd seen how confused he'd been since yesterday. Surely this was exactly what he was waiting for?

"I said no." he repeated.

"Why not?" I demanded childishly.

"Because I have no reason to." he replied sternly "I don't even know him." He said that second part much softer, like he was trying to convince himself.

"But Bakura, it's the least you could do." I persisted.

"Why?" he retorted spitefully "Why should I visit someone who imagined me? What do I owe that imbecile?"

"You owe him an explanation!" I shouted getting onto my feet to point accusingly at him.

"An explanation about what?" he challenged, glaring at me before looking away from me, his arms crossed moodily.

"Who you thought he was, why you comforted him and why-why I keep catching you sighing as you think about him!" I roared. Why was he so bent on not seeing him again? It was making me so angry! He was refusing to do what every fibre in his body was screaming at him to do!

"I have not been-"

"Bakura please, he deserves to know." I interrupted him, my voice calmer as I bottled away my rage. Shouting at him wasn't going to work. It never did.

"I'll think about it but don't expect me to change my mind." he huffed indignantly.

"Fine." I mumbled heading over to the door. I've been a lot more irritable today. It wasn't normally like me to shout at Bakura. Why was this whole situation stressing me out so much?

"Ryou!" Bakura called out.

"Yes?" I asked looking back at him.

"Don't just leave me here!" he reprimanded.

"Oh sorry." I said walking back to him and then helping him into his chair.

"Where do you want me to take you?" I asked once he was in the wheel-chair with a blanket still wrapped around him.

"Can you take me outside?" he requested.

"But Bakura it's cold! I don't want you to get ill."

"Please Ryou, I need some fresh air." he murmured softly his eyes refusing to meet mine.

"Ok." I replied not wanting to start another argument.

The garden was small. There was a little patio area followed by a tiny amount of grass but not much else. I'd put up some hanging baskets with some flowers in to try and make it look better but there wasn't a whole lot that could be done.

"Shout if you need anything." I told Bakura before walking back inside. I left the door ajar so I would be able to hear him.

He didn't reply but I decided it was best to leave him alone. I hope he does change his mind because, no matter what he says, he probably wants to visit Marik again as much as Marik wants to see him.

* * *

A/N: I was going to save this for tomorrow because this Tuesday marks eight weeks of this story and what better way to celebrate than with the eighth chapter? I'm having so much fun writing this, even though half of it I make up as I go along XD  
Got busy times ahead so might not update for a while (only a couple weeks, which isn't really that long!) and in the meantime don't forget that reviews are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Bakura

'He deserves to know'...

I quietly sat outside by myself. I needed some time to just think, preferably a lot of time. I've just about come to terms with the fact that I might know this other Marik in someway but that doesn't mean I want to see him again. Ryou got rather angry when I refused to see him. Why did he get so angry? What has all this got to do with Ryou?

I wrapped the blanket tighter around me as my teeth started to chatter slightly. If I did see Marik, what would I tell him anyway? Ryou said I owed him an explanation but I don't know the answers to half the things he mentioned. Though I suppose I could tell him about the Marik I thought he was and see if he knew anything about it but there's very little chance it would mean anything to him. If anyone deserves an explanation it's me! If we'd never met before why would his sub-conscious create me as a hallucination? His mind couldn't have created me accurately enough for him to recognise me without something to base it from.

Fine. I'll see him again. What have I got to lose?

I turned myself around in this blasted chair to face the door. It was just two steps up but it looked like a mountain.

I can do this. I can get through this door by myself. I don't need anybody's help. I've walked before and I can walk well enough on crutches. I can do this.

I gripped the arms of the chair and pushed myself up into a standing position. I attempted a step forward, I stumbled but I managed to steady myself with the wooden railings on either side of the step. Just one foot in front of the other. That's all there is to it.

I shifted my weight onto my right leg and my arms. I slowly lifted my left foot onto the first step and placed it down carefully, slowly transferring my weight onto it. I lifted my other foot but I lost my balance and fell backwards.

Time seemed to slow down as my body plummeted to the ground. I tried to reach for the railings but to no avail. Something hard smashed into the back of my head. I'd collapsed into my wheelchair and my head had collided with the corner of the seat. Darkness consumed my vision like a hungry beast devouring my sight. I didn't even have the chance to shout out to Ryou for help.

* * *

_I opened my eyes, I couldn't feel any pain in the back of my head and my legs were working fine as I dragged myself into a standing position. I looked around. Darkness. Darkness everywhere. _

_I took a step forward and the thud of my foot against the ground echoed through the silence like a ripple through a lake but the noise suddenly stopped like my ears __had been clogged up __with glue. I took another step forward and this time it didn't make a sound. I continued walking. I wasn't heading anywhere, the only thing I could see was my own body so I had no way of telling which direction was which. Just the darkness._

_It felt like I was walking in the darkness for hours before I saw something. A single dot of white light hovered in the distance. I headed towards it, breaking out into a sprint to try and reach it but it didn't get any closer or any bigger. It was just there._

_I collapsed to the ground my entire body shaking from exhaustion. Where the bugger am I?_

_I turned over onto my back and closed my eyes and almost immediately my body was lifted by some mysterious force. My eyes snapped open. I twisted my head around trying to figure out what was happening. My body was drifting towards the spot of light but this time – it was getting bigger._

_I was forced into an upright position, I tried to look around again but my body was locked into this position, I couldn't even move my eyes or blink._

_The light was bigger than me now and I could see it wasn't a light at all. It was a gateway of some sort. As I got closer I could start to make out shapes but it was still blurry as my eyes couldn't cope with the sudden change in light._

_It was closer now, so close in fact, if I could've moved my arms I'd have been able to reach out and touch it. _

_My body was mere centimetres away when my vision was engulfed by whiteness._

* * *

"Bakura!" Ryou gasped as he hopped down the step to help me up.

"Oh hey Ryou..." I said distantly.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"I was going to tell you I'll go and see Marik and I was walking up the stairs when-"

"You were walking? Bakura you know you're not ready yet!"

I was too dazed to respond and I still felt dizzy so I simply let him put me in the wheelchair and haul me into the house.

"So you'll come then?" Ryou trilled once we'd got back into the living room. It seemed he wasn't bothered about whether I'd hurt myself or not, only if I was going see that blasted Marik!

"Yeah, sure, I've got a couple of questions for him myself." I replied gruffly.

"Great!" he beamed. He then went round the back of me to examine my head which I had been rubbing.

"Let me have a look." he ordered as he pushed my hand to the side.

"There's no blood which is good, it's just going to hurt for a while." he diagnosed after a quick inspection.

"You're telling me."

* * *

I stood outside the clinic impatiently. I can't believe I no longer need that damned wheelchair! I was impatient to a certain extent because I was excited about showing Ryou my crutches and how much I'd progressed but the majority of my anticipation was down to the fact that I'd be seeing Marik again soon. I'd had to wait almost a whole week but today's Saturday and I'm going to see him and get some bloody answers. Well, Hopefully.

I leant against the wall to take the strain off my legs, I still couldn't stand for prolonged periods of time but I was working up to it. I looked at my watch with irritation, practically glaring at it for moving so slowly. It wasn't as if Ryou was late, it was just he was usually so early that being on time had become late for him. The second hand seemed to move almost mockingly slow just to taunt me.

I still haven't figured out what that dream from when I knocked myself out was about. I haven't told Ryou about it because I don't think he'd understand. Not that he'd be in the minority there, I mean, I don't even understand. It felt somewhat like reliving a memory but there's nothing about that which makes sense. How could walking around in darkness and then floating to a gateway be a memory? Those things don't actually happen!

"Kura!" Ryou shouted as he ran towards me.

"A bit late, aren't you?" I reprimanded, my impatience morphing into irritation.

"Sorry. I had some things to sort out at the institute." he replied while scratching the back of his head nervously "Which is silly seeing as we're going back there now."

"Well we better get going then." I said swinging my crutches out in front of me. It was a tad over dramatic but Ryou hadn't said anything yet.

"Oh wow!" he squealed as he finally noticed "No wheelchair!"

"Yep, now come on!" I hollered as I started heading towards the car as fast as could, which wasn't spectacularly fast but it still got the point across.

"Someone's eager!" Ryou said with a playful shove as I stopped next to the car.

"Shut-up and just unlock the car." I said with a scowl.

"Temper, temper." he chided jokingly, milking the fact that he had a small and harmless way to provoke me.

"Didn't I say shut-up?" I retorted failing to contain a grin.

* * *

"Here we are." Ryou said opening my door with a bright smile. I looked at him with a puzzled expression which after a short while he mimicked. He looked down at his hands which were already reaching out to help me but I could get out on my own now. I'd been so proud of the fact I didn't have to rely on anyone anymore. Why did he have to spoil this? Didn't he understand?

"Oh you don't need me anymore..." he said softly, slowly retracting his arms and then just standing there, his eyes downcast and his arms wrapped around himself.

I quickly got out and slammed the door behind me. He looked up at the noise and rubbed his already red eyes. Ryou...

"Come here." I said firmly as I spread my arms out, my crutches still in my hands to support me. He ran into them then burst into tears against my chest. I frequently forget that we're twins. He seems so small and fragile and so-breakable...but he's not really. Being in my wheelchair most of the time I hadn't realised we were the same size now. He had to crouch slightly to rest his head against my chest. I grew up a lot quicker than he did so I'd gotten used to looking down at him but now we simply look.

"I don't want to lose you again!" he whimpered in between his sobs, his hands clinging to my shirt.

"I'll always be here Ryou, don't worry about that." I said holding on to him for support. Support for both of us.

"How can you be so sure? What if you-" he snivelled as he tore away from me and I stumbled forward at having lost his support.

"Ryou what do you mean? I'm not going to go into another coma again!" I snapped exasperated.

"That's not what I meant..."

"Then tell me!"

"What if things go back to the way they were before? You were barely ever home, you hardly ever spoke to me and you scarcely even acknowledged my existence! How can you be sure you won't end up like that again when you no longer need me Bakura? I depend on your dependence because I know it means you'll stay with me." He shouted, tears freely running down his face...How did I not realise? I shut everyone out in the years building up to the incident...and now I was continuing on as if it never happened. Ryou...

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. I'd been apologising to Ryou a lot recently. It never seems to be enough.

"Let's just go see Marik." he mumbled heading inside.

* * *

"Hi Ryou, back so soon?" the woman at the reception greeted brightly as we came in.

"Yeah, I've dragged Bakura over to see Marik." Ryou replied about as cheerily as he could probably manage. Which, as a credit to Ryou, was still pretty happy sounding.

"Oh yes I remember," she said, clasping her hands together "Dr. Hargreaves hasn't gotten everything ready yet so you'll have to wait here."

"Ok thanks Judith." Ryou said before plopping down into one of the squidgy couches clumped to one side of the room.

"Hi Bakura I don't think we've been properly introduced." she said with an unfading smile as she extended her hand.

I looked at it blankly, glanced at my crutches then looked back up at her.

"I'm Mrs. Howard but you can call me Judith." she continued cheerfully as she withdrew her hand.

"Hello Mrs. Howard." I replied emotionlessly before joining Ryou. She laughed at my reply.

"Are you sure you two are related?" she quizzed jokingly.

"I'm pretty sure of that." Ryou sighed.

"Well I suppose being your older brother he sees it as is his job to protect you, which leaves little room for being friendly, hmm?" she said with a knowing look aimed directly at me.

"Oh he's not my older brother, we're twins." Ryou interjected.

"Really?" she asked sceptically.

"Mmm-hmm." Ryou sounded with a nod of his head.

"Good Afternoon Ryou!" A woman in a white doctor's coat cheered as she glided into the room. I guess she must be the 'infamous' Dr. Hargreaves.

"Afternoon Dr. Hargreaves." Ryou said as he stood up.

"And you must be Bakura!" she said with a meaningful expression.

"Correct." I replied coldly.

"Well we don't want to keep Marik waiting, please, follow me." she instructed, leaving the reception down the hallway she came in from. Ryou scurried after her but I simply slowly made my way into a standing position before hobbling along. I made it to the hallway and Ryou was standing there.

"I forgot you, didn't I?" he whispered meekly.

"It's ok, I'm here now." I assured him.

"You still there?" the doctor asked as she poked her head around the corner she'd just gone down.

"Yeah, we just can't go that fast." Ryou replied smiling at me. I returned his smile without a second thought. We're brothers and nothing will separate us ever again.

* * *

A/N: Whew this is taking longer than I expecting and I just needed to get another chapter out. I need some reviews for encouragement! The next chapter will also be from Bakura's POV and I should finish that soon...hopefully. Till then keep reading, keep enjoying and keeeeeeep Thiefshipping!


	10. Chapter 10

Bakura

Dr. Hargreaves opened a door with a sign that read 'Visitor room one'. The room was arranged almost exactly the same as the one I was in last time except the walls were painted a putrid faded pink colour and it felt slightly bigger.

I shuffled into the room not yet looking Marik in the eye. Ryou followed me in and so did the doctor.

"I'd like to sit in for this one if that's ok?" she asked to no one in particular as she took a seat against the wall to the side and pulled a notebook and pen from her jacket pocket.

"That's fine." Ryou answered calmly as he sat next to her. I saw Marik give her a glare as I finally dragged my gaze in his direction. I was surprised to see he no longer had a straitjacket on and his arms were bare save for his shoulders.

"Hi Marik." I said meekly as I sat down on the other side of the table he was sat behind. For some bizarre reason I was feeling slightly, what was the word? Nervous?

"Glad you've accepted that's my actual name." he goaded with a grin. I tried to keep a straight face but something about him just made me want to smile.

"You look even more stupid then normal when you smile..." he said slowly as if trying to remember the lines from an unwritten play.

I shook my head to forcefully wipe the beam from my face and to silence the echo reverberating through my head. It was silent for a while. I felt awkward having Ryou and that woman watching us. It was like they were an audience waiting for the next scene to happen after the interval.

"So I'd like some answers." we said simultaneously.

"You go first." Marik offered with a shrug of his shoulders. There was something almost mystical in the movement. Wait what? Mystical? A shrug? What the-

Oh, I'm meant to be saying something.

"Ok, how about I tell you about the Marik I thought I was going to see and you see if it rings any bells?" I proposed hoping my thoughts weren't affecting my face in anyway.

"Why would it-"

"Do you want to know or not? Because if you do, kindly shut the fuck up." I interrupted bitterly.

"Fine! Don't get your batwings in a twist." he grumbled with a derogatory roll of his eyes.

"My Wha- never mind..." I sighed as I figured out what he was talking about. Damned stupid hair.

Ryou giggled slightly at our antics, I glanced at him briefly ready to snap at him but Marik yanked me back to the scene we were playing out.

"You going to explain or...?"

"I was just about to." I snarled which simply made him chuckle, he has a handsome laugh. Hang on a second did I just think tha-

"Well get on with it then." he said with his lips stuck in a teasing smirk.

"Have you ever played a card game called Duel Monsters?" I inquired using a similar beginning to when I told the story to Ryou.

"Yeah." he said almost defensively, his eyes clouding over.

"Well this 'other Marik' was said to be really good at this game so I went out to find him because I wanted to duel someone with some form of ability." I explained "and I found him in a warehouse on the outskirts of town and I was beating him when he started cackling something about a 'shadow game'"

"A...shadow game?" he repeated uncertainly. Something looked...off about him, his hair was looking different somehow and I think his voice had changed somewhat, like he was straining it but I dismissed the idea that there was something different and continued on with my story.

"Yeah and I thought he was just talking crazy but then the air around me grew heavy and dark. He summoned a monster I didn't recognise which defeated me."

"And then what?" he pressed.

"I don't really remember..."

"Really?" He asked "That is a shame."

"What do you mean?"

"I've always wanted to know what happens to my victims when they're taken to the shadow realm." he replied grimly then started cackling. I know that cackle!

"You...You're..."

"Is poor Bakura confused?" he asked with that maniacal glint present in his purple eyes, Marik's smile had been deformed into a demonic grin and his hair looked like he'd been struck by lightning. Ryou made a motion to stand up and do...something? But Dr. Hargreaves stopped him with a forceful arm.

"It's a pity you've come back really." he said looking at his nails nonchalantly "And to think you went to all that trouble to seek your revenge against me only to find my pitiful host instead."

"What are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"You really hurt poor little Marik's feelings you know," he continued merrily "You found him again and all you could say is it never happened?"

"But it-"

"Silence!" he roared "You don't have time for that anymore!"

"What do you mean?" I pressed.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he retorted grimly.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"Because now I have to make sure I get rid of you permanently!" he cried as he lunged across the table. His arms extended out towards my throat. I tried to stand up, I attempted to dodge, but I didn't make it in time and instead I solely succeeded in helping him pin me to the ground.

I could barely believe this was the very same Marik whose smile I was admiring mere minutes ago. I sure wasn't questioning why he's in here anymore that's for sure.

I started to gag under the pressure to my throat and I flailed my head around trying to find out what on Earth our spectators were doing. Ryou was standing there frozen in shock his hands clasped to the sides of his face and his mouth in a little round 'o'. Dr. Hargreaves however was behind Marik with a needle poised ready to inject him. She jabbed it into his arm and quickly plunged the liquid into his bloodstream. He thrashed around and tried to knock her over but she merely stepped calmly out of the way and he quickly collapsed onto the floor, the sedative having taken hold of his body.

I collapsed too having exhausted myself by struggling against him. Ryou was quickly by my side to check I was alright.

"Are you ok?" he asked pulling me up into a sitting position.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied unconvincingly as I rubbed my throat.

"Lucky thing you had that injection on you." I said addressing the doctor. She looked up at me from where she was next to Marik. He'd already reverted back to his 'normal' state and he looked peaceful.

"It wasn't luck." she said seriously "Ryou, I'm trusting you to watch over Marik while I get some help to move him, I'll be back shortly"

"Understood." he nodded, echoing her seriousness.

She quickly left and Ryou helped me into one of the chairs on the side.

"That was even more absurd than your first visit." Ryou commented flatly. His eyes were fixed on Marik like he was a monster ready to slay us all.

"I suppose but at least he's back to normal now." I noted gesturing to the boy on the floor. Were we meant to move him at all? It felt wrong to just leave him sprawled over the floor like that.

"How can you be sure?" he asked.

"His hair's not spiked up." I observed, slightly puzzled by his question.

"But it never was." He replied looking me in the eye critically then staring back at Marik, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Chris and Mandy, I want you to take Marik to the padded cell." Dr. Hargreaves ordered as she re-entered the room with two people trailing behind her. They were carrying a stretcher and swiftly went about moving Marik on to it and out of the room.

"Why does he need to go there?" Ryou inquired.

"We have no way of knowing who he'll wake up as so it's best to keep him somewhere he has nothing to hurt others or himself with." she explained.

"And he'd just got the straitjacket off too..." Ryou sighed sadly.

"What do you mean you won't be able to tell?" I retorted irritably "He's obviously not going to be maniacal, you can tell by his hair!"

They both turned to me as if I was the one who needed to be committed to the institute.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"His...hair." I repeated with less conviction.

"Bakura," Ryou said softly "his hair didn't change."

"But-Ah!" I gasped as my head started pounding. I fell to my knees with my hands clamped to my forehead as if I could staunch the pain with my palms.

"Bakura!" Ryou yelped as I collapsed to the ground. I tried to keep my eyes open but my eyelids wouldn't obey me and eventually my world was just darkness.

* * *

_I was back in the dark space again, it was starting where the last dream...vision...thing had left off. My body was forced through the gateway and I saw I was floating above the hospital I'd woken up in. I saw Ryou walking inside the building and suddenly gravity took a hold of me and I plummeted to the ground. I face planted into the concrete in front of the building. A fall from such a height should have killed me but for some reason I didn't give a second thought as I raced after Ryou. I got in as he just turned a corner and I continued to chase him. Who would he be visiting in this hospital? _

_I followed him into a room and inside I saw him sat down next to someone..._

_Me._

"_Ryou what's going on?" I asked somehow not panicking, maybe I was just in shock. He didn't answer me so I went and waved my hand in front of his face. Still no response. _

_I looked over to the 'me' lying in the bed. I reached out to touch him but I was suddenly outside of a house. I had no way of telling where I was but something told me I was still in town. I went up to the door. I don't know why but for some reason I was suddenly filled with rage and thoughts of revenge. That bastard who put me in a coma, this must be his house! I don't know why I was so certain of this but I burst into the house. However, instead of a hallway, I was in a bedroom. I saw someone cowering on the bed._

"_You!" I roared fiercely. _

"_Don't hurt me!" the person whimpered pitifully._

"_What?" I asked in confusion. My mind had convinced me they were the person who put me in a coma...now I'm not so sure..._

* * *

I opened my eyes. Another dream.

"He was telling the truth." I stated plainly.

"You're awake now are you?"

I turned my head to the side to see Ryou reading a book. He inserted a bookmark and put it down next to him.

"You've been out for over an hour Bakura," he informed me worriedly "And who was telling the truth?"

"Oh you heard that."

"Yep." he said cheerfully "Now answer the question."

"Marik, he was telling the truth about when we first met, well when I first met his normal self." I answered pulling myself up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"But how's that possible?" he asked.

"I need to collect my thoughts. Can we go home first before I explain?" I requested "Where are we anyway?"

"This is one of the therapy rooms," he explained as he handed me my crutches "Dr. Hargreaves said we could use it until you woke up."

"Well I'm up now so let's go."

We walked out, me hobbling along on my crutches and Ryou walking right beside me.

Now I know three things for certain: 1. The two Mariks are the same person 2. I was Marik's imaginary friend and finally 3. I have no idea what the fuck to do next. Fan-tucking-fastic.

* * *

A/N: There you go. If you have any questions I'll be happy to hear them but only so long as you realise I ain't going to spoil anything. Any theories would be cool, it'd be fun to know what you think has happened/will happen. Thanks for reading, see you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Marik

_I can't move. My arms – they won't budge! What's going on? Why's it so dark?_

_At the very moment I was thinking this my surroundings were suddenly flooded with blinding white light._

_I looked down at my arms reluctantly and it was just as I expected. I was stuck inside a damned straitjacket._

_I gave up struggling. There was no point in wasting my energy. _

_This place. I think it's a room but for all I knew it was a vast, endless expanse of white. There's nothing I can do and there's nowhere to go._

_Someone started cackling. Quietly at first, like it was being muffled but it steadily got louder. The noise reverberated around me and it didn't stop. It kept going, encasing me in its cruel sound. Why won't it stop? Please...Someone...Please...Make it stop. _

_I rocked back and forth to try and comfort myself but it didn't work. I screamed but it was a drop in the ocean against the torrent of laughter._

_Forcing my knees tight to my body, I collapsed onto my back. Nothing could stop the cackling. Nothing worked._

_Then without warning the laughter-stopped. I let out a sigh of relief but then a new sensation filled my body with terror. The floor was disintegrating. I looked in all directions. It was collapsing all around me until just the floor I was on was left and then...that too crumbled out of existence._

_I fell down into the depths. The light that had filled my world had disappeared into obscurity and I was left falling to my doom._

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I was ok. I checked my arms to be sure and-wait! The straitjacket is still there! What's going on?

"No!" I shouted "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

I writhed around like it was burning my skin to be encased in such a garment.

I heard the panel in the door sliding across and I spun around to see the eyes of Dr. Hargreaves watching.

"Get it off of me!" I screeched. She slid shut the hatch and for a short moment I thought she was coming in to help me but it soon became evident that was not the case when I heard her walking away.

Although my heart was still racing from the fear coursing through my veins I had managed to calm down enough to realise something important. I wasn't in my normal room.

I delved deep into my memory bank to try and recall what had happened but all I could recollect was that dream, the terrifying nightmare. The mere thought of that evil cackle set my teeth on edge.

I scanned my surroundings and I recognized this room as the padded cell. I'd only been in here once before. If I remember rightly it when I first got here: I was being difficult to say the least and I got shoved in here until I calmed down, but what am I doing here now?

"Mat!" I called desperately as I jumped up to the door "Why am I in here?"

If I wasn't in this fucking straitjacket I'd have been pounding against the door.

She opened the hatch making me jump back.

"Don't you remember?" she asked with a hint of exasperation.

"Nope, should I?"

She ignored my question, slammed the hatch shut and walked away again. Did I say something wrong?

* * *

Hearing the door opening, I looked up in the hope that it was Doc but instead it was just some nurse.

"Follow me." they ordered. I complied and walked out of the padded room.

Further along the corridor I could see a door was open. I could hear voices coming from inside. One of the voices I recognised as Mat's, the other was a girl's voice. The nurse I was trailing after noticed this too and swiftly went to close the door but not before I managed to sneak a peek inside. The other voice apparently belonged to a brunette patient. This is the first time I've seen another patient inside here.

"Wait in here." the nurse commanded gesturing to the room he was standing in the doorway of.

"Dr. Hargreaves will be with you in a moment." he explained briefly.

I sauntered in and sat down in one of the chairs. I was momentarily surprised I was being left alone after being in the padded cell but then I realised a) there's a camera in the top right corner of the room b) I'm in a straitjacket and c) the door is locked. The third was a guess but it didn't really matter seeing as not being able to use my arms made opening the door difficult in any case.

The question of why I woke up in the padded room was still at the forefront of my mind. I cast my mind back to yesterday. I was meant to see Bakura wasn't I? That's right I did. He was telling me about this 'other Marik' and then-what? That dream...did I black out or something?

"Marik?" Mat asked, her presence only just breaking into my consciousness.

"Ah!" I yelped as I fell backwards in my chair out of surprise. She caught me before I fell over completely and set me back safely.

"Mind yourself." she reprimanded with a light smile.

"Thanks." I replied.

"So what do you remember about yesterday?" she asked retrieving her notepad "And remember, you promised to tell me everything if I got Bakura to visit you again."

"But I didn't-"

"But nothing." she interrupted.

"Fine." I sighed with a roll of my eyes.

"I remember he started to tell my about this 'other Marik'," I answered, a frown form at the mere mention of the name "but then all I can recall is this dream I had."

"Ok, tell me about this dream." she prompted.

I told her about my dream and she seemed satisfied with my explanation. She took a brief look at her notes, looked me in the eyes and told me seriously:

"You have Dissociative Idenity Disorder."

"I have what?" I retorted.

"Split-personality-"

"Yeah I heard you the first time." I interrupted "Does that mean the other Marik...?"

"Yes." she answered brusquely "He is you."

"Shit!" I shouted.

"It's okay Marik."

"No it's not!" I yelled "That means I'm the one who put him in a coma! How did I even...When did I...Fuck!"

I forcedly shut my eyes, not wanting to face this cruel reality.

"Marik we can work through this," she declared with determination "you just need to trust me."

"Do you think every time I've had that dream the other me had taken over?" I inquired anxiously. Now I was aware of the implications of this dream I was starting to remember having it before, a disconcerting number of times.

"That's sounds quite likely. You have full dissociation which means the switching between distinct personality states and with this you have state dependant memory."

"And that means?" I pressed not fully understanding.

"It means Marik, you only possess the memories of your current personality and in your particular case the memories from your other personality are blocked by this dream which would also explain your fear of the straitjacke,t" she explained "you associated it with your nightmares."

"Speaking of which, why am I back in this?" I demanded.

"It's for your own safety," she stated "your other side he...he tried to kill Bakura."

"What?" I screeched, panic filling my body.

"It's okay Marik, Bakura is fine." she said trying to sooth my fears "The important thing right now is to try and find out why this dissociation happened in the first place."

"Okay." I replied, my voice hitching as I held back the tears that were threatening to spill from the shock.

"So let's start at the beginning." she requested with a sad smile. She could tell it wasn't going to be a happy story.

I told her about my family. How my mother died giving birth to me; how my brother and sister both left but I didn't want to dwell on the thought of my father for very long, which unfortunately Doc picked up on.

"What was your relationship with your father like?" she inquired. I was conflicted as to whether I should tell her the truth and be done with it or to lie through my teeth and pretend everything was fine.

"I am aware it wasn't good," she continued as she noticed my hesitation "otherwise you wouldn't be in here."

"What do you mean by that?" I snapped. I'm in here because (at least at the time I thought) I was hallucinating Bakura's existence.

"You _do _know why you were admitted?" she asked worriedly "You remember the trial right?"

"The...trial?"

"It all makes sense now..." she mumbled quietly, though just loud enough for me to hear.

"Mat?"

"Marik," she began looking me straight in the eye "you're in here because you tried to kill your father."

"What?" I gasped. She couldn't be serious...

"Then in the trial you told the court your imaginary friend told you to do it," she continued "and for obvious reasons you were committed to this institute."

"How?"

"Clearly it was your alter-ego who tried to hurt your father," she concluded ignoring my current questions in favour of finishing her explanation "which in a way is lucky because you ended up here with people who can help you."

"What about Bakura?" I asked.

"What about him?" she responded.

"Did I imagine him or not?" I clarified.

"It's quite possible your mind projected his image because you sub-consciously felt guilty." she deduced as I had done before seeing Bakura again. Though I had previously dismissed the idea it makes a terrifying amount of sense when paired with this Dissocative Idenity Disorder

"But he remembers it too!" I exclaimed frantically "I know he does!"

"Marik you can't keep deluding yourself, if you continue to deny he was a hallucination you'll never get better." Mat reprimanded sternly.

"I'm not deluding myself! He has to remember...he has to."

I was becoming less and less sure. If he was imaginary then my whole life is a lie.

"Did you fall in love with him?" Doc inquired bluntly.

"Oh course not!" I denied as heat rushed to my cheeks "He's so arrogant! He never listens and he always has to be right! How could I love someone so infuriating?"

"About a week after being committed you said 'I loved him'." she asserted referencing notes from near the beginning of her book "At the time I lacked any other context but now I think I understand."

"It's not like that! I was, uh, talking about-" I stuttered, struggling (and ultimately failing) to think up an excuse.

"It's okay Marik." She assured me sincerely "I'm not going to judge you, it's just important that I understand why you cling to this idea that he was actually there so strongly."

"I thought I loved him, I truly did, but everything's so messed up now I'm finding it hard to distinguish any of my feelings." I confessed, aware of the promise I'd made her "It was so much simpler when he was my imaginary friend."

"But was it better?" she challenged.

"I suppose not," I admitted "Dad was still abusing me and strictly speaking, I was still alone."

"Your dad abused you?" she asked, picking up on the important detail I'd let slip.

"Yes," I sighed "he blamed me for my mother's death."

"Thank you Marik."

"What for?"

"For opening up to me." she answered "You could've lied, you could have gone back on our agreement but you didn't, so thanks for that."

"Now I've just got to get better, right Doc?"

"It's not going to be easy but yeah, that's right." she replied. A hint of worry clouded her eyes but she soon put on her optimistic mask as she led me back to my room.

So I'm even further from sanity then I originally thought. This other, more dangerous, side of me, how many times has he made an appearance? Every time I had that dream. Far more times than I'd dare to acknowledge. I couldn't remember why I was scared of my straitjacket before, there's probably some psychological mumbo-jumbo that would explain that I suppressed the memory because it traumatised me so much or something.

But my main concern now though is how I didn't realise why I was committed to this place. Thinking back on it now it did seem strange...that was why I was so difficult when I first arrived.

There's little reason for me to try and figure this all out by myself. I've opened up to Mat now, may as well let her decipher the incomprehensible nonsense that makes up my mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryou

He's gone back to being silent. He said he would explain things when we got home but instead he just sat in our room. He didn't read, he didn't play on the GameCube, (which was a shared present from our Grandma on our sixth birthday) he just lay on his bed and thought, sporadically drifting in and out of sleep.

He was in this state for the rest of Saturday and the whole of Sunday and I was getting increasingly vexed. Besides being worried about his health I also felt aggravated that he wouldn't talk to me. But as luck would have it on the Monday he crawled out of his shell.

I was sat in the kitchen eating my cereal and he came in to get his own breakfast. I was pleased to see him but the shock of it made me choke on my food. He placed his bowl on the table then sat down and started eating without as much as a glance in my direction.

"G-Good morning Bakura." I greeted once I managed to swallow my current mouthful. He still didn't look up at me.

It being a Monday I had school to get ready for so I went about my normal routine and, much to my surprise, so did Bakura. I headed outside to drive to school and as I was starting the engine when he climbed inside.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, like the silence was suffocating me. I couldn't drive in this state so I just sat there concentrating on moving the air in and out of my lungs.

"Are you going to start driving anytime soon?" Bakura asked coarsely.

"What the fuck Bakura?" I snapped back. That shocked him.

"Nothing." He replied sternly. It was like our relationship had gone backwards. He didn't want anything to do with me except this time I wasn't going to just go along with it.

"It's not nothing you lying bastard." I retorted severely. Swearing made my mouth taste foul but it was necessary to keep his attention.

"Why do you care so much?" he growled "It's got nothing to do with you!"

"Don't try and spout that bull crap! You're my brother and this is affecting you badly so just- just tell me!" I roared.

"You're going to be late for school" he reprimanded, deflecting my attack.

"Fine!" I shouted throwing my arms up in the air in frustration "Don't tell me, your loss!"

We continued this routine of not talking to each other for the whole week. The only interaction we had was when I dropped him off and picked him up from the clinic.

It wasn't until that Friday that he eventually said anything to me.

"I don't need my crutches anymore" he grunted as he clambered into the car, obviously, crutch-less.

"Great" I replied unenthusiastically as I started to drive home.

"I'm going to have to go for another week to make sure everything's strong enough but after that I'll be free."

"What about your education?" I pressed, failing to suppress my interest in his recovery.

"The tutor at the clinic has been impressed with how much I know and has told me I have two choices." he explained surprisingly willingly "Either I can join the year below or if I work really hard I can go into the current year with extra periods before and after school to help catch up."

"And which will you do?" I asked. I had a feeling I knew which one it'd be...

"I'm going to go into the year below" he replied. Just as I suspected he chose the option which required less work.

I was fighting the urge to confront him about his lack of communication but I didn't dare risk getting angry while I was driving. That would be a recipe for disaster.

Bakura's willingness to communicate soon disappeared again. I had the morning off on Saturday so I decided to dedicate the time for myself.

I went for a walk in the local park. Though, I use the term 'park' loosely as it consisted of just a field. There used to be a heavily vandalized swing set but that eventually disappeared, most likely taken to pieces to be sold for scrap metal.

I sat down on a memorial bench that had been placed here about a week ago. I don't know what makes me sadder: the fact that someone had to die for me to sit here or the fact that it was in a place like this they thought they'd be best remembered. Regardless, I sat and watched the people living their lives around me; a couple of dog walkers, some teenagers smoking in a corner, the usual.

I was going to move on but then two little children ran into the field. They looked like siblings. There was a boy and a girl; the boy looked slightly older, maybe eight or nine and the girl about six. The lack of a parent made me slightly on edge but Bakura and I used to play on our own when we were young so I didn't think much of it.

They were innocently playing tag but then the older one started shouting. I felt for the little girl. Bakura can be so hot-headed and can make me feel worthless and insignificant with a single word. I was almost tempted to help the poor girl but then the boy stopped shouting. I noticed the girl had begun to cry and the look on the older siblings immediately changed from anger to regret. The boy helped his sister back up and then they ran off to play some more.

We always go through the three stages. Anger, Sadness and Regret.

Sometimes the anger stage lasts longer than it probably should but we always settle our differences in the end. I probably haven't been as nice as I could have been. He's been having a hard time both physically and mentally. I should apologise for being so inconsiderate when I see him this evening and give him some space to sort things out for himself.

* * *

Though I had the morning off I still had to go to work that afternoon.

"Did you have a nice morning Ryou?" Judy asked as I walked into the building.

"It was good, I managed to sort some useful things out," I replied with high spirits "how was your day off yesterday?"

"It was lovely, I spent it shopping with my daughter." she answered brightly.

"That's great well see you later." I said quickly as I walked away before she started a speech on the wonderful qualities of her daughter, who I'm sure is a really splendid person, I just don't want to hear about it for the hundredth time.

I got out my trusty mop and set about getting the floor clean. I was humming a little tune to myself when I heard a muffled noise coming further down the corridor.

I followed the sound and as I got nearer I figured out it was someone crying. The sound led me to Dr. Hargreaves's office. I was lost as to what to next. She never cries, she never gets upset, she's so level headed...she can't be crying!

As I tiptoed towards the door my shoe squeaked. I winced and hoped she didn't hear but then out came the question:

"Is somebody there?" in the strained and raspy voice of someone who'd cried them self hoarse.

I was frozen in a moment of uncertainty but my need to help her won out.

"It's Ryou." I said softly as I poked my head through the door.

"Oh, hi Ryou." she said with a sniff.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I reached into my pocket and withdrew a pack of tissues "Do you need a tissue?"

"No I'm fine." she replied as she produced a whole box from her desk drawer.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" I pressed gently.

"It's been a year." she answered with a sad sigh. Her attention left me and travelled to a frame placed on her desk. She clasped it in her shaky hands and stroked the photo with a great sorrow filling her eyes. A sorry smile graced her lips as she looked back up at me.

"Since my son, Ryan, died." She clarified.

"Oh I'm sorry." I murmured my condolence.

"It's not your fault." She mumbled.

I opened my mouth to say something else but she cut me off.

"You remind me of him." She said rather bluntly.

"Oh..." I said slightly stunned.

"He was kind and cared about others" she muttered almost to herself. I wasn't going to question why she was doing this. She was unloaded her emotions caused by being reminded of a difficult time in her life. Being a psychiatrist, I shouldn't have been surprised she'd figured out how to release her emotions.

"That's why I let you check on Marik," she continued "I knew you would only be helping him, I knew you were doing something good."

"Thank you for trusting me." I said, finally finding my voice.

"Thank you for being trustworthy." She replied. Her gaze drifted back to the photo and I thought it best to leave her.

I'd just finished work and was about to walk out the door but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Do you know about Dr. Hargreaves's son?" I inquired to Judith.

"Yes." She answered quietly "It's sad isn't it. She's divorced too, after her son died the marriage quickly became difficult."

"Terribly sad." I sighed.

"She does have a soft spot for you Ryou, don't-just don't leave her without saying goodbye okay?"

"I promise." I assured her. In a contrived sort of way Matilda fills the empty space that was left when I moved out. She's become the mother figure in my life.

* * *

A/N: Sort of fillery. I hope Ryou isn't OOC in this story, I wanted him to be nice but not a pushover.

On the origins of the story: So a couple of months ago I woke up and Bakura was there. He existed in my life. It was a school day and I moved out seats for him and during my Stats class he complained (Hence in Chapter Four). It was only for one day though and the next morning I woke up and everything was back to normal. So like any normal person I thought 'hey, I'm going to write a story about this', and here we are. It had never happened before and it's never happened since so you don't have to worry about my mental health.


	13. Chapter 13

Marik

"Time to go outside!" trilled Mat with a surprising amount of enthusiasm as she burst through my door.

"Outside?" I asked suspiciously.

"Indeed, the very place." She replied cryptically. I glared at her but she just stood there smiling. It was actually kind of creepy.

"Can you please explain?" I demanded impatiently once I got too annoyed with her grin.

"Outside!" she exclaimed "You know...where the sun shines and the birds sing."

"You know that's not what I meant." I remarked with a roll of my eyes.

"I'm messing with you Marik," She said, as if I hadn't figured _that _out "because you opened up to me you can go outside as a reward."

"Oh...okay." I replied still a little unsure about the situation. I hadn't really told her much more since after Bakura's last visit so why was she only doing this now?

I followed her out the door and she then gestured for me to follow a nurse.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I tried to sound merely curious but truth be told I didn't want to take this next step without her.

"As you'll discover shortly Marik," she replied somewhat condescendingly "you're not the only patient in this facility."

"I already knew that." I mumbled. There was that brunette I had seen briefly.

"What was that Marik?"

"Nothing." I replied begrudgingly.

She walked away and I followed the nurse down the hallway, then down another hallway and down some steps. I felt incredibly disorientated because I'd never been to this part of the building before. We approached a big door that would inevitably lead outside. I began to feel nervous but I just kept walking until I was through the door.

The first thing I noticed was the breeze. I stood still with my eyes closed and just enjoyed the sensation for a moment. The sound of the door closing behind me made me open my eyes and I realised I wasn't the only one out here.

I suppose this is what Doc meant when she mentioned about not being the only patient.

And just as I thought that girl was here too.

"Who are you?"

"Ahh!" I yelped. There was a guy with brown hair standing beside me. He was now laughing at having made me jump.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"It's okay." the brown haired girl said with a smile as she stood next to me.

"Hey Tristan don't scare people like that!" she shouted at the guy who's name was apparently Tristan.

"You are a shoe!" he crowed "You can't tell me what to do!"

"What did you say!" she shouted with a fist raised. She seemed slightly panicked when she realised what she'd just said. She took a deep breath and started to count quietly.

"Who are-?"

"Five, six, seven," she continued, louder now.

"What-?"

"Eight, Nine, Ten," she was almost shouting now. I eventually realised she was trying to calm down and that I was actually making it worse.

"Sorry about that." She said after she'd reached twenty.

"That's okay" I replied, it was sort of my fault after all.

"My name's Téa!" She greeted with a bright smile "What's yours?"

"Oh my name's Marik" I said still slightly taken aback by the whole situation.

"Marik?" she repeated with a slight giggle "that's a funny name"

I frowned at her (which I really ought to stop doing in these situations because I always get the same result) but she started to giggle some more.

"Well Téa is a funny name too!" I retorted. The giggling ceased.

"Why would you say something so mean?" she asked as her eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," I answered half truthfully "I actually think it's a, uh, rather nice name."

"You do?"

"Sure!" I replied.

"Okay!" she cheered "So what are you doing here?"

I was going to have to tread carefully around this one. Her emotions were changing so fast I was feeling dizzy.

"I've got DID," I answered but judging by the look on her face she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Multiple personality disorder." I clarified.

"Oh!" she exclaimed with sudden understanding.

"I've got bipolar but you've probably already figured that out" she said slightly embarrassed.

I was slightly scared to say anything in case I set her off again but luckily she hadn't finished talking yet. We started to walk around. Apparently 'outside' mainly consisted of a basketball court nobody was playing on. I was slightly annoyed that I had the straitjacket on because, despite the fact that I wouldn't have wanted to play, I would've liked the option to.

I understood why they put it back on. There'd been another case of the 'other me' showing itself during the week. Doc told me the treatment will be in three phases though I'd nodded off when she was explaining the specifics. At the moment she's teaching me how to handle some of my potentially dangerous behaviour and also about regulating my emotions. I'm a bit scared of when she comes to address the trauma that's caused this condition but I'll have to deal with that when I get there.

"As I said the one who scared you was Tristan," Téa explained in a light hearted manner "and he's got schizophrenia."

"Is that everyone?" I asked.

"Oh no," she chuckled at the idea "we're just the only ones outside, there are normally more but I'm guessing because this is your first time meeting anyone else here Dr. Hargreaves didn't want to scare you."

"So she thought Tristan wouldn't scare me?"

She laughed and this time I joined her.

"He's not really that scary." She said "He's just a bit different, but then again, aren't we all?"

"I suppose" I replied lamely.

"Hey don't be gloomy!" she reprimanded jovially "You've got a friend now!"

"A friend?" I asked sceptically.

"Yeah, we're friends so I don't want any of that glum behaviour." She stated firmly. It made me feel happy that we'd only known each other for a maximum of ten minutes and she was already declaring us friends.

"Now let's try introducing you to Tristan properly." She suggested.

"Hey Tristan!" she called as we headed towards him.

"Hello Téa!" he called back. If he still thought she was a shoe he seemed rather okay with talking to her.

"Am I still a shoe?" she asked.

"Yep!" he cheered "A purple high heeled shoe to be precise!"

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really really." He confirmed.

"That's so sweet I was worried I was a flip flop!" she replied "Anyway I came to introduce you to Marik." Téa said gesturing towards me.

"Pleasure to meet you," Tristan greeted with a friendly nod "Joey says you're a demon but I like you."

"Who's Joey?" I whispered to Téa.

"Joey is from Brooklyn and lives inside my head." Tristan answered with a proud smirk on his face as he crossed his arms. Apparently he heard my question.

"Okay..."

"Why is there an octopus hugging you?" he asked seriously.

"An Octo-"

"He means the straitjacket" Téa hissed into my ear before giving me a steely smile.

"Oh!" I exclaimed "That's to keep the demon inside."

"Shut up Joey, I don't care if you're right the octopus is keeping it inside him." Tristan growled.

"Is he okay?" I asked Téa with genuine concern as Tristan continued to bicker with 'Joey'.

"Sometimes you've just got to let him argue with himself." she replied with a shrug "As long as he doesn't start _fighting_ with himself he's fine."

We walked away at this point to let Tristan settle his differences with himself.

"Have you had any visitors?" Téa asked.

"Yeah I have," I replied as vaguely as I could "how about you?"

"My Mum's visited a couple of times but whenever I get angry she always starts to cry and has to leave." She said on the verge of tears once more.

"My family hasn't visited me at all." I sympathised.

"But you just said you've had visitors." She stated. I'd somehow avoided making her cry again but now the conversation was geared towards me and I wasn't too happy about that.

"Well, yeah, but, uh, it wasn't a relative."

"But I thought only family members were allowed to visit patients." She countered.

"They must have made an exception?" I suggested trying to back away from her. She was slightly smaller than me but still managed to loom over me in an almost threatening manner.

"Why would they do that for you?" She challenged.

I didn't know the answer myself. Why was I the exception? What made me so special?

"Answer me!" she roared at my silence.

"I-I-I-"

"One...two..." she began to count. I was worried for a second she was counting to three for me to answer but I realised she trying to calm herself. I let out a sigh of relief. I walked over to one of the benches that lined one side of the court and flopped down into it.

"She doesn't mean to get angry." Tristan said, suddenly appearing next to me on the bench.

"I know" I replied with a hefty sigh.

"I'm sure you'll find out more at group therapy." He said. He was acting rather calm and, well, normal.

"What's group therapy?" I asked curiously.

"Man, you don't know?" he chuckled. I shook my head.

"You will do soon." He said then leapt off the bench, cried something about...unicorns? Then ran off. I think that's the end of that calm spell.

"Marik?" Téa asked quietly. She'd started walking towards me when Tristan had mentioned group therapy.

"What is it?" I asked back patting the bench beside me for her to sit down.

"Sorry I shouted at you"

"It's okay, we've all got issues, that's why we're here." I said. She laughed nervously. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sunlight on my face. For a moment I wasn't in a mental institute, I wasn't crazy and Bakura was still imaginary. The thought of Bakura sent me straight back to reality with a jolt. I looked over at Téa and she had her eyes closed and was smiling.

"Hey Téa, what's group therapy?" I asked. She slowly blinked out of her daydream and opened her mouth to answer-

"Alright everyone, time to come back inside!" a nurse shouted from the doorway.

"I guess I'll see you around!" Téa shouted as she ran towards the door.

I was in quite as much of a rush to go back to my room but the nurse didn't look to be in the waiting mood so I dragged myself off the bench and back inside.

And I still don't know what the hell group therapy is!

* * *

A/N: Gosh sorry this took so long, I tried to update yesterday but it wouldn't let me upload Dx Also I went on holiday xD


	14. Chapter 14

Ryou

I woke up to the smell of burnt toast afflicting my nostrils. I wasn't too worried about it because if there was smoke enough to be of any danger the smoke alarm would have been set off. Still, now that I was awake, I felt I might as well get out of bed. I looked at the clock: 7.32. Tad early for a Sunday morning but there was no way I'd be able to get back to sleep.

Putting on my slippers I noticed other smells present in the air. Most prominent after the burnt toast was the odour of sizzling bacon, a smell which made my stomach growl in hunger.

"Shh." I ordered my stomach. I knew it would make little difference but the reality that the food wasn't going to be for me made me irrationally irritable.

I shuffled into the kitchen to see, both surprisingly and unsurprisingly, Bakura cooking his breakfast. I stood silently watching for a moment waiting for him to acknowledge my presence but then I spotted he was wearing a flowery apron I'd taken from mother's house just in case the need for such a garment arose.

Bakura turned around with a frown at the sound of my laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" he demanded. He muttered as a side note "You're not meant to be up yet..."

"I just find you wearing that apron amusing." I answered.

"Well it's the only apron I could fucking find." he snapped sourly "Anyway, I made you a cup of tea but I couldn't remember how you like it so you'll have to add milk or whatever yourself."

"Thank you!" I cheered happily at his kindness.

Wait a minute. Kindness? What suddenly happened to the withdrawn Bakura who'd been mopping around these past few weeks? My drowsiness had made my mind foggy but something had finally clicked as different.

I poured a dash of milk into my tea in silence, the questions bubbling through me refused to be voiced. I'd told myself yesterday I'd apologise. In fact I'd said I'd do it that evening but Bakura had disappeared off into the night somewhere. He didn't seem particularly hung-over so I pacified myself with the idea he hadn't gone drinking.

Bakura slid some bacon onto two plates on top of the charred toast. Two plates? My stomach became hopeful and a flicker of hope emerged in my mind as well. He carefully picked up the two dishes and turned in the direction of both the kitchen table and me. His head was face down as if embarrassed.

"Um, I uh...made you breakfast." He stated as he presented me with the food. I took it from him and placed it on the table before sitting down.

"Thank you," I said "but why?"

"Sorry." He mumbled. He still wasn't looking at me, he began to eat and I followed his example. He'd also attempted to cook some eggs but they too were burnt. The only truly palatable food was the bacon. Bakura had always had an aptitude for cooking meat. I looked up and all the food on Bakura's plate had disappeared.

He patted his chest lightly, cleared his throat and opened his mouth but-no words came out.

"The bacon's good." I complimented to start a conversation.

"Um, Thanks…" he murmured. Seems my attempt to get him talking didn't wor-

"Ryou, I'm sorry." He started then sighed "I really truly am."

"It's oka-"

"No it's not. I've been selfish and stupid and just a general bastard." He interrupted.

"I was actually going to apologise last night" I informed him.

"Wh-Why?" he exclaimed, his face contorting in confusion.

"Because I was pressuring you to tell me stuff when clearly what I should have done was give you some space to think."

"No, no, no, n-"

"How about we just agree we're both sorry?" I offered as a compromise. He frowned at me but knew it was silly to tell me I shouldn't be sorry if that's how I felt.

"Fine." He uttered "But I still want to tell you everything to try and make it up to you."

"Tell me when you're ready." I reassured him with a gentle pat on his arm.

"I'm fucking ready now!" he exclaimed tearing his arm away from my touch "It's just, well, my mind's turned to mush and I can't think straight. I've been trying all this time to understand these flashbacks and what actually happened with Marik but it's like trying to catch smoke!"

"Flashbacks?" I asked, picking up this new information. I collected up the plates and put them on the counter out of the way then returned to my seat.

"Yeah, I keep having these dreams and I swear they're memories but some of them make absolutely no bloody sense!"

"Memories? I pressed. I was going keep nudging him in the right direction until I understood or until he stopped talking.

"They're about the time I spent with Marik, you know," I didn't want to stop him talking but no, I _didn't _know "when I was his imaginary friend or whatever the hell happened during my coma."

"So what you're saying is...you _were_ his 'imaginary friend'?"

"I think so..." he collapsed into his hands in a total and utter lack of understanding. I'd never seen him like this before. He was becoming angry with himself for being confused. This must have been what had been happening inside him. This internal turmoil was tearing him apart. He had been so forceful with telling Marik it hadn't happened that now he was questioning the idea he was at a loss of what to do.

"Okay. I need to get this out of my system. No questions or interruptions till I'm finished."

"Wh-?"

"No questions!" he snapped. I nodded my understanding.

"Okay, so just before I, _we, _visited Marik for the first time I had this dream where I walked through a wood and out to a field right?" I continued to nod, showing understanding rather than remembrance. "Well I had that dream again about a week ago, and the thing is the first time I'd had it I'd thought someone had been missing from the dream, turns out I was right because the second time Marik was there.

"Then there's the dream I had when I knocked myself out trying to get up those damned stairs to the back door. I was running around in this vast darkness only to collapse and be carried off towards some strange portal. After that though, I had a follow on dream where I went through the portal thing to find myself floating over a hospital."

He frowned, his mouth trying to shape the next sentence out of barely coherent thoughts.

"You see, this is where I don't get it, not that I fucking get travelling through a mystical gateway or floating and shit but...well...I saw you walking in the hospital and so I followed you to try and get some sort of answer but when I do catch up to you, you're incapable of seeing or hearing me and not only that!" he waved his hands around in a furious fashion "But the room you were in was _my_ room!"

I couldn't help a frown forming. He couldn't be telling the truth...could he? They're just visions, dreams...Of course I visited him while he was in hospital.

Bakura spotted my display of disbelief and pulled at his hair as he let out an aggravated groan.

"If you can't believe that than you'll never believe that when I reached out to check it was really me in the hospital bed I was somehow transported to some random house! But no! In no way was it random for in fact it just so happened to be Marik's house and guess what? I burst through his bedroom door to find him cowering on his bed!"

"That's what you meant about Marik telling the truth..." I muttered.

"Yes!" he cried in what must been relief at someone else at least partly comprehending "I mean, no interrupting!"

I pretended to zip my mouth shut and Bakura let out a sigh while he wiped his eyes drearily.

"I don't know." He growled irritably "The most recent flashback dream thing I had didn't actually have Marik in it, it was his other self, his dark-"

"His Yami." I interjected.

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply.

"In Japanese 'Yami' means dark." I explained with a shrug "I just thought it worked."

"Hmm, alright then." He continued, apparently quickly convinced "In this one I saw his Yami...

* * *

Flashback - Bakura

_Nights were often difficult for me. I couldn't seem to sleep in my partial existence so I took to just lying on the floor next to Marik's bed. His regular and steady breathing relaxed me and I'd close my eyes and create my own dreams, a fake sleep almost._

_Tonight though, I simply could not relax. I felt like I was lying on a carpet of drawing pins and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was, or soon would be, very wrong._

_I jumped at the sound of Marik rolling over in his sleep and I began to feel fear running through my veins. Uncomfortable lying down I stood up and paced. Marik mumbled something I couldn't quite hear. I tried to convince myself everything was okay. That everything was normal._

_I'd just about calmed myself and was resting against the windowsill when Marik started to make some more noises. Except this time, he wasn't talking, he was laughing._

_The dark sound had me frozen in terror. This laugh was not his normal laugh and I watched in horror as he sat up and got out of bed, his hair pointed skywards as if he'd been struck by lightning._

_Marik, no, this person was no longer Marik, it was some dark and hidden side of him, so hidden I don't think he knew about it, headed towards the door without seeing me but when he put his hand to the doorknob, when I thought I was safe, he turned around. I could've sworn he looked directly at me but his gaze swiftly moved off me to survey the rest of the room. Still not satisfied he sniffed the air like a predator attempting to locate its prey. _

_"Where are you?" he growled. He made his way to the bedside table and withdrew a knife. Any other time I might've been impressed by Marik possessing a weapon, but right now I was screaming internally. I couldn't pinpoint the exact source of my fear. I was pretty sure if it had just been Marik sleep walking I wouldn't be scared because even if he was pointing a knife in my direction I would be in the safe knowledge I could get it off him. However I didn't even belief this was Marik and something about him made me think twice about my ability to defend myself despite the fact I was imaginary. That didn't mean I couldn't feel pain._

_Apparently aggravated at a lack of an answer (who in their right mind _would _answer!?) he took to slashing the air around him. He started off grunting as he unleashed his attacks, but by the end he was screaming as he lashed at his invisible enemy. I'd moved to the corner to decrease my chances of being hit but it was if some force was pushing him in my direction. _

_Every swipe, every slash, every strike, was another step closer. My mind shut down and I couldn't help but watch him draw nearer and nearer. His next attack was surely going to pierce through my insubstantial skin and my instincts to defend myself and fight back had gone, leaving me to merely close my eyes in preparation for the impact._

_Yet when I was expecting the sound of the blade slicing through the air I heard sniffling instead. A sound I was practically pleased to hear. I looked to the floor and just as I expected Marik was back and collapsed at my feet._

_"There, there." I soothed enclosing his body in a hug "Everything's okay."_

_But it wasn't. Everything was anything but okay._

* * *

End of flashback - Ryou

"Do you understand my problem? These so called memories are ridiculous because it's fucking impossible to be someone's imaginary friend while you're in a coma but I know that Marik remembers them too and we both know he does have a Yami and it's all a load of shit." He finished his speech by tossing in hands in the air then slumping onto the table.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked, taking this as my cue to start speaking again but he merely mumbled something into the table.

Did I believe him? I wasn't sure either way. He wasn't completely convinced by himself yet I could see him swaying in the direction of belief.

"I need to see Marik again." He stated firmly as he lifted his head up "at least one more time."

"I'm sorry Bakura," I replied sadly "but I can't see any situation or circumstances where Dr. Hargreaves would let you anywhere near Marik again."

"Why?" he demanded like a spoilt child.

"Because Marik needs to forget you if he's ever going to get better and leave the institute."

He blinked twice in such a manner I could've sworn he was blinking away tears.

"Fuck!" he swore as he marched out the room slamming the door shut behind him.

Oh Bakura...will your world ever make sense?

* * *

A/N: GRAGH So apparently I can't upload at home but I can at school ¬.¬ So sorry this took me so long but now I'm back at school so should be updating more regularly now. Also note on how Bakura's imaginary state works: Basically he's affected by his environment but the only thing he can affect is Marik, if that doesn't sound too lewd. But Yami Marik can sense his presence as an effect of Marik being able to see him hence him going slightly crazy.


	15. Chapter 15

Marik

"How are you feeling today, Marik?" Doc inquired.

How am I _feeling? _

* * *

Well to start with I was feeling conflicted. Do I really believe that Bakura was only a figment of my imagination? Doc had been focusing on discovering the cause of my other self so much it had left little time for me to dwell on this crucial question: The question of Bakura's existence.

I was well aware of the fact that he most definitely existed _now_ but I was still on the fence for back then. I could feel myself swaying towards accepting he was actually imaginary but...

_"Marik?" Ryou asked as he entered, cautious as ever. About a week ago he'd started to visit me every day but he still seemed rather nervous each time._

_"Hi Ryou." _

_"How are you?" he asked tentatively._

_"Fine, how's Bakura?"_

_He smiled like he too thought his brother's welfare was more important than his own._

_"Not too great, he's really confused at the moment."_

_"Really?" I had to stop clinging to this hope that he remembered. I knew it was unhealthy yet I couldn't let go._

_"He wants to see you again, and we all know that's not going to happen." He informed me regretfully._

_"Yeah..."_

If he didn't remember me, then surely he wouldn't have any reason to see me again. I was clinging at straws. He probably has some wholly selfish reason for wanting to see me, such as searching for more answers so he could alleviate the burden of not knowing. If only such a burden could be lifted so easily.

* * *

Then I was feeling disorientated. It wasn't long after Ryou had left that Mat had burst into my room in a similar fashion to when she'd informed me I would be going 'outside'. Except this time she didn't tell me where I was going and she didn't dump me on some nurse.

_"Mat! Where are we going?" I pressed._

_"You'll find out soon enough." She reprimanded "Be patient."_

_I disliked being out of the loop. I'd go as far as to say I loathed it. In my experience surprises have never been good. Except...going outside was a surprise and that wasn't a horrible incident. I actually managed to make a real life friend._

_Nevertheless, I was still apprehensive. It was also a surprise to see Bakura again and I'm not certain as to whether that was a nice surprise or not._

* * *

However now, I was feeling overwhelmed. I think this is the 'oh so elusive' thing known as group therapy. After walking through the maze that makes up the institute we finally made our way into a room containing some other patients.

_"Take a seat." Doc instructed to me, gesturing to the chairs. She stood in front of a one of them with a horseshoe shape in front of her. She then repeated the request to the whole room._

_I saw Téa but when I made eye contact with her, she frowned, looked away and sat in the chair the other side of Mat. Tristan was there as well and I could see him muttering to himself but he smiled when he saw me and sat down next to me which made me feel a little bit more at ease. I was on edge because of the other people in the room. There was a short boy with spiky, tri-coloured hair who'd bought over a small desk with a jigsaw puzzle on it as he sat next to Tristan. I wasn't too concerned about him because he seemed completely engrossed in his puzzle. However, the person making me feel uncomfortable was the guy sat next to Téa. He had cropped brown hair and his cold blue eyes were glaring at me like I was an intruder. It's true it wasn't a whole hoard of people but I wasn't really used to people anymore. When I was younger I had dozens of friends and I could manipulate them to always get my way, but as I grew up people began to realise what I was doing. Now I had the social skills of slug when talking to strangers._

* * *

"I don't know" I gave as my answer to Doc's question.

"Would you care to elaborate?" she requested.

"Not in front of strangers." I stated bluntly. I wasn't prepared to divulge any information to people I didn't even know the name of.

"Oh!"She exclaimed "How terribly rude of me!"

"Marik, this is Yugi," She said indicating the boy trying to solve the puzzle "Yugi, meet Marik."

"Nice to meet you!" he greeted brightly before shifting his attention back to his jigsaw.

"And this is Seto." She said referring to the guy who was still scowling at me.

"How do you know Marik is his real name?" Seto demanded.

"It is my real name!" I snapped.

"Marik calm down." Doc ordered before turning to Seto.

"That is his real name, I know because I've seen his birth certificate." She asserted firmly, though this was news to me too. He narrowed his eyes at me then sat forward in his chair with his head resting on his interlinked hands. I could see he wasn't going to be particularly friendly towards me anytime soon.

"So Marik, would you like to share anything with the group now?"

The truth was: I did. The uncertainty I felt regarding Bakura's imaginary existence was weighing me down. I couldn't let go because I loved him. I still loved him.

"I"-

I was going to admit it to the group.

"I"-

I had to release some of the pressure that was crushing me.

"I'm in love with my imaginary friend."

CRASH

The clattering of a bucket clanged in the hallway, quickly followed by Ryou falling through the door face first. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Please tell me he did not just hear me confess my love for his brother.

He lifted his head and looked over at me. He did. He heard. Why was I panicking? I shouldn't be panicking! I said I was in love with an imaginary friend, that doesn't mean his brother per se...Or did it?

"Sorry for intruding so abruptly." Ryou apologised as he fumbled to his feet and brushed himself off "I tripped over."

"Are you okay?" Doc asked with genuine concern.

"Yes, sorry, um, I'll be going now" he said before turning his gaze to me and mouthing a second 'sorry' to me too. He then promptly shuffled out the door.

"Who was that?" Seto challenged, clearly suspicious of anyone he didn't know.

"That was Ryou, he works here."

"He's lying to you. Did you see how shifty he looked? He came here to spy on me and steal my money."

"No he didn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I trust him." She stated decisively "There are plenty of trustworthy people in the world Seto, you need to realise that not everybody's out to get you."

"Well not everybody's trustworthy either."

"True," she admitted "but you've got to learn to judge everyone individually rather than assuming they're all the same."

"Hmm." He murmured "Duly noted."

"Thank you for telling us that Marik." Doc acknowledged as she turned her attention back to me.

"Is your imaginary friend here now?" Yugi piped up unexpectedly. He'd stopped concentrating on his jigsaw and was focused on me instead.

"Umm…" I turned to Doc for some indication of what I should disclose to the group.

"Go on Marik, the whole point of group therapy is that you try to understand and help each other."

"Okay," I mumbled as I thought of the best way to explain myself.

"No." I answered Yugi "In fact, I haven't seen him for a while now."

"Where did he go?" Seto surprised me by taking an interest "How can you claim to love someone if they've deserted you?"

"Well it's not his fault…" these people were really pressing the issue. Though I was glad none of them seemed put off by the idea I was in love with a guy "I think my other personality must have forced him to leave."

"The demon?" Tristan inquired.

"Yeah, the, uh, demon." I confirmed.

"Well that's all very well," Téa growled. She seemed really angry today, she'd had her arms firmly crossed and she'd been scowling ever since she'd sat down "but I want still want to know why you had visitors who weren't your family!"

"Téa." Doc warned "Calm down and remember not to let your anger control you."

"It's okay." I asserted before directing my attention to Téa "The visitor was a guy named Bakura, he'd had a run in with my 'other self' a while ago and he was also the friend I imagined."

"You imagined a real person?" Yugi interjected. I felt like I was the puzzle he was trying to solve now.

"Yes." I verified "It came as quite a shock to me too."

The room was cloaked in silence as everyone soaked in the information.

"I think that's enough sharing from me today." I told Mat. Yugi had started solving his jigsaw again but Téa still seemed miffed by something.

"Tristan, would you care to talk to the group?"

"I have something very important I think you all should know." He declared firmly "Téa turned me into a robot monkey!"

"What?!" Téa snapped back angrily "I did not!"

"Did too!" Tristan replied in a childish manner. Téa stood up and stalked over to Tristan, she looked ready to punch him.

"Téa." Doc called out "Remember the ways I taught you to calm down. Step back from the situation until you start thinking rationally again."

"No!" she yelled. She turned and released her fury on the table that Yugi had been working on, breaking the puzzle into its individual pieces.

Yugi had stood up to get out of the way and now, both he and Téa were staring at the puzzle lying broken on the floor.

"Yugi…" she gasped "I'm so sor-"

"Ahhh!" Yugi screamed. He was stood stock still and was letting out a scream like a banshee. He didn't stop, he just kept on screaming.

I covered my ears as Doc moved to Yugi's side swiftly and enveloped him in a hug.

"Shush Yugi" She whispered as she held him "it's okay, we're all still here."

The screaming died down and Doc let go to reveal a teary eyed Yugi. I looked at Téa and saw tears falling down her cheeks too.

"I'm so sorry Yugi." She whimpered "How about we start a new puzzle and solve it together?"

She walked up to him and wiped the tears from his face as he nodded slowly.

"You people are all crazy." I stated without thinking. Seto let out a cruel sounding laugh.

"I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you," he said in a way that conveyed he wasn't really sorry "But you're crazy too."

"Yeah…" I acknowledged "I've got DID."

"I'd figured that out since you started talking about an 'other self'." He remarked "And I deduce you had Schizophrenia?"

"Doc reckons it was caused by the DID so we haven't fully addressed it yet," I explained. "Have you got Paranoia?" I guessed. He seemed to flinch at the word.

"Indeed."

"What's Yugi got?" I inquired. I hadn't quite figured that out yet.

"He's got some sort of OCD." Tristan answered.

"What, he has to clean stuff?"

"No you imbecile." Seto answered severely "he's obsessed with puzzles and he has the compulsion to solve them. Only someone as ignorant as you would think everyone with OCD has to clean stuff."

"Well excuse me." I sneered.

"You are excused." he retorted.

Mat finished setting Téa and Yugi up with another jigsaw puzzle then came over to me as I huffed in indignation at Seto's come back.

"Time for you to leave." She ushered me out of the room leaving the others in the care of a couple of nurses.

"How're you feeling now?" she asked as we walked down the corridors towards my room.

"Tired," I answered "but relieved."

"I know we've been focusing on your disorder but tomorrow I'd like to talk to you about dealing with your emotions concerning Bakura" she informed me.

"Would it be at all possible to see him again?" I asked. She looked at me disapprovingly.

"I don't mean soon," I explained "But when I'm a bit better I'd like to at least apologise."

"We'll have to wait and see." She replied as she opened the door to my room.

I flopped onto my bed. I suppose waiting will have to do for now.

* * *

A/N: Apparently I can upload at home again *dances*. I just hope this is okay, went a bit experimental writing style wise and I don't even want to get started on how horribly inaccurate everybody's disorders probably are but I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Don't worry Bakura fans, his time will come next chapter ;D


	16. Chapter 16

Bakura

I need to see Marik again. I _will_ see him again. I just…won't do it on that bitch of a doctor's terms.

Hell it's about time that I put my breaking and entering skills to good use again and this is the perfect opportunity. If I want to see him properly though, I'll have to see him in the day time. That's where Ryou comes in. However, there's one little problem with trying to initiate this plan as soon as I'd like. Fucking school.

If I didn't need Ryou's help I'd happily skive, in fact I'd preferably do so. It would give the right impression of how little I care but his help is crucial. I need to impersonate him to give me as much time as possible.

"Bakura!" Ryou called out.

"What?" I shouted back. I had woken up about half an hour ago but had taken to staying in bed and thinking rather than getting ready.

"Get out of bed."

"Make me!" I was being immature sure, but I'd forgotten how much fun being stubborn was.

"Bakura. Get out of bed." Ryou ordered. He was now in the doorway rather than shouting from the other room.

I raised an eyebrow at him. I was struggling to stop myself laughing at the deadly serious look on his face.

"Stop being difficult!" he whined as his seriousness was overtaken by frustration "It's your first day back at school and I don't want you to make the wrong impression."

"And what, dear brother, wrong impression would that be?"

"That you're still the irresponsible, skiving, cheating, idiot you were before." He spat through gritted teeth.

"Temper, temper" I chided as I slunk out of bed.

"And for goodness sakes, put some clothes on." He ordered as he chucked a shirt at my face then left.

I looked at the uniform in disdain.

"Ryou?" I shouted. I heard him storm back to the bedroom.

"What?" he demanded.

"If I give a 'good impression'" I asked "Will you do me a favour?"

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." He agreed with exasperation.

"Thanks." I said with a grin.

"Just…" he sighed and wiped his eyes as he realised he had no idea what he was letting himself in for "Just get ready."

Well that's Ryou's cooperation successfully gained.

I smiled, today would be simple enough to get through. I'll just have to occupy myself with planning so I don't die of boredom.

* * *

I climbed out of the car. It was going to be weird being in the year below Ryou but that was better than spending all my spare time working.

"Do you want me to show you to your homeroom?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

I felt a wave of relief pass through as I registered the fact that this wasn't the same school Marik had gone to. It would've been disconcerting to think I had somehow casually overlooked him in the corridor.

Frustratingly though, the school still had the same ruddy people blocking the hallways and the same incessant buzzing of gossip and rumours being created. I noticed an influx of whispering as we passed by, especially from the twittering girls with their faces plastered in make-up. They didn't let the fact that we were one of the few schools in the area which required uniform stop them from revealing as much as possible.

"Didn't know you were such a hit with the ladies Ryou." I teased.

"Really Bakura?" he asked incredulously "You think they're giggling at the sight of _me_?"

"Well they can't be-no, not-not me?" I couldn't believe that _girls_ would find me attractive. Though I suppose it's more to the point that I was the one who didn't find girls attractive.

"Calm down." He replied sarcastically.

"You're serious?" he raised an eyebrow at my shock.

"You're new." He said in a rather spiteful way. "Plus you look 'dangerous' and 'buff'. Appearance is all those girls care about."

"You had a bad run in with 'those' girls?" I probed.

"It's no big deal." He dismissed "Anyway, here's your homeroom."

"Thanks Ryou." I decided I'd press the issue later.

"See you at lunchtime?"

"Yeah, I'll find you."

"Don't worry I'll wait by the door for you."

* * *

The room was a mess of gossiping teens and heavy with the odour of ignorance. They all seemed to have a seat, whether they were actually sat in it or instead on top of the desk. There was an unoccupied seat to the left near the back and I made my way there without any hurry and slumped into it.

A few heads turned to glance at the newcomer in mild curiosity but no one really seemed to care. Damn I was craving something bad to happen, for someone to start a fight or something even if Ryou wouldn't count it as a 'good impression'.

"Good Morning students." A silver haired man, presumably the teacher, trilled as he swept into the room. The students shuffled into their seats and I quickly scanned the teacher. His cherry coloured suit paired with his long hair simply served in making him look flamboyant and his hand movements were rather exaggerated.

"Just a few notices class." he said as he glanced at a piece of paper "As some of you may have noticed we have a new student in our midst."

I fought the urge to groan at what I knew would happen next.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked as he looked straight at me along with the majority of the class. I stood up with a hefty sigh.

"My name's Bakura." I stated tersely.

"And would you tell us something about yourself?" he pressed. I admired his persistence, we both knew I wasn't going to say anything else.

"There isn't anything of interest about me." I clarified as I sat back down.

"Fabulous." He said after an awkward pause "Anyway…"

He had some notices about sports and music clubs then let the class do what they wanted. A few took out their textbooks but most of them went back to their previous positions of chatter.

"Are you Ryou's brother?" the girl next to me inquired.

"Who's asking?" I snapped defensively.

"Oh, I'm Serenity." She said.

"And how do you know my brother?"

"Ah so I was right!" She pointed out with a smile "I'm one of his friends."

"How lovely." I sneered.

"Are you his younger brother then?" she pressed "It's just, you look older than him."

"We're twins."

"Then how come you're in the year below?"

"How come you ask so many questions?"

"Sorry." She squeaked "I was just curious."

"Right." I ended the conversation. Taking out a scrap of paper to scribble some notes about my plan: Hair gel, floor plan…

The bell rang and I stuffed the slip into my pocket.

"Where's S7?" I asked the nosey girl, deciding to make use of her.

"I can show you if you like?" she offered.

"That would be helpful." Putting up with her for a few more minutes was better than getting lost.

* * *

Science was just as much of a chore as ever and English afterwards wasn't much better. The lessons blurred as I did the minimal amount possible and soon it was time for lunch.

Ryou was waiting by the door to the canteen just like he'd said he would and I followed him to get some food and then to a table.

"How's school been then?" he asked casually as we began to eat.

"A blur of uninteresting." I answered.

"You've managed to stay out of trouble?"

"So far, yeah."

I had a look at my timetable to see what I had after lunch.

"Maths." I spat.

"Is that what you have next?"

"Yes unfortunately." That was the last subject I wanted today "Shit."

"Bakura." Ryou warned.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shi"-

"I would prefer it if you didn't use such vulgar language." A deep voice boomed as a hand covered my mouth.

"Hi Yami!" Ryou greeted brightly.

"Afternoon Ryou." he returned the greeting as he uncovered my mouth.

"Do you cover the mouth of anyone who says sh"- he narrowed his eyes as if daring me to finish the curse word but I wasn't going to take threats from this guy! –"shit?"

Before I could react his hand was plastered over my mouth again. I slapped at his arm and tried to push him off but I still hadn't gained back all my strength and my attempt at escape just made him laugh.

"Yami, don't be so harsh." Ryou scolded "It's his first day back at school and, for some reason I have yet to find out, he's aggravated he has maths next."

"There's nothing wrong with maths." Yami commented. Hadn't Ryou told me Yami was Japanese for dark? This guy certainly seemed to fit that name, though thinking about it, he was probably the guy who told him.

"Ugh, I _hate _maths." Serenity complained as she joined our table.

"Hey Serenity." Ryou said rather dismissively.

"Oh my god Ryou! You won't believe what happened in"-

"One second Serenity." Ryou interrupted "I need Bakura to tell me something."

"Oh sorry, I interrupted didn't I?" she realised sheepishly.

"It's okay!" Ryou assured her, offering her a smile before turning back to me "Anyway, Bakura, what's so bad about maths?"

I looked at the group surrounding me. The only person I felt comfortable telling anything to was Ryou. I was not keen on Miss Nosey and Mr Dark finding out anything about me that was for sure.

"Well?" Yami asked, his patience with me growing thin.

"It has to do with my dream last night." I said trying to give Ryou a meaningful look but all he returned was a look of confusion. Sheesh, I thought he'd understand that.

"To do with, you know…" I tried to gesture that I didn't want to talk about it with my hands, but that didn't work either.

"Oh spit it out." Yami demanded.

"He's not the best at trusting new people." Ryou explained almost apologetically. Well of course I wouldn't trust these people immediately. Being twins doesn't mean we instantly like the same people.

"Should we leave?" Serenity suggested.

"Um..." he looked at me for confirmation and I gave a slight nod "If it's not too much trouble…"

"It's fine." Yami confirmed "Come on Serenity."

"Well thanks for driving my friends away." Ryou said exasperated after they'd left.

"Well thanks for pressing an issue in front of strangers!" I retorted.

"Whatever…" Ryou sighed "Just tell me what's up."

"Basically. You know my dreams recently have all been memories?" I began. I didn't remember them every night of course but the dreams I have remembered recently have all been visions of my time with Marik.

"Still?"

"Yep."

"Oh, so that's what you were trying to tell me with that weird look."

"Yeah, wait, weird?" I asked "It was meaningful!

"Sure." He rolled his eyes "So this is another Marik problem."

"Uh, yeah." I replied "In my dream last night I was in a maths lesson with him and I touched a nerve and made him shout at me."

"In a maths lesson, you mean, in front of people?"

"Exactly the problem." I confirmed. Well the real problem was that it would stir up memories of what happened _after_ the maths lesson.

"Right…"

I think he was still struggling to come to terms with the idea I was reliving memories in my dreams, let alone that I was with Marik when I was in a coma.

"So why's that a problem?"

"Well clearly"-

"No Bakura, there is no problem."

"But"- he cut me off, Ryou, just let me explain!

"Stop using Marik as an excuse."

"Fine!" I declared "I'll go to my fu"- I looked over my shoulder to make sure Yami wasn't there to act as the swear police, I was relieved to see him on the other side of the room still –"cking maths lesson."

We ate the rest of our lunch in silence then Ryou gestured for his friends to come back over.

"I haven't properly introduced you have I?" he asked me.

"No." I answered plainly as they took their seats.

"Well he's already met me." Serenity announced. Her smile seemed to become more forced every time she looked at me. I could tell she wanted to be friends with me because I was Ryou's brother but I certainly wasn't making liking me an easy task.

"Have you?" he asked me.

"Yeah. We're in the same homeroom."

"Well that makes my job easier," he said gesturing to Mr Dark "this is Yami."

"And you're Bakura?" he checked. Well done, what powers of deduction you have, you should become a detective.

"Yes." I replied because Ryou clearly didn't say my name earlier, though I'm guessing this guy was simply being polite "Yes I am."

"And how come you're twins but you're in different years?" He inquired. I crossed my arms defensively and frowned. I was starting to consider nicknaming _him _Miss Nosey.

"Bakura, can I explain?"

"Well I can't stop you I suppose." I spat with venom making Ryou wince.

"Will you stop that?" Ryou snapped.

"What?" I retorted. Did he expect me to want to divulge all this information to these people?

"Just stop"-

"Ryou." Yami interrupted him and laid a hand on his arm "Calm yourself, it's like you said: he's not the best at trusting people, it's his first day back and he's annoyed about Maths."

"Yeah I suppose..."

"You've been stressed a lot recently Ryou it's not good for your health."

"We've been worried about you." Serenity told him.

"Thanks guys but I'm fine." A likely story "I promise."

"Fine." I butted in "You want to know? You want me to stop being difficult?"

"Bakura it's okay."

"I was in a coma." I explained "Now leave me the _fuck alone_."

I got up, tidied away my lunch tray and left the canteen.

Those little shits. Even Ryou was siding against me. I am so not in the mood for Maths.

* * *

A/N: Welcome to the school sub-plot! I need your help with Serenity though, just a few tips on here personality because I'm unsure what to do about her. At the moment she's average teenage girl and I want her to have at least a little more depth than that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Ryou

"So that's my brother." I let out a sigh that I felt like I'd been holding in for a week.

"He seems, uh…" Serenity struggled to say something positive. I don't blame her after how he just acted. I know I'm being harsh to him but I'd been getting less and less sleep recently and it was really taking its toll.

"Hang on, how come you'd never told us about him before?" she challenged. Oh boy, I was hoping they wouldn't ask. There was no way I could deceive them now though.

"How did we never even see him before?" Yami inquired, his brow frowning in confusion.

"I don't know." I whimpered. That was a big lie. I knew _exactly_ why they didn't know and _precisely _why I didn't tell them.

Flashback

* * *

_Sat at my desk I attempted to get some work done but I couldn't concentrate. Mum and dad had gone with Bakura to see the principle and I knew why: he was being expelled. _

_It was by no means a surprise to me. I knew how few lessons he'd been to and I knew how quick he was to punch anyone who said a single word to him, regardless of whether it was an insult or merely asking the time. The persistent truancy and violence was more than enough for expulsion._

_Ever since we'd moved here he'd been acting out. I'm not sure why though because he didn't really have any friends before so it shouldn't have been that difficult a change. Something inside him had changed during the move and his thoughts, which used to be so clear to me, had become hidden from my view._

_Though, a lack of friends was something we both shared in common. Everybody seemed to ignore my existence in this school and now that Bakura had become so antisocial I was relying on myself more than anybody else. This can't be the life of the average twelve-year-old. _

_Somehow I think it will be easier if Bakura isn't there. I'll be able to talk to people without being associated with him, I won't even have to mention him. _

* * *

_"Hello?" I called out as I entered the house. No reply._

_I walked into the living room and found my mum and dad sat on the sofa. They looked at me when I entered and ushered me to sit with them._

_"Mum? Dad?" I asked "What's going on?"_

_"Sweetie." Mother replied anxiously "I've got some bad news."_

_"It's your brother." Dad stated seriously "He's been involved in an accident."_

_"What happened?" I gasped._

_"We don't really know." He explained. For some reason I felt like they were hiding something from me. Something big. _

_"Where is he? How is he? Can I go see him?"_

_"Not yet sweetie." Mum answered. She only called me 'sweetie' when something bad had happened and she didn't want me to worry._

_"Well when then?" I pressed._

_"Soon, I'm sure." She was lying. She didn't want me to see him._

_"Why won't you tell me what happened?" I shrieked "Stop lying to me!"_

_I ran away to my bedroom, slammed my door and blocked it with my wooden desk chair. Then, when I was sure they wouldn't be able to get in, I cried._

_I cried because something bad happened to Bakura. I cried because I didn't know what was going on. I cried because…_

_I hadn't talked to him in months and now I wasn't even allowed to see him. I was scared I'd never be able to talk to him again._

* * *

_I'd finally managed to visit Bakura after a fortnight of pleading my parents to let me see him and being denied each time. I knew something was seriously amiss so I took the matter in to my own hands. I phoned the nearby hospitals asking for him, I was his brother so I didn't have to pose as anyone else, and eventually I found out where he was._

_My parents were busy working so I took some money and hopped on the bus. It didn't matter if they found out I stole the money, nor that I went against their wishes. I was thirteen and there was no way I was going to be denied the freedom to see my twin. _

_Though nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I got to the hospital. _

_I couldn't even believe that the person lying on the hospital bed was my brother. He looked so fragile._

_I sneaked a peek at the report clipboard attached to the end of his bed. He was in a coma._

_I'd seen television programmes where people had been in a coma for years and miraculously woken up but I knew how rare these occasions were. He'd wake up soon though. I was sure of it._

_I tried to think of something to say to him. I wanted to tell him how stupid he was and how much pain he'd caused me over the past year but I couldn't. I couldn't even cry for fear it would somehow impede his recovery._

_"Hi Bakura," I muttered "how are you? I'm okay in case you were wondering. School's fine too. Um…"_

_I bit my lip as I struggled to find anything else to say. There was only really one thing left to say:_

_"Bakura Please…Wake up." I whispered and then left. I couldn't take it any longer. _

_I felt ashamed. I'd been so angry with him for so long and now he wasn't really there. _

_Nobody would understand. How could I tell my friends without revealing how much of a failure as a brother I was? That I'd hidden my twin from them for so long, and now-and now he was in a coma! I couldn't. I just…I couldn't._

* * *

_"Hey Ryou!" Serenity greeted._

_"Morning." I mumbled. _

_"Are you okay?" she asked as she sat down next to me "You seem to have been avoiding us recently, have we done something to upset you?"_

_ It was break time and as usual I'd found myself a bench to wallow in my misery._

_"Oh course not!" I replied "I'm fine."_

_ I knew she wouldn't believe me but I couldn't tell her the truth._

_"How are things at home?" _

_I winced. Things were anything but good at home._

_"Uh, also fine." I answered. It wasn't like my parents were getting a divorce or anything. Nope. Everything was fine and dandy._

_"You know if anything's wrong you can come talk to me right?"_

_"Yeah." I answered._

_"Okay, I'll give you some space." She turned to walk away but I grabbed her arm to stop her._

_"Um, Serenity?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I lied." I admitted as I let go of her arm. "Things aren't okay."_

_"I could tell." She replied with a sad smile and a gentle pat on my shoulder._

_"My parents are getting a divorce." I confided. I knew she would understand because her parents had been divorced since she was little._

_"I know that it's rough Ryou, but just remember that it's not your fault."_

_"I don't know if I can." They were getting a divorce because the stress of Bakura's condition had been too much and they could no longer look at each other. Maybe if I'd tried to talk to Bakura he wouldn't have started behaving how he did. Maybe he wouldn't have been out on that fateful night. I could've done so much that I just didn't. _

_"Ryou." She stated sternly "It isn't your fault, don't blame yourself and talk to me whenever you start to forget that."_

_"Thank you." I said sincerely._

_"Now let's go to English!" she cheered as she linked her arm through mine and pulled me up. _

_I felt like I ought to tell her about Bakura…but how could I? _

_Maybe I would if my parents hadn't told me they were getting a divorce, maybe I would if I didn't feel so ashamed but all these maybes weren't helping. Some things can't help but be kept a secret._

* * *

_Everything was ready for him. The flat was inspected yesterday and I was in the clear. He was coming home today._

_I felt sick to my stomach with fear. I'd been talking to him every day since he'd woken up and he doesn't seem to remember how little we'd talked before the accident. I had my brother back but I was still worried that he'd revert to his old ways. What if he stopped needed me? What if he stopped caring?_

_I locked away my doubt and fears and drove to the school. I had the whole school day ahead of me before I could pick Bakura up._

_"Morning Ryou." Yami greeted as I entered homeroom._

_"Morning." I replied. _

_"Anything new with you?" he asked._

_"Uh," I didn't want to tell him. I felt that if he knew, if anyone knew, they'd immediately take pity on me and I didn't want any more sympathy. Ever since I'd moved out on my own people had only looked at me with worry in their eyes, like I was some poor orphan boy in need of help._

_"Ryou?" Yami inquired as he waved his hand in front of my face. _

_"Huh?" _

_"You zoned out on me, I was asking how things were going."_

_"Oh sorry, uh, yeah." I fumbled for words "Everything's fine with me."_

* * *

End of Flashback

"We can't force you to tell us Ryou," Yami stated with a certain amount of despair "but don't forget to keep us in the loop sometimes, okay?"

"I didn't tell you for very selfish reasons," I partially explained "but right now I need to be selfless and go apologise to Bakura."

"For what?" Yami asked but Serenity stepped in with an answer before I could reply.

"Ryou sided against him." She summed up concisely. She was always better at gauging people's emotions than Yami.

"Well I suppose you better go quickly before lunch ends." He sighed in defeat.

"I promise I'll explain everything to you guys soon," I assured them "see you later."

I meant that promise but with the time it would take to fill them in on the whole story was time I didn't currently have to spare. I was too busy using my time to keep up with Bakura's life and all the bizarre things he says happened and all the odd things that keep happening.

I left the canteen and I didn't have to look very hard to find Bakura. He was stood just down the corridor.

"I didn't know where to go for my next lesson." He explained defensively as I approached him.

"I wasn't going to suggest otherwise" I deadpanned.

"You know, you're such an asshole sometimes Ryou." He snapped.

"_I'm_ an asshole?" I retorted "I came here to apologise!"

"For what?" he growled "Being a little shit? Well apology accepted. Now tell me where my next lesson is."

"Bakura, please calm down." I pleaded "You're making a scene."

"What?" he snarled "Oh I'm sorry, forgot you didn't want me to make a 'bad impression'."

"Bakura"-

"But that's not how it is, is it?" he challenged "You just don't want to be associated with such an outcast!"

"That's not true and you know it!" I implored desperately. But there was actually a horrible amount of truth to what he said and he could hear it in my voice.

"You!" he roared at a random student passing by.

"Me?" the victim of Bakura's rage squeaked.

"Where's Ma8?" he demanded as he grabbed the student by the scruff of the neck.

"Um"- The boy looked at me for help.

"Tell me!" Bakura ordered.

The child murmured some instructions I couldn't quite hear but Bakura seemed satisfied with the answer. He threw the pupil to the ground and stormed off.

I started to follow after him but the bell rang for the end of lunch. It was probably for the best because we both needed to calm down for a bit. Confronting him now would only make him more angry.

* * *

I checked my watch again. School finished fifteen minutes ago but Bakura still hadn't turned up in the parking lot. The message alert on my phone went off and surprise surprise it was a message from Bakura that said he was going to make his own way home.

It would take him about an hour to get home if he was walking so it wasn't impossible but it was rather excessive just to avoid me. He didn't have his own key so I sent him a text telling him where I'd leave it.

I didn't have much time to dwell on this as I had to get on my way to work and I wanted to talk to Marik about something important.

I went home, changed, then went straight back out again, leaving the door key for Bakura.

Visiting Marik had become part of my working routine but today I had a very specific topic I wanted to discuss.

"Hi Ryou." Marik mumbled as I entered the room.

"Marik." I asserted "We need to talk about what I overheard yesterday."

"Do we, uh, really need to?" he sighed "Can't we just pretend it never happened and move on with our lives? It wasn't really that important..."

"We both know that's not true."

"Can we maybe not talk about it today though?" he requested despairingly "It's just I had this major session with Mat about it earlier and it sort of drained me emotionally."

"But Marik I need to understand," I stressed "for Bakura's sake."

"But he doesn't love me!" He yelled as he walked back into the corner, holding himself tightly.

"Marik he"-

"No!" he shrieked terrified "Leave before my bad side comes out!"

"Oh no," I whispered worriedly "I'm so sorry."

I hurried out of the room so I didn't have to see the look of total fear on Marik's face any longer. I felt awfully shaken.

"Ryou!" boomed a familiar from behind me.

"Ah!" I yelped in surprise.

"What were you talking to Marik about that made him so upset?" Dr Hargreaves demanded as I turned to face her.

"Uh..."

"It's was Bakura wasn't it." She sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

I nodded.

"Why did you have to pick today?" she groaned "He was doing so well today..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Wait, you overheard what he said during group therapy yesterday didn't you?" it was less of a question and more of a statement. I gave her another dumb nod.

"Did you tell your brother?" she pressed.

"Of course not!" I asserted indignantly.

"Well at least that's something," she mumbled "you best get back to work Ryou."

Today has not gone at all as planned. My friends think I've been lying to them for years, I've pressed Marik about Bakura at the worst possible time and Bakura is going all out to avoid me. What's a guy got to do to catch a break around here?

* * *

A/N: Okay that should be a few things explained. I think...


	18. Chapter 18

Bakura

This must be what Ryou meant about going back to what I was like before the incident. But I'm just stressed out right now and-

Shit that's right, Maths.

Don't think about what happened, don't think about what happened...

Think of a happy memory, think of a happy memory...

* * *

Flashback

_The rain drummed lazily against the window pane as a constant reminder that we were stuck indoors._

_Marik had his face pressed against the glass and was drawing squiggles in his breath while I was sat at the foot of his bed watching him while trying to make sure he didn't spot me watching him._

_"I'm bored!" he whined_

_"Then do something." I retorted. I was bored myself but I'd had a lot of practice of sitting around doing nothing recently._

_"But there's nothing to do." He moaned._

_"Well what do you expect me to do about it?" I asked wearily. Sometimes Marik could be a total pain in the neck._

_He huffed and came over and sat down next to me. He pouted but I just rolled my eyes at him._

_"Tell me a story!" he trilled with sudden enthusiasm after having been sat thinking for a couple of minutes._

_"What?" _

_"A story about yourself." He clarified. _

_"Like what?" I snapped "I haven't got any stories to tell."_

_He looked disappointed and infuriatingly I couldn't say no to him however much I would like to. _

_"Well except maybe one..." I said with a smirk, he wasn't going to get his way so easily without some form of catch._

_"Well go on then!" he ordered eagerly._

_"Well there was this idiot called Tetsu at the school I went to, you know the sort: your average bully who thinks everyone's beneath him." I set the scene and Marik seemed fully engrossed in my words._

_"Well anyway this one day he was picking on this defenceless kid and I just lost my shit"_

_"So what did you do?" he pressed._

_"It's more of a demonstration." I smirked pulling Marik to his feet._

_"You're not going to hurt me are you?" he asked suspiciously._

_"Would I do such a"-_

_"Yes you would." He stated firmly._

_"I promise you won't be harmed," I assured him "now pretend you're Tetsu and punch me"_

_"Okay…" he answered hesitantly. He looked at his clenched hand uncertainly then went to hit me._

_"Perfect." I grinned as I caught his fist with ease._

_"Bakura!" Marik yelped as I deftly moved round to his side and knocked the back of his ankle with my foot causing him to fall to the floor. _

_However unlike when I actually fought Tetsu, this time I caught Marik's hands just before he smacked his head against the ground._

_"Bakura!" he cried "Put me down!"_

_He knew as soon as he said it that he'd chosen the wrong words. I dropped him to the ground with a thump but lost my balance in doing so and ended up with my face centimetres away from his own. I almost wished it wasn't accidental._

_"Uh…" Marik stammered as his face turned a delicious shade of red. I laughed as I got to my feet after waiting for the blood in his body to gather in areas not just including his face._

_"Bakura that wasn't funny!" he blurted indignantly._

_"Oh you have no idea." I chuckled._

End of Flashback

* * *

I snapped back to reality and looked blankly at the hallway I was in. Did that kid say turn right or left here?

"Need help finding your way?" A voice asked quietly.

I turned around to see Serenity smiling shyly behind me. She had certainly been useful today.

"I need to get to Ma8." I told her flatly.

"Well you're in luck, that's exactly where I need to go too."

"You're in my class?"

"It would seem so." She smiled. Her smile was less forceful than earlier but there was a certain amount of pity in its place. I couldn't understand why she'd pity me, though I couldn't think of a good reason why she'd even talk to me again so there was that too. It's not important. As long as she continues to be of use I'll tolerate her.

"Did Ryou apologise to you?" she asked casually as we walked to the classroom. Turns out it was a left.

"Uh, yeah, but I was kind of a dick about it." I confessed.

"Are you two incapable of getting along nicely?" she inquired slightly exasperated.

"We can, but it seems at the moment we always end up shouting at each other." I explained "Well I end up shouting at him."

"Maybe you should do something nice for him." She suggested as she opened the door to our math's classroom.

"Like what?"

"I bet he does all the chores around the house, doesn't he." She guessed correctly as she sat down "And all the cooking."

"Yeah…" I replied slowly as I sat in the seat next to her, unsure as to her point.

"Well you should do it all for a change, at least for one night."

"But I don't know how to clean." I admitted "And last time I tried to cook for him the only thing that wasn't burnt was the meat."

"Well I can help you if you like." She offered.

"Why would you do that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because Ryou is my friend and I want you him to get along with his brother." She clarified "Siblings should always try to get along."

We had to stop talking then because the teacher arrived but I was going to take her up on her offer. I also felt there was something more behind her statement about siblings that I wanted to press.

During the lesson we figured she would drive me to her house and we'd make a special dinner for Ryou, then, while Ryou was at work we'd go to our flat and she'd help me sort out the laundry and the like.

"Will your parents be okay with some random guy coming round your house?" I asked as we got into her car.

"Oh don't worry about that, my mum works late so she won't even know you're there."

"What about your dad?"

"He doesn't live with us."

"Ah, divorced?"

"Yeah." She confirmed, though I guessed Ryou must have known.

"Same."

"I know," she said "Ryou's at least told us that."

"What do you mean 'at least'?"

"Oh, never mind." She dismissed "Now let's go."

When we arrived at her house we immediately headed for the kitchen.

"You said you can cook meat?" she inquired as she looked inside the fridge.

"Yeah, uh, I can pay for all the food you know."

"Don't worry about it, I'll go shopping later and get some more stuff." She assured me as she took some stuff out the fridge "How about gammon and pineapple?"

"Sounds…good?" I replied uncertainly.

"Trust me it works," she declared confidently "and how about some broccoli with it?"

"Hm, I don't really know what Ryou likes."

"He's not really that fussy," she replied light-heartedly "as long as it's not oysters we'll be fine."

"Thank you very much for doing all this."

"Hey you're the one who's going to do the work." she giggled "Now put the kettle on and set the oven."

"Wait shit." I swore abruptly as I fumbled to find my mobile "I haven't told Ryou I won't need a lift home."

"Well you better text him then." She replied cuttingly, much to my surprise.

"I will." I retorted back which made her laugh. Well she did still annoy me sometimes but it's good to know she has a compatible sense of humour. Though it somehow felt she was behaving like this on purpose just to make me like her, which was a somewhat grating feeling.

After I texted Ryou we got to work cooking. It was an uphill struggle trying to get everything right and Serenity had to take over a couple of times but I was proud of the end result.

"He should be at work by now." Serenity said as she checked her watch.

"How do we transport this?" I inquired gesturing to the plate of food.

"I got this container we can use." She answered as she rummaged through a cupboard then chucked a circular plastic box at me "it should insulate it too, now onwards to your house."

She found the flat with ease and I found the door key in the place Ryou had texted me it would be.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked nonchalantly as we entered the house. I wanted to see if my earlier hunch was correct.

"Yes." She replied quietly "I have a brother called Joey."

Bingo. This was definitely a sensitive subject.

"Does he not live with you?" I speculated, heading into the living to sit on the sofa, it seemed like the type of conversation that should be had sat down.

"My dad took him away when my parents got divorced."

"I'm sorry." I offered my condolences. I don't know what I'd do without Ryou.

"It's not me you should feel sorry for." She deadpanned.

"Who then?"

"My friend Tristan." She explained "My brother Joey was his best friend and Tristan was in a bad place anyway and then when he left..."

"Don't cry" I moaned as her eyes began to water slightly "I don't know what to do when people cry."

"Well sorry my sadness is such an inconvenience to you." She sniffled as she wiped her eyes

"Apology accepted." I replied sarcastically.

"Well as I was saying, Tristan kind of lost it when Joey moved away, it was a build up of bad things happening and now he's in the institute with schizophrenia." She sighed sadly "Joey came to visit once and we went to see Tristan but he refused to believe Joey existed..."

"Is that the same one Marik's in?" I asked before she could start to cry again.

"Who's Marik?"

"This guy I've visited a couple of times at the mental institute." I explained briefly. I wouldn't have told her anything if she hadn't been so open.

"Are you related at all?"

"You mean because only family can supposedly visit patients?" I asked mockingly "Well they made a certain exception when it came to me."

"Same here." She said in a much less conceited way "I'm basically the closest thing to family he's got."

"Oh I see how it is." I said with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

"Oh it's not like"-

"Whatever," I interrupted nonchalantly as her face turned pink "Let's get this dump of a flat sorted."

"Where're the cleaning supplies kept?" she asked, relieved of the change of subject.

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere..."

After she taught me some basic cleaning she told me she needed to get back home and sort her own house out.

"Thanks again." I said as I held the door open for her.

"It was no problem," she replied with a smile "See you tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah."

"Bye Bakura!" she waved goodbye after she'd got in her car. I waved back then shut the door and leant against it. It was weird having someone be so nice to me and being nice to them in return. Ryou is the only friend I've ever really had and even then I wasn't much of a friend to him a lot of the time. There was also Marik of course but I was too tired to think about that at the moment.

I felt the door being opened behind me and I stumbled forward before I could be squished between it and he wall.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked curiously as he saw me tiptoeing towards the kitchen.

"Ah Ryou, if you'd be so kind as to wait in the living room for a minute."

"Sure." He replied slightly surprised by the order.

I hurried into the kitchen to prepare his food, it was still slightly warm but I decided to bung it in the microwave just to be sure. One minute wouldn't be too much would it?

"Hey Bakura, have you been cleaning?" Ryou called out with apparent confusion as if he felt it was a stupid question to be asking.

"Yeah." I shouted back I'll explain in a minute."

"What are you doing in there?" he asked "Bakura, you're not cooking again are you? There's really no need"-

"Oi I can cook just fine!" _with a bit of help_.

He didn't shout anything back so I stood there listening to the hum of the microwave contemplating the fact that I foolishly hadn't made anything for myself. Eh well, I'll make myself a sandwich or something once I've sorted all this out.

The microwave gave a triumphant ping and I took one of the trays that were tucked beside the oven and placed the plate on top. For a moment I considered putting a flower on the tray but I realised that would definitely be _taking things_ _a bit too far._

"Alright Ryou, grub's up" I announced as I entered the living room.

"Bakura you shouldn't have." He stated with an attempt to sound polite but failed as a look of disdain crept across his face. I plopped down next to him on the sofa and planted the tray on his lap. I grinned widely as he tentatively took the first bite. It was almost disappointing when he happily swallowed it.

"This is really good!" he mumbled through a mouthful of broccoli.

"Well good, now we can forget about our earlier argument and concentrate on my plan to see Marik again." I interjected quickly while he was enjoying the food.

"Uh," he started then stuffed his mouth with several fork-fulls so he wouldn't be able to say anything.

"Look, I know I didn't act perfectly today but this is extremely important."

"I know but..." he muttered as he continued eating.

"But what?" I asked in an almost strangled way as I forced myself not to shout at him once again.

"I don't want you to hurt him." He mumbled only just loud enough for me to hear.

"I only want to talk to him," I replied getting increasingly vexed "I'm not going to hit him or anything."

"No I don't mean physically," he explained "I mean emotionally."

"What about how this is affecting me emotionally?" I snapped. I wanted to slap myself for saying something so stupid and Ryou looked at me with a strange amount of bewilderment. Spending so much time with that naive girl had staunched my ability to think before I spoke.

"Besides you promised to help me." I pointed out.

"I..." he was at a loss of another way to retaliate "Fine."

"Well first off we'll need some hair gel or something to make my hair like yours."

"Easy enough," he commented "you'll need to sound like me too."

"Oh I have that sorted." I said with a grin.

"Go on." He prompted for a demonstration. I'd perfected my Ryou impression at an early age. Of course his voice had changed a bit so I'd been listening closely to his intonation due to habit and I think I've got it pretty spot on.

"My name is Ryou and I have so many dark secrets that I've never told anyone and I won't tell my dear brother anything and I haven't even thanked him for such a delicious meal and"-

"That's enough." He interjected with pain seeping into his voice as he got up and headed through the open door "Thanks for the food Bakura, we'll sort it out nearer the time you want to go through with it."

"This weekend." I specified as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Of course." He replied wearily as he reappeared in the doorway "Who helped you with all the cleaning anyway?"

"Serenity."

"I should've guessed. She's the only one who'd keep on attempting to get along with you."

"Something like that."

"Anyway I've got some homework I'm going to go do."

"Alright see you later."

That could probably have gone a bit better. What could he have meant about me hurting Marik? There were far too many unanswered questions I had for Ryou at the moment. Though I admit I was a bit of a dick when I did my impression.

Ryou could learn to take a joke once in a while.

* * *

A/N: This might seem horribly OOC but I swear it's not. Serenity wants to get along with her friend's brother while trying to help them get along. Ryou is worried about Marik but doesn't want to let Bakura down and... Bakura's just using everybody. Though I did add a little Thiefshippy moment in so please go easy on me!


	19. Chapter 19

Bakura

Today's the day I'm finally going to see Marik again. I've pandered to Ryou more than enough and I'm all set to imitate him with my 'bat wings' (as Marik so aptly described them) gelled down and my voice practiced. Ryou refused to listen to it again so I had to make do with merely listening more closely when he was speaking. I also made a sneaky phone call to Serenity from Ryou's mobile to make sure it was perfect and she thought I was Ryou so I think that's about as perfected as possible.

"Are you sure about this?" Ryou asked as we drove to the institute, he'd seemed uneasy about this whole scheme but I wasn't going to let that stop me.

"Of course I am." I declared "Why wouldn't I be?"

Ryou made a face at my swift response and restlessly drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"I'm just wary of the fact that you've hidden away your feelings so deep inside yourself." He stated matter-of-factly "If you're not even fully aware of them yourself you're going to have a hard time explaining them to Marik."

"What the bloody hell are you prattling on about?" I questioned agitatedly.

"Never mind." He sighed "I'm certain you'll find out soon enough."

The roads were, as usual for this time on a Saturday morning, completely clear and I looked out the car window at the buildings whizzing by as I contemplated Ryou's ramblings. I think I am 'fully aware of my feelings'. Not that I'd be explaining anything like that to Marik anyway…would I?

"Do you know something about Marik you need to tell me?" I inquired. He kept on muttering about how he didn't want me to hurt Marik but whenever I'd press him he'd dismiss it. This was just another futile attempt but it would bug me more if I hadn't of asked.

"Uh, nope." He replied cagily just I expected "Not that I can think of."

We arrived at the institute and Ryou parked the car at the furthest part of the car park. If someone just happened to glance inside the car right now it could ruin my plan. It was a risk I had to take and I'd told Ryou he had to lie down in the back to make sure no one saw him. He'd bought a book with him so it wouldn't be a huge inconvenience for him.

I feel like I've been waiting for today for so long, and now that it was happening it didn't quite feel real. It all seemed too easy. Though I'll admit this whole situation hasn't particularly easy, in fact, it was horrendously difficult and complicated. All this time where I couldn't remember and made Marik feel even crazier than he was, it had been a confusing time for everyone involved and I didn't think this confusion would be fully resolved any time soon.

"Well good luck." Ryou said meekly as I climbed out of the car.

"I shouldn't need it," I smirked "but thanks."

"Don't forget to act nice like me as well!" he advised just before I shut the car door.

I rolled my eyes then gave him the nicest smile I could manage, Ryou laughed but gave me the thumbs up.

My first obstacle was that annoying receptionist so I put on a smile as I entered the building. What did Ryou say her name was? Mrs Howard?

"Morning Ryou!" The receptionist greeted.

"Uh," I said in my normal voice before coughing and slipping into Ryou's voice "morning!"

"Are you alright Ryou?" she asked as she scrutinized me "Have you got a cold?"

"No I'm fine thank you." I replied "Thanks for asking."

"I've told you before that you need to take better care of yourself. You should go out with your friends sometime." she lectured.

"I promise I will." I said then gave her a bright smile just to be sure. Ryou had warned me that, although friendly, she was prone to fussing about his health quite a lot. "I'll get to work now."

I walked off towards Marik's room before she could pester me anymore. I'd stayed up late the past few nights to make sure I'd memorised most of the layout of the building. I'd taken particular care to study the route to Marik's room most closely. I found the door to his room and found the correct key from the set I borrowed from Ryou. I felt uneasy with all these cameras documenting my every move but I could see they didn't have any way of recording sound so as long as I looked liked Ryou I would easily get away with this. Ryou had also assured me that he frequently visited Marik so Doc wouldn't find that suspicious anyway.

Marik, the guy who through some strange twist of fate was both the reason I was in a coma and the person I was with during it, was behind this door. I put the key in the lock and turned it carefully.

"Marik?" I called out in my Ryou voice. It would be much more fun to keep up this act and let him figure it out for himself. I was in dire need of something to lighten this situation.

"Hey Ryou." He replied quietly. He was sat on his bed not looking directly at me.

"How are you?" I asked. Even if he thought I was Ryou it was nice that we could have a normal conversation again. I felt a sharp pang of jealous at the idea that Ryou was able to have such a conversation everyday if he wanted to.

"Ugh, you can skip the small talk." He muttered irritably "I know what you really want to ask me."

"Which is?" I inquired, struggling not to laugh. I moved closer to him as he started to explain, like a moth to a flame.

"You want to ask me about what you overheard because last time we didn't really talk about it," he summarized for me "but when I said I loved him I was talking about his imaginary self, not the person he is now so I don't know what there is to talk about."

Well he finally confirmed what I figured out during our time together. His affections had always been so obvious but it seems he hadn't been able to interpret them for himself until now. Is that what Ryou meant when he was rabbiting on about feelings? Marik must have told him somehow so that would make sense – wait…

Ryou said I had hidden _my_ feelings.

"Why do you no longer love him?" I pressed fighting to stay in character. I really wanted him to figure it out that it was really me but he seemed obstinate that he would not look at me. All he needed to do was _look at my fucking face._

"Because he doesn't remember." He whispered "He doesn't love me."

Oh fuck.

"But I _do _remember!" I snapped exasperated. He looked at me sadly then down at his hands, and then did a double take.

"Bakura?" he gasped. Now he was looking at me but he seemed practically scared of me.

"The one and only." I smirked trying to diffuse the tension. If only he'd looked up sooner, then he might have been a bit more happy about the surprise.

"How did you get in? What did you do to your hair? How dare you!" he demanded furiously as he leapt to his feet, a deep red blush of embarrassment on his face as he realised what he just told me.

"How dare I?" I retorted incredulously. I reminded myself that I had to act like Ryou and did my best to try and think rationally, but rationality wasn't exactly easy when I was around Marik. "Okay just shut up and listen for a minute. The only reason I'm not being dragged off the premises right this second is because I appear to the cameras as Ryou, so we really need to stop shouting."

"I'll calm down and stop shouting when you explain yourself." He hissed.

"I came here to tell you that I remember." I explained exasperated "I remember everything that happened and I couldn't stand the thought that you were stuck in here thinking otherwise."

"Why'd you take so fucking long to remember?" he whined.

"Well it wasn't my fault." I scoffed "All I did was wake up from a coma."

"I know," he sighed "it was my fault."

"That's not what I meant," I interjected hurriedly "I don't blame you Marik."

"You blame the other me then, it's the same difference." He grumbled. "Did you ever see my other self?"

"Wait a minute." I interrupted "I have some rather important questions to ask you regarding your little confession first."

I was worried that talking about his 'Yami' might trigger him just like it did last time and that would certainly cut my time here short.

"But"-

"You said you loved me Marik." I insisted fiercely "I'm not going to forget that any time soon."

"I, err, meant it…platonically." He mumbled. You've got to be fucking kidding me.

"As a friend?" I retorted as I moved to stand in front of him "Really? You expect me to believe that?"

"What do you want me to say?" he asked anxiously. He was extremely flustered by my proximity and that just made him more attractive.

"You don't need to say another word." I whispered seductively as I drew even closer to him and tilted his head up. His violet eyes were so full of relief as he leaned into me, relief that he didn't have to worry about who I was anymore, relief that I wasn't a hallucination.

But it didn't matter how much I wanted to kiss him, to taste him, to have him, I couldn't right here and now. I withdrew my hand and it both pained and pleased me to hear a small sigh escape from Marik's lips. However it did not please me in any way to see the dark clouds of despair drift across his eyes once more, dulling their beauty.

"We can't here." I stated bitterly nodding my head at the camera "I'm already acting strangely as far as that Doctor would be concerned."

"I suppose it would be weird if she thought you were Ryou." He agreed.

"Yeah…" I could only imagine her shock and horror as she witnessed her employee getting all cosy with a patient. Or maybe she would be okay with it? I shuddered at the thought of Ryou being with Marik.

"At least I got to see you again." Marik said jerking me out of my…really weird thoughts.

"You'll get your kiss next time." I assured him with a wink "I promise."

"I better!" he retorted and we both laughed.

"I really need to go now before anyone gets any more suspicious." I persisted as I lingered by the door.

"Uh, Bakura?" he whispered urgently.

"What?" I inquired.

"Your bat wings are showing." He explained.

"Shit," I swore as I patted my hair "that's what I get for buying cheap gel."

"Well you better go quickly." He exclaimed.

"I will see you again Marik." I asserted before I opened the door.

"Bye, uh, Ryou!" he said as a reminder to me that I needed to get back in character.

I closed and locked the door, time to get out of this place. If I bump into the doctor, the person who was stopping me from getting what I want, I might do something that could get Ryou into serious trouble.

Holding my hair down, I stormed down the hallway. However it seemed like luck was not on my side today.

"Where are you going Ryou?" A female voice asked as I kept walking. I could hear the clacking of heels following after me. It was the doctor. Think, Bakura, think. What was that bitch's name?

"I left something in the car!" I replied quickly as I continued on my way out "I'll be back in a minute, Dr Hargreaves!"

Walking back through the reception Mrs Howard voiced her confusion too.

"I'll be back in a minute." I called back to her as I made my way out the door.

Thankfully Ryou's car was just where I'd left it and I clambered in.

"What happened?" Ryou asked before I'd even shut the door.

"I'll tell you later." I replied "Right now you need to go back inside before they get even more concerned, oh, and if anybody asks you came back for your phone okay?"

"Roger." He said as he opened the car door.

"Also!" I continued before he got out "Avoid anything pertaining to Marik before I get to explain, got it?"

"Got it." He confirmed then clambered out the car.

I watched him walk away from the wing mirror before scrambling into the back seat and lying down out of sight. I had the utmost faith that Ryou could wheedle his way out of anything, even if he didn't know the full extent of the situation.

I had been nowhere near as subtle as I had wanted to have been. I was meant to take his whole shift and find out a bit more about this place. Truth be told I don't think I would have lasted even if the gel had failed. My hand was twitching at the mere thought of being near Dr Hargreaves again I wanted to punch her so much. Not to mention my lips were itching from being so close to sealing the deal.

My whole life now seemed to revolve around when I'd get to see Marik again. Every time I got closer to him there seemed to be a much larger force pushing me away but I'll be damned if I let that stand in my way.

* * *

A/N: This was a tad later than I wanted it to be because I had another chapter planned to go before this one before I realised it was total filler. I'm a sucker for backstory and I had Yugi's all planned out but then I ended up adding a whole Revolutionshipping subplot which didn't fit in so it was ommited instead.

Hope this encounter was entertaining and I await your thoughts with much anticipation!


	20. Chapter 20

Marik

I couldn't describe the relief I felt that Bakura remembered it all. Combined with how exhilarated I felt with his promise of a kiss I felt on top of the world, except a promise only meant something if he actually delivered.

Doc hadn't mentioned any concerns regarding our proximity which was unnerving in its own right. She wasn't one to let incidents such as this slide so easily. I only hoped Ryou knew what had happened otherwise he might have a nasty shock if Doc confronts him.

"Time to go outside." One of the nurses stated, bringing me back to reality.

"Okay."

I followed him down the still unfamiliar route wondering how many people would be there this time. I'd met more people so it seemed likely they'd all be there.

Once again the feeling of stepping outside was very welcome and just like I thought all the people I'd met in group therapy were there.

Tristan and Téa were sat on a bench seeming to have a sensible conversation. Téa looked at me then turned away immediately, for some reason she was still annoyed with me despite the fact that I'd explained who it was who was visiting me.

That arrogant Seto guy was pacing along the side of the court but Yugi was nowhere to be seen.

Seeing as talking to Téa didn't seem an option unless I wanted to make her angry again and I didn't fancy being patronized by Seto the only thing I could do was walk around on my own.

I felt like there was something important I was missing. Something my other-self had done that I needed to know. It didn't matter how hard I tried to think about it though, I always ended up being blocked by the straitjacket dream. The straitjacket I was wearing didn't seem to help in the matter but I knew it was unsafe not to wear it.

The door swung open again and Yugi stepped out. If he needed to solve puzzles all the time I didn't quite understand how he'd be able to do that outside.

Seeing as walking alone only made me frustrated with my mind I went over to him.

"Hi Marik!" he greeted cheerfully as I approached him.

"Hey." I replied. He smiled at me as he started walking and I joined him.

"Don't you need to be solving puzzles?" I asked.

"I really wish you hadn't reminded me," he sighed "I have a small Rubik's cube in my pocket but I was trying to see how long I could avoid needing it."

"Oh, sorry." I apologised. Not like I could have known.

"It's no problem." He dismissed as he reached into his pocket.

"So why do you need to solve puzzles anyway?" I asked.

"It's because my Grandfather died." He explained surprisingly bluntly as he returned his hand to his side. I think I managed to distract him from the puzzle even if it was with a rather morbid subject. I was no stranger to death though.

"How does that work?" I pressed.

"Well, I never knew my parents because they died in a car crash when I was little so my brother and I went to live with our grandfather. We were getting along fine until he started to get really ill and he kept on having to go to hospital. But every time he went I'd solve a jigsaw puzzle before I went to bed and then he'd get better." He explained "But this one night he was in immense pain and my brother had to rush him to hospital. It was late and I tried to finish a jigsaw but I fell asleep before I finished it. That was the night he passed away."

"Well that wasn't your fault surely?"

"But what if I had finished it?" he insisted "Maybe he would still be alive!"

"But they weren't connected." I asserted "That's as ridiculous a claim as my father blaming me for my mum's death."

"Well it's too late now." He said regretfully.

"I suppose." It was always too late to change the most important things.

"Why does your father blame you for your mother's death?" he inquired.

"Because she died giving birth to me."

"How was that your fault?"

"It _wasn't_." I stressed "Just like your grandfather's death wasn't your fault."

"That's two completely different situations." He dismissed.

"If you're sure."

"I am." He declared with a fierce determination. It was probably this determination that kept him inside this institute.

"So is your father the reason why you gained this other personality?"

"Well, uh," I hesitated. I still had this fear of talking about the other me when I was around other people. It had only ever led to unfortunate events occurring.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it." Yugi assured me.

"Seems rather rude to me." Seto interjected. We had somehow wondered over towards him, must've been my subconscious trying to avoid a confrontation with Téa. "He tells you his whole story and you won't even answer his question."

"Oh and I suppose your almighty knowledge spans social interaction too." I retorted.

"I've read books on the matter." He stated seriously. I was trying so hard not to burst of laughing but this guy just took everything so literally.

"You can't learn how to make friends from a book Seto." Yugi reprimanded.

"I don't need friends." He grunted.

"Let me guess," I said sizing him up. I hadn't spoken to him much but something about him screamed 'business' and this talk of not needing friends had given me a pretty safe idea of his story "you were a young entrepreneur with no close friends. Too much money paired with a lack of socializing led you to never trust anyone to such an extent you became horrifically paranoid to the point you weren't working efficiently."

"Don't be preposterous"-

"I'm close aren't I?" I sneered "And when you failed to finish things by the deadline you only got worse."

"I wasn't the one failing." He snarled "It was everyone else who wasn't keeping up the standard."

"So you fired them only to triple the workload for yourself."

"I'm the only one I could trust."

"So I was right." I concluded smugly.

"Maybe you're not as stupid as you look."

"Is that I compliment?" I jeered.

"But you're still an imbecile." He countered before storming off. I smirked at Seto retreating.

"That was a bit harsh Marik." Yugi commented uneasily.

"I only told him the truth." I retorted. He shrugged and started walking towards where Téa and Tristan were. If I could be that cold to Seto it wouldn't be too much effort to confront Téa.

"Hello Téa!" Yugi called brightly as I caught up.

"Hi." She replied with a smile, but when I gave her a small wave she frowned and turned back to Tristan.

"What's with all these bats?" Tristan asked.

"What bats?" Yugi pressed.

"Those vampire bats which are- Ah!" he cried "Yugi they're after us, quick! Run!"

He scooped Yugi up under his arm and ran off yelling, leaving me with Téa. She had her arms crossed and was frowning angrily.

"What did I do?" I inquired.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied snidely.

"I mean you proudly declared us friends the first time we met but then because I had a visitor who wasn't a relative you got really mad at me." I explained "I even told you who he was!"

"Some guy you're in love with!" she exclaimed "How is that fair?"

"Because I don't have any family who can visit me!" I shouted.

"So?" she snapped. She wasn't going to let up without an explanation. I let out a hefty sigh to try and calm myself down.

"My mum can't visit because she's dead, my father can't visit because I tried to kill him, my sister moved back to Egypt and my brother left without any way to contact him." I clarified for her.

"Oh okay then." She mumbled, her anger having slowly dissipated during my explanation.

"Why did you think it was so unfair?" I asked "I thought your parents visited you."

"Like I told you before, my mum doesn't visit that often." She reiterated "It must be nice to be able to see the one you love."

"Well it isn't always that easy and one time he visited the evil within me tried to kill him."

"What?" she gasped.

"Eh, it's a long story." I mumbled.

"It always is." She muttered her agreement. I could sense she was referring to her own story.

"So is the reason you were so angry because there's someone you would rather like to visit you?"

"I guess so," she conceded "sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, love can make people do stupid things."

She nodded sadly and sat back down. I looked over to the returning figures of Tristan and Yugi and then I joined her on the bench. Glad I got all that sorted out so I could concentrate on important things like how to get rid of my evil side and furthermore this straitjacket in order to be prepared to see Bakura again. No big issues there then...

The allotted time outside ended and we all trooped back to our rooms. I didn't have to wait long till Doc came along though.

"You know the drill." She said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah." I murmured before following her out.

I trudged after her along the same old route and settled down in the usual rickety chair.

"What do you hate?" Doc asked to begin our session.

"Not seeing Bakura." I answered sharply. Seeing him had been like being shown a giant lollipop and being told you weren't allowed to lick it. That sounded far more dirty than I expected it to.

Bakura was such an insufferable tease. We both knew a kiss was out of the question but he still went ahead and tormented me.

"Do you _really _hate that?" she pressed, somewhat unconvinced.

"Well it pisses me off for sure," I contemplated "but I suppose at the end of the day it just makes me sad."

"Right. So I'll ask again: What do you really hate?"

"My father." I said before I actually knew what I was saying.

"Ah yes," she acknowledged "that's what I was expecting."

"Why'd you ask then?" I snapped.

"Because you had to make yourself aware of it." She explained simply.

"Sure." I replied sarcastically.

"So what exactly are your feelings towards your father?"

"You mean except for hatred?" I challenged.

"Yes Marik that is what I meant."

"I guess fear was what eventually enveloped me," I answered "that and anger."

"Due to the physical abuse?"

"Yeah." I winced in memory of the pain.

"Did you somehow feel you deserved to be beaten?" she asked "Was that why you never told anyone?"

"No." I declared "I could never understand why he blamed me for my mother's death."

"Did it make you confused?"

"No." I snapped bitterly "That's where the anger came in. The fool blamed a pathetic little child."

"The fool?" she inquired with confusion.

"I'm sorry did you not hear me?" I snorted. "He was a senseless fool."

"Marik calm down." The insolent female ordered.

"Do not call me by my host's idiotic name." I snarled. It was so good to have control again. Except it seems full not control is not currently mine due to some garment encasing me.

"You are Marik." She informed me knowingly. This impertinent woman needs to get her ears checked.

"I am not."

"Tell me then, what defines you as different?"

"What are you blathering on about?" I demanded. "I am the very embodiment of evil!"

"I think you'll find the only thing you're an embodiment of is your own hate which you categorized into a separate personality."

"What?"

"You are merely one part of a whole." She asserted "You are still Marik."

"But he's just a host!"

"You are Marik." She reiterated like a broken record. I am not the same person as that snivelling mess. I'm not just the hate within him fuelled by a loathing for my father. I mean-!

"No he is not my father. He is his father. I could never be related to such a monster."

"So you became a monster of your own creation."

"That low life excuse of a human should have died!"

"Along with Bakura?"

"Bakura...?" He was the victim that somehow stayed alive and escaped the shadow realm. He was there the night I tried to eradicate my, Marik's, father and I thought I'd finally snuffed out the light of his life only for him to show up again. The oh so elusive 'Bakura'.

Did I really do that?

Oh shit...

_"Are you prepared to face the damage your anger has caused?"_

I opened my eyes slowly to find myself lying on my bed in my room. I must've blacked out or something equally as feeble. I winced as I moved to a sitting position, my head was pounding viciously.

I've done some terrible things. That much I had feared but nevertheless expected.

And I suppose I can somewhat forgive myself for hurting Bakura the first time because he was as faceless as all my victims and I had been made aware of the incident that occurred when he told me about when he met me for the first time. But does _he_ remember what happened that fateful night?

* * *

A/N: This was a challenge. As usual I think I managed to raise more questions than answers. Also the other patients were back by popular demand! If Téa's backstory seems a bit vague it's because there is a (sllim!) chance I will write a companion-fic...


	21. Chapter 21

Bakura

I stirred as Ryou got up out of his bed.

"It's Monday morning Bakura," Ryou whispered "you've got to get up."

"Five more minutes." I grumbled as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Fine." He sighed despairingly.

He left the room closing the door behind him. I did not want to face today. Saturday seemed so long ago but the promise I'd made to Marik was still fresh in my mind.

"It's been five minutes!" Ryou called as he knocked on the door.

"I'm getting changed!" I shouted back before rolling over to face the wall.

I knew I wouldn't be able to play the same trick again and I also knew I wouldn't want to. There were too many problems getting in the way: Marik's straitjacket, that stupid doctor and that damned institute… but there didn't seem like there was a solution to any of these obstacles.

A thunderous knocking on the door shook me back to the here and now. Ryou could knock down the door for I could care! It was as much his as it was mine. I didn't reply and Ryou entered to find me still curled up in bed.

"Get up!" he ordered as he pulled off my bed covers.

"For what? School?" I asked "No thanks."

"What're you sulking for 'Kura?" he asked worriedly as he plunked himself down on my bed.

"I do not sulk." I informed him pertinently.

"Then get up and get ready!" he exclaimed getting back up to his feet.

"If it's all the same to you I don't want to have to spend any more time with your arrogant friend Yami nor your annoying friend Serenity."

"I thought you liked Serenity."

"Really?" I responded incredulously "Are you still that naïve?"

"Oh so you were just using her." He snarled "just like you used me."

"Yes?" I replied uncertainly. It _was_ the truth but I could feel I was on thin ice.

"Well now I want something in return." He told me.

"What?"

"I want you to go to school!"

"No deal."

"Well how about another deal?" he suggested "You come with me to school and tell me what happened with Marik and I'll answer any question you ask."

"Two favours from me means I get two questions." I insisted.

"Deal." He said as he stretched out his hand for a handshake. We shook on it then he used the handshake to drag me out of bed.

"We leave in twenty minutes!" he said over his shoulder as he walked out the room again.

"Well I got ready." I sneered as I got into the car.

"That earns you a grand total of one question." He replied starting the car.

I'd been thinking of a good question for the menial twenty minutes I had since we made the deal.

"Why didn't your friends know about me?"

I could've sworn I could _hear_ the blood rushing from his face. I don't know what question he was expecting-

Oh yeah I'd been meaning to ask him what girl trouble he's had to deal with. Seems I was going to have to tell him about Marik before I could find out that.

"I was ashamed." He whispered

"Of me?" I asked incredulously.

"No of course, well kind of, but not exactly, you see the thing was"-

"Not going to back on our deal, are we?"

He gave an almighty huff as he started driving along the road.

"When we were at the same school everybody avoided me because they were afraid of you so when you were expelled it was an opportunity for me." He explained side glancing at me to try and gauge my reaction "So at school I pretended you didn't exist and I actually managed to make some friends. By then it was too late to tell them about you. I was going to tell them about you when you went into a coma but then mum and dad got a divorce and I…"

"You didn't want them to pity you." I determined. He nodded numbly.

"I also didn't want them to ask why I hadn't told them before because I was ashamed that I had practically disowned you as a brother and then I was going to tell them when you moved in but yeah, I didn't want people to pity me anymore than they already do."

"It was a two way thing though." I pointed out "I was really the one who disowned you."

"But that was only because you got expelled."

"Oh for fuck's sake don't try and make this out to be your fault."

"Fine." He huffed "Now you've got to tell me what happened when you saw Marik."

"Oh would you look at that," I smirked "Looks like we're at school."

"Bakura you've got to tell me sometime soon." He whined as he parked the car.

"I will," I assured him as I got out the car "I've got another difficult question to ask you yet."

"We at least I've got that to look forward to." He sighed. I walked off to my homeroom leaving Ryou to worry about what I was going to ask him.

As I entered Serenity was sat focused on some school work. I walked past her to the seat next to the window.

"Oh hi Bakura!" she trilled, looking up from her work.

"Hey." I returned.

She frowned at me trying to figure me out. She was so nosey it was annoying. I could see her squirming not to ask anything, she unsurprisingly gave up after a couple of minutes and asked what was bugging her.

"How did you end up in a coma?" she burst out, nearly squeaking from keeping it in. So this is what she was desperate to know eh?

"I could tell you but, well, it's hard to believe."

"I'll keep an open mind I promise!"

"I was in a card game with the dark side of this guy and he then turned into a shadow game and I was sent to the shadow realm." I summarised in the most out of context way possible.

"If you didn't want to tell me you should have just said." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry it's so hard to believe." I shrugged. She narrowed her eyes at me, still not able to tell truth from lies "We haven't got long left, I'd get on with your work if I were you."

"Oh," she glanced at the clock "I guess you're right."

I think she took the hint because she didn't speak to me through any of the following lessons either.

I was making my way towards the canteen when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Can you tell me what happened now?" Ryou asked impatiently as he ushered me to the side of the corridor.

"You mean before we see your friends?"

"Yeah that would be preferable."

"Alright then," I said. I ran my hand through my hair as I worked my self myself up to tell him "I nearly kissed Marik."

"That would certainly explain... a lot." He muttered in reply "Dr Hargreaves has been acting rather twitchy around me."

"I'm surprised she wasn't angry or something," I commented "would've thought she'd snap if she saw you cuddling up to one of her patients."

"Hm, she's probably waiting for me to bring it up but," he bit his lip nervously "I don't know Bakura, I don't think I can hide the truth from her about this."

"Look at it this way, tell her the truth and you might lose your job for letting me in, don't tell her the truth and you could lose your job for fraternizing with a patient." I shrugged with indifference "It's a lose-lose situation."

"But I need my job Bakura!" He grumbled "For both of us."

"And do you know how you will keep your job?" I asked as I pinched his cheek derisively "By using that adorable face you were born with to save your behind."

"Get off." Ryou snapped as he brushed away my hand. I laughed at him and he gave me a glare but it seeped into a look of distress all too quickly.

"Are you sure that will work?" he insisted "It seems kind of mean to me."

"I have the utmost faith in you." I snickered as I draped my arm around his shoulder and directed him towards the canteen. "So dear brother you know what happens next."

"You've basically just told me that I have a very high chance of losing my job because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself and you expect me to answer a ridiculously awkward question?"

"Tsk tsk Ryou," I reprimanded "you're the one who created the deal and I have completed my side of the bargain. There's no going back on it now."

"Can we get lunch first?" he pleaded as we walked through the door.

"Of course, you're the one paying after all."

We queued and got our lunch before sitting at a familiar table, luckily there weren't any familiar faces there, _yet. _

"So shoot with your question then." She said with detectable defeat in his tone.

"I want to know about this girl incident you had." I declared solemnly.

"I don't know what you mean." He mumbled.

"I know you've had some girl problems now come on spit it out."

"But that's not a question." He hurried for an excuse.

"What girl trouble occurred?" I sneered "There it's a fucking question."

"Okay, okay." He sighed "As you said so yourself I have a 'cute face' and well, that acquired some interest from some really obnoxious girls."

"That describes most girls, in this school at least."

"Exactly and you see the thing is I'm not really that into uh," he lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper _"girls."_

"What are you embarrassed by that or something?" I snapped as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh I don't think there's anything wrong with it of course it's just, when the girls I politely declined started to spread a rumour around that I didn't swing that way and I didn't exactly deny it I was sort of, well, bullied."

"Why'd you never tell me?" I hissed. It's amazing how much you can miss in three years.

"He didn't need to." Yami interrupted suddenly appearing by Ryou's side.

"Oh it's you."

"Yes it is me." He retorted setting his tray down rather forcefully before taking a seat "I protected him while you didn't exist."

"Oh sure use my coma against me that's real nice." I snarled then considered Yami's words "You two aren't together are you?"

They looked at each other then they both cracked up in laughter.

"Oh my no," Yami chuckled "I was merely being there for him as a friend."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know?"

"No, of course you had no way of telling." Ryou replied with a small laugh "I hope that answers your question anyway Bakura."

"Hey guys!" Serenity trilled as she joined us.

"Hi Serenity," Yami replied "how'd your visit go last night?"

"Same old, same old really." She sighed regretfully "When did you last see Yugi?"

"I saw him a couple of days ago, he seems to be getting better but it's like every time takes a step forward he takes half a step back and it's just really frustrating"

"At least he's showing an improvement though," Serenity tried to reassure Yami "Tristan's behaviour hasn't changed in a long time."

"Oh your crazy boyfriend!" I exclaimed as I suddenly understood what the fuck they were talking about.

"Bakura!" she gasped as she slapped me on the arm.

"Don't worry Serenity, he's just jealous he can't see his own crazy boyfriend as easily as you can." Ryou interjected

"Oh yeah Marik, how's that going?" she inquired nonchalantly.

"It's going none of your business is how it's going."

"I'll take that as not well then." She whispered behind her hand to Ryou who nodded his agreement relatively discreetly.

"You guys all ganging up on me again," I sneered "and Ryou didn't understand why I didn't want to see you again."

"Maybe we don't want to see you either." Yami rose to his feet and growled. His patience was a thin thread that I just kept on snapping.

"Oh you think you can take my brother away from me?" I countered as I got up and glared at him.

"Can you two please calm down?" Ryou implored anxiously.

"I know when I'm not wanted." I hissed. I turned to walk out of the canteen and didn't look back even when Ryou called out my name.

Why did these situations never play out in my favour? I could do with catching a break.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to 'Lita of the Dancing Flames' for wanting to see Serenity again for without you this chapter would not exist! Hope you enjoyed going on this rollercoaster of Baukra's emotions with me and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!


	22. Chapter 22

Ryou

"I'm going to go after him." Yami stated. His anger had worn away and now guilt was in its place. He seemed tired of following through the same steps with Bakura time and time again.

"Yami don't." I tried to appeal to the sense within him "He knew the consequences of his actions and it's not up to you to calm him down."

"It's true we have our differences but I believe we should settle this like adults." He declared before heading off. I watched him go feeling wholly helpless about the matter.

Come to think of it there are a couple of problems Yami might discover with following through such a declaration. The two of them are actually surprisingly similar, especially in their stubbornness. Not only that but behaving like adults should theoretically be rather difficult for Bakura. He skipped a rather important three years of his life and it does show. He managed to get a large chunk of maturing out of the way before the incident and of course whatever happened when he was in the coma seemed to have an effect yet there were those times when he acted out I could still see the child inside him confused by its apparent age. Like his mind is lost in his body.

"What're you going to do?" Serenity asked after we'd been sat in silence for a while. She had also managed to wedge herself into this matter. I really did need to explain all this to her and Yami but as usual there wasn't time to be found with both of them present.

"There's not a lot I can do I guess." I shrugged with an attempt at nonchalance but I was going to have to deal with the after effects of their conversation sooner or later and I wasn't going to waste time hoping for a good outcome.

"I'm sure things will work out fine." She assured me with a squeeze of my hand across the table.

"I really hope so Serenity." I replied with a faint smile. I really do.

* * *

Bakura was listless on the journey home. I tried to start a conversation attempting small talk after failing to instigate any reaction from asking him about his conversation with Yami but that too held no response.

When I parked in the drive he solemnly got out and slunk into the house. I entered just as Bakura slipped into our bedroom. What could Yami have possible said to make him sulk like this?

After indulging myself in a cup of tea I went to get changed in my bedroom. I went in and opened a drawer and Bakura was sat on his bed crossed legged facing the wall, his head resting on his intertwined fingers. I coughed to indicate I would appreciate it if he vacated the room and he glanced at me then slowly got up and did so with no complaint nor did he call me out on feeling uncomfortable changing in front of my own brother.

I slipped on my work uniform and stepped out of the bedroom to find Bakura lingering by the door. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes trained to the floor.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I pressed gently. He snapped his head up and scrutinized me. "Well?"

"Am I a good brother?" he asked. He was all about asking difficult questions today wasn't he.

"Uh, well," I mumbled.

"I stand up for you, don't I? And you know I'm always there for you, right?" he insisted. My stomach started to twist itself into horrible knots. How could I tell him that, in actual fact, he hasn't been there for me? And that really I was the one who was always there for him? I was the one who helped him when he was in his wheelchair, the one who helped him to see Marik, the one who's been trying to help him through his confusion.

What has he done for me out of the kindness of his heart? What was the last thing he did for me without an ulterior motive? I hate it when I follow this train of thought. I hate it when selfishness comes and makes its merry way into my head.

"I've got to go to work." I excused myself and scurried out the flat. I heard the bedroom door slam just before I closed the front door behind me.

Who can blame me for being a little selfish? I spend most of my life being selfless. For instance here I was on my way to sort out something else for Bakura. I had to face Dr Hargreaves about this not so little understanding Bakura had caused and I had to do it while there was still time to make amends. I'm constantly cleaning up his mess.

I slumped in my car seat and tugged at my hair in frustration. I can't hold this against him. It's not his fault, well, most of it, uh, a portion of it isn't all his fault. I put the car into gear and reversed off the driveway before I could dwell on this for any longer.

Driving to work I considered how to confront Dr Hargreaves on the matter of the incident. Should I waltz into her office, tell her it was Bakura and then walk right back out before she could fire me? Definitely not.

I parked my car, greeted Judith as I entered and headed straight towards Dr Hargreaves office. I stood in front of the door and had to force away flashbacks to when I stood here preparing myself to ask if Bakura could visit Marik. How long ago was that now? Three weeks? More?

"I'm free next weekend but this Saturday isn't too good for"-

The door opened itself to reveal Dr Hargreaves with her cell phone pressed to her ear.

"I'll call you back." She told the person on the phone before hanging up.

"Uh, hi." I said with a little wave of my fingers "Can I come in?"

"I was going to"- she gestured down the hallway then turned and regarded me. It clicked what I wanted to talk about. "Sure have a seat."

We shuffled in and the chair squeaked as I sat down.

"Now then, what can I do you for Ryou?" She inquired as she sat down in her chair.

"I'm assuming you've seen footage of me and Marik that could be considered compromising." I began.

"Well I,"

"Because I would like to inform you that it wasn't me." I declared going for honesty as the best policy "It was in fact Bakura."

The blood drained from her face and she sat in stunned silence for a while.

"Thank goodness!" she exclaimed and then leant over her desk and pinched my cheek.

"What?" I gasped.

"I mean I am awfully disappointed you went behind my back," she explained "but here I was worried I was going to be stuck trying to sort out some form of love triangle, when it was Bakura all along!"

"Ah, that must be a relief then." I reasserted trying to believe it myself.

"I am still disappointed," she stressed "I thought you were trustworthy Ryou."

"I am." I insisted crestfallen "Do you remember the first time I met Marik and you congratulated me on my initiative? This was me doing what I thought was the right thing to do. Bakura was being bombarded with dreams of Marik and I had to let them meet again and seeing as how you refused to cooperate Bakura managed to convince me to turn to slightly more drastic measures."

"Is their relationship so important that you'd put your job on the line?" She challenged. I looked at her feebly. There was the matter of me being stupid enough to agree to doing him a favour before I knew what was in store-

No there was more to it than that.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't think they're like, soul mates or something." I dared her with a sudden spell of determination to make her understand. She held my gaze and then a laugh bubbled out of her and I knew that she was on our side and I smiled at her laughter.

"If they're ever going to have any time together it'll have to be outside of here and Marik has got a lot of work to do before he's ready for that." She said seriously after her laughter had subsided.

"I'm sure they'll manage it, if they can go through the trauma they've already experienced I'm sure they can make it."

"Hmm."

"I'll let you get back to that thing you were going to do." I said before heading out.

"Don't forget to pop in on Marik and rid him of his worries!" she prompted.

"Yeah sure." I agreed as I shut the door.

I got some work done then decided it was about time to pay Marik a visit. I made my way to his room and unlocked it as per usual.

"Hello?" I called out quietly as I opened the door. Marik came up and glared at me.

"Ruffle your hair." He ordered brusquely.

"What?"

"Do it." He snapped.

"Alright," I said as I ruffled my hair like he ordered "better?"

He eyed my hair suspiciously as if willing it to form bat wings.

"Hello Ryou." he addressed me once he was satisfied that I was indeed me "It's been a while."

"Yeah sorry about that I was trying to avoid any more misunderstandings." I explained "It took Bakura quite a while to get round to telling me what transpired between you two."  
"Yes Bakura is rather selfish like that isn't he?" He muttered to himself as he turned to look out of the small window "So very selfish."

"Are you alright Marik?" I asked with concern, he was acting rather out of sorts for this side of him.

"Huh?" he said as he snapped his attention back to me.

"I asked if you were alright." I repeated. His brows furrowed as if he had forgotten what he was doing.

"Yes. Of course. I'm fine." He replied in spurts "Why wouldn't I be fine? Nothing wrong with me! Nothing!"

"Right." I said, this was going nowhere fast and was making me rather uncomfortable "Anyway I wanted to tell you that Dr Hargreaves is behind getting you two together but if you wanted to be in each other's company it couldn't be on the premises."

"So it would have to be off site?" he pressed.

"Yep but uh, she has to make sure you're stable enough first."

"Great." He snarled "So basically we're not going to see each other ever again."

What was up with him? He wasn't quite like his 'normal' self yet he was nowhere as bad as his darker self.

"I'm sure you're still improving and if you put your mind to it I bet you'll find a way in no time."

"My mind?" he challenged "Don't make me laugh Ryou."

I stood there not knowing how to respond. I was at a loss of what to do at all.

"Now, be gone with you." He ordered "Your information has been appreciated but now you must leave me in peace."

"Oh, goodbye then Marik."

"Goodbye indeed."

* * *

A/N: Ah I'm so sorry this took so very long. If any of you have been reading for long enough you'll know I struggle to update in the holidays! Sorry it's not particularily long either but this is all you're getting. Thanks for reading this, hopefully the next update will be in a fortnight as per usual. ((And yes Marik might seem odd but I swear he is meant to))


	23. Chapter 23

Marik

Bakura. Every sentence, every thought seemed to revolve around Bakura. I couldn't help feeling like there was something else I should be thinking about, like there was more I should be pursuing than to simply see him again. Yet when I look back at my bleak and miserable existence the time I spent with him was the best time of my life.

He was undoubtedly a pain in the neck a lot of the time but I sure as hell let him know it.

* * *

Flashback

_The school day was dragging on even more than usual and Bakura would periodically let me know how bored he was. I could tolerate that but in History he kept on poking me and I was struggling to stop it looking like I was being possessed._

_"Stop it." I hissed at him while the class was chatting during a set task._

_"No." he snickered as he moved on to tickling me on the neck. I slapped his hand away._

_"Mosquito." I explained to a classmate whose attention I'd drawn._

_"I'm not a mosquito." Bakura pointed out "I can pretend to be one if you like."_

_"Don't"- I began to protest before he started whining like the annoying insect. I put my head in my hands and prayed that the lesson would end before I snapped. He was going to pay for this behaviour._

_Lunchtime finally arrived and I was making my way to my locker when turning a corner I collided with someone and fell to the floor._

_"Watch it!" The guy who'd walked into me barked. I looked up from the collection of scattered sheets as was sat in to see none other than renowned heartbreaker Duke Devlin scowling down at me. I caught Bakura's eye as he stood next to Duke chuckling at my misfortune. Little did he realise the idea for revenge that had just struck me._

_"Oh I'm so sorry I must've been daydreaming," I apologised "I can't think how I could've not seen you though."_

_"That's alright," he said, his scowl melting into a grin "do you want me to help you pick up your things?"_

_"That would be awfully kind of you." I replied as he crouched down to help me. I could see Bakura fuming out of the corner of my eye. I made sure to reach for the same paper as Duke so our hands touched and I held his gaze to ensure Bakura would be sufficiently livid._

_Duke stood up and helped me to my feet, holding my hand for a bit longer than necessary._

_"So what's a pretty thing like you called?" He inquired with a smirk._

_"Marik," I declared "Marik Ishtar."_

_"Nice to meet you Ishtar, do you think we could arrange to meet properly sometime?"_

_"Marik don't you dare." Bakura hissed._

_"Oh, um," I'd only meant to rile Bakura a little but it was a tempting offer, surely it wouldn't hurt? It's not like Bakura and I were any form of couple. "Sure!"_

_"The Ocean bar at seven?" he suggested as he started to walk away backwards._

_"I'll see you there!" I called as he turned and left. This would be my first date, with someone as attractive and sought after as Duke Devlin no less!_

_"What are you doing Marik?" Bakura demanded. I'd almost forgotten he was the reason I was doing all this, to prove some childish point._

_"I'm going on a date." I muttered, cautious not to draw the attention of passers-by. I headed to the canteen and glanced behind to see Bakura wasn't following me and in fact was heading in the other direction towards the school entrance. It seemed like I'd get an afternoon of peace for once._

* * *

_Walking towards my house I saw Bakura's profile standing near the front door. Father's car wasn't in the driveway indicating he was, as usual, still at work. I'd gotten in to the perfect routine of avoiding him at all costs. Having Bakura for company made it easier to stay out late and not feel the need to face him. I was sort of happy to see him, though of course I wasn't about to let him know that. It was nice to have a break from being with him almost constantly even if it was just to remind me how boring my life was without him around._

_The agitated tapping of Bakura's foot increased in tempo as I headed towards him to unlock the door. I wasn't going to apologise for anything so if he thought I'd done something wrong he'd have to be the first to say anything._

_I checked to see if the fridge was stocked with beer to lubricate my father and that the cupboards had sufficient food to satisfy him._

_"Well?" Bakura snapped through clenched teeth from the kitchen doorway._

_"Did you say something Bakura?" I asked innocently as I took a carton of orange juice from the fridge and poured myself a glass._

_"Are you seriously going to go out with that arrogant prick tonight?" He challenged. I leant against the counter and slowly took a sip of juice. Bakura turned away angrily as if he was annoyed with himself for letting his jealousy seep out so obviously. It was indeed obvious after all and I was ready to send a text to Duke saying I was sick if he would apologise and, preferably, indulge me with a confession of why he was so jealous._

_"Can you give me a reason not to?" I countered. He flinched and slowly looked over his shoulder at me. I held his gaze and he looked away first._

_"No." He spat before walking upstairs. I knew he wouldn't say it. He was too proud, too stubborn._

* * *

_Dad would be home any minute so I had to get out now. I stepped out into the dimming light, closed the front door behind me only to turn around to find Bakura blocking my way._

_"Can I help you?" I snapped._

_"So you're really going to go?" he sneered._

_"Yes." I insisted as I pushed past him._

_"Marik don't." He implored as he grabbed my wrist. I glared at him but he refused to make eye contact._

_"You can't stop me Bakura." I declared as I broke free from his grip._

_"I can try." He uttered as he lunged towards me. I braced myself for the impact but suddenly Bakura was gone._

_"I'm sorry it had to come to this." Bakura's voice rang from inside my head. I watched as my own body was forced to walk back the way I'd come._

_"Bakura! What are you doing? Please! Stop!" I shouted inside my head. I was slowing down and could feel myself regaining control. I collapsed to the ground as Bakura left my mind._

_"What did you do?" I hissed as I lifted myself of the ground. Bakura was wide eyed and tugging at his hair._

_"I"-_

_"Don't ever do that again, ever. Do you understand?" I screeched. A dog walker on the other side of the street was staring at me but when I looked at him he let out a small yelp and hastily continued walking._

_"Yes, of course, I only meant to"-_

_"You only meant to control me. I don't know how, but I expect to be told why right now." I demanded. The terror in his eyes abated to be replaced with the familiar look of pride._

_"I was stopping you from making a huge mistake and unless you want tonight to end badly I suggest we get away before you know who comes home."_

_"Fine." I mumbled. He still wouldn't give me a reason but I knew. It terrified me that his emotions could cause him to go to such lengths even when he wasn't fully aware of them._

End of Flashback

* * *

Yes, a pain indeed. Make sure to add lying, manipulative and treacherous as well.

He used that power again and just look where I ended up! Because of course this is definitely not a huge mistake.

Then he turns up and turns out to be real and I don't know anything about him anymore. He even had the nerve to get me babbling about feelings.

And I'm the one trying so hard to see him again? Next time I see him I'll punch him in the face!

I felt a throbbing pain in my hand and realised I'd actually thrown a punch at the wall. I cradled it with my other hand and felt tears pricking at the corner of my eyes. I missed him so much.

No! We are not going to cry today! I slapped myself with my good hand. What's with this 'we' business?

The door unlocked with a click and one of the nurses gestured for me to follow them. I had no idea how many nurses there were or even if I'd followed this one before. Their faces blurred and the uniform always stayed the same.

I recognized where we were heading, I was in for another round of group therapy. The nurse opened the door and I entered to see only Téa sat in the semicircle of chairs.

"Where are the others?" I asked as I sat a couple of spaces away from her.

"I don't know." She sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me." She replied with a feeble attempt at a smile. I couldn't return the smile.

"Good Afternoon you two!" Doc greeted as she strolled in.

"Hey." Téa returned. Doc took a packet of tissues and offered them to her, Téa quietly accepted one and dabbed her eyes before noisily blowing her nose.

"Ugh." I involuntarily grunted at the disgusting sound. Doc glowered at me.

"So, you two have a lot in common so I decided to have a session with just us."

"What on earth do I have in common with her?" I sneered. Téa let out a wail at my snide question.

"You both have a problem keeping your emotions in check." She stated as she sat down next to Téa and murmured something and we sat in silence till she managed to get a hold of herself. "Téa has learnt methods to control her anger which you would do well to learn but you both also need a way of controlling your sadness."

"I haven't cried in ages." I mumbled.

"We both know that's not true and the mere fact that you are denying is unhealthy." She stood up and placed herself in front of us. "Téa, would you be prepared to tell us why you are feeling so upset?"

"It's"- she began then looked over at me and choked back a sob "It's longing I suppose."

"Longing for something or someone?" She pressed but the question wasn't just for Téa.

"Someone." I answered. I hit my temple for letting that slip.

"They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder and seems both of you have felt the keen sting of distance."

"I will see him soon, won't I?" Téa asked, almost pleaded.

"Yes dear, it will help the healing process to continue on route." She assured her.

"Well that's just beautiful but, um, are we actually going to do anything or...?" I asked impatiently.

"I think I need to talk to Marik alone for a while." She told Téa before turning to a nurse who I could've sworn wasn't there ten seconds ago "Mandy, please take Téa back to her room."

"Marik," she addressed me as she sat down where Téa just was "how have you been coping recently?"

"Since I gained all the memories of my other side?"

"Did you really?" she asked getting out her trusty notebook "Yes, since then."

"I've kind of been switching between really angry and kind of moping and I've referred to myself as 'we' a couple of times."

"Ah yes, your two personalities are trying to sustain themselves at the same time and this is causing some conflict. We'll try and get you to work a balance and merge yourself into one person but in the meantime you'll have to stay in that straitjacket I'm afraid."

"And what? I've just got to deal with these mood swings?"

"Dealing with them would be most preferable but I'll be here to guide you." She insisted with a reassuring squeeze of my shoulder "I will help you though this Marik, I promise."

* * *

A/N: Man I love throwing all this weird shit at you guys. EDIT: Sorry there won't be an update this weekend because I've been real busy and I also went and saw John and Hank Green :D (Kudos if you know who they are 3)


	24. Chapter 24

Bakura

This is my stop. I got up from the grotty bus seat and stepped out on to the sidewalk. I let out a sigh as the bus doors closed behind me and the bus carried on its journey to the next stop. Checking my watch to make sure I wouldn't be arriving uncomfortably early I started walking.

Except there was a slight problem: I wasn't entirely sure exactly which direction I was meant to be walking in. Where'd that map go? Why did I put it in my back pocket of all the- Dammit this _is_ the wrong direction.

I did a quick u-turn and wondered why I was getting so fucking flustered. It's not a big deal. It's not like it's been over three months since I last saw Marik or anything like that.

* * *

_Ryou told me that, although it was agreed Marik and I would have some time to sort out this whole mess we'd created, it was going to be a while before Marik was 'stable' enough. I tried to get him to give me some sort of estimate but he merely shook his head and said it could be months till such a time. Ryou was surprisingly negative about it and didn't even try to reassure me that 'everything will be okay' or something to that extent. He just looked the other way and excused himself with something lame like he had homework he needed to do._

_So what? That was it? I went to all that effort and I get a relayed message that it could be months till I see Marik again? That's if I ever get to see him again!_

_How was I meant to wait without knowing if there was a figurative light at the end of the tunnel?_

* * *

The town centre was surprisingly empty for a Sunday afternoon and somehow that made the buzzing inside my head increase in intensity. My finger tapping against my side seemed to resonate with it and the map shook in my hand like it was vibrating.

I tried to calm my nerves. What a ridiculous sensation being nervous is, ridiculous and impractical. I can barely read this map!

I used my other hand to grab my wrist and steel myself. The café was just a couple of streets along. Just a few more minutes till my waiting will be over.

* * *

_Tick-tock Tick-tock_

_I turned over but it didn't stop that damned clock from ticking away every second, as clocks have a frustrating tendency to do._

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock_

_I could swear it was getting louder. Not even wrapping a pillow over my head could snuff out that infernal ticking from ringing in my ears._

_Tick-_

_I gritted my teeth and concentrated on listening to the sound of air hissing through my locked teeth._

_-Tock_

_I turned back over and glared at the device. Its hands glowing in the dark, jeering at me._

_Tick-_

_Who even invented the bizarre concept of time beyond the simple idea of day and night? I didn't need this, this thing! to remind me how long I'd been waiting._

_-Tock_

_I snatched at the pale glowing light of the clock and fumbled to try and find the cover for the batteries. I let out a laugh in the hollow silence that was left when the ticking finally ceased._

_Ryou stirred on the other side of the room._

_"Bakura?" He mumbled drowsily "What are you doing?"_

_"Just battling time."_

_"Oh okay." He murmured before drifting back to sleep._

_I'd won this battle against time, it's true, but ironically it is time itself that will allow it to claw its way back to victory._

* * *

I was still mildly aggravated that I hadn't been allowed to choose the meeting place. It made it an even more staged affair when the set had been handpicked by the great Dr Hargreaves herself. What made her think I was the type of person who'd want to go out and have a cup of tea and a chat? It was going to have to be added to the long list of reasons why I hate her.

I will admit that any of this wouldn't have been even remotely possible without her but I wouldn't even dream of admitting that to her smug face. It wasn't her who made a promise. It wasn't her who'd had to spend so long wasting time sitting around.

* * *

_I poked the food on my tray aimlessly, trying and failing to drown out the babbling of Ryou's friends._

_"You seem rather happy today Yami, what's going on?" Serenity said with a knowing smile._

_"Things just seem to be going my way this week! Yugi has been making substantial progress and it's really uplifting."_

_Yami had told me about his brother. It took me a while to understand why but in the end it was really so obvious. He's was trying to make me understand how lucky I was to have Ryou there beside me. He still had this weird protectiveness over him though. It was like Yami saw Ryou as a younger brother and after what he did for him it's difficult to really blame him. I've almost got round to accepting the fact that I may be slightly jealous that Yami was there for Ryou, both when I wasn't and when I couldn't be there, but there's something about him I can't help but dislike. Instead of the friends Ryou may have hoped we'd have become we became fierce rivals but I still tolerated his presence during lunchtimes due to the unavoidable fact that I had no friends of my own in the school._

_"Hey now there's more to it than that." Ryou insisted as he shared a meaningful glance with Serenity._

_"Heh, well I was waiting for the right time to tell you guys." He said then gave a shrug "but I guess this is as good a time as any."_

_"Spill the beans!" Serenity squealed excitedly._

_"Do you remember a girl called Téa? She went to the same middle school as us and I had this little crush on her which grew and grew as the years went on." He paused in his explanation to let out a hefty sigh "But she moved away before I had the chance to tell her, to even properly make friends and get to know her. I'd forgotten about her almost completely until this one day when I was going to see my brother I saw her trailing after a nurse in the corridor. She looked at me for a mere second but it was enough to know who she was and to see the recognition flash in her eyes."_

_"So have you two had the chance to talk since then?" Serenity pressed._

_"As chance will have it I've been able to visit her on more than one occasion, including just yesterday."_

_I got up to leave them to revel in Yami's sweet little romantic tale. It made me want to punch him in the face and puke at the same time to see such happiness on his face._

* * *

I took a left up a street and there it was. Or more specifically _she _was, for it was the good old doctor who was standing outside waiting for me.

"You're late." She said with a small smirk.

"I'm not." I rebuked, restraining from childishly sticking my tongue at her.

"Of _course _not. Now come on, I know how much you love talking to me but the real reason you're here is inside."

Without giving me time to reply she span around and pushed the cafe door open. It was one of those doors with a little bell that rang whenever someone opened it and it was enough to catch Marik's attention when I followed behind the doctor. He was sat against the far wall next to a large window. The straitjacket was nowhere to be seen and something about him looked brighter, happier even.

_Whywashesofuckingattractive?_

I glared at the doctor who was stood there smiling at me.

"Oh!" she said with sudden understanding that she should give us a little privacy.

"Hey." I greeted with a curt nod still not moving from the doorway.

"Hi." He replied with a nervous little wave.

* * *

_"Bakura!" Ryou called out. "Great news!"_

_He'd just got back from work and was taking off his coat as I stepped out of the lounge._

_"What is it?"_

_"I had a chat with Dr Hargreaves and you should be able to see Marik next week!"_

_"That's what you said a fortnight ago." I snapped._

_"Yes I know there were some setbacks and you know how it is." He admitted "But now it's for certain and she even gave me the meeting place!"_

_"Oh whoop-de-doo, she's just getting my hopes up so she can knock me back down again." It was like I was climbing up a steep hill towards happiness, or at least some form of calm but every time I neared the peak I would be knocked back down by something._

_"Bakura you know she wants Marik to get better just as much as you do. You have to stop being so against her."_

_"Yeah but"- I tried to think of a retort but I gave up "whatever I'm going to bed."_

_"But it's only half seven"-_

_I turned to him and felt an awful prickling sensation in my eyes._

_"I'm going" I croaked, almost choking on the words "to bed."_

* * *

"Are you going to sit down?" Marik asked.

"I was just about to." I replied. I shuffled towards his table, pulled out the chair so that it grated against the floor and sat down "Happy now?"

"You bet." He smirked but the smile slowly faded and he looked out through the window with a frown "It's been a long time 'Kura."

"So you're all better now?" I asked just to say something.

"Almost I guess, it's sort of difficult to tell." he mumbled as he shifted his gaze to his intertwined hands resting on the table.

"So that means you're not going to try and murder me?" I jeered. I felt like slapping myself for saying it.

"Bakura!" he snapped "Please don't remind me about that, you know I wasn't myself."

"Guess I'm a bit of a jerk when nervous." I chuckled. He looked up at me and smiled softly.

"When you're nervous, jealous, hungry..." he counted out on his fingers.

"Alright Marik I get the picture!" I said as I stopped his list by placing a finger over his lips. He looked down at it with crossed eyes.

* * *

_It's tomorrow. Fuck. I'm going to see Marik tomorrow it is finally going to happen._

_Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck._

_I started to pace up and down the living room with my arms crossed when Ryou walked in._

_"Bakura calm down, you shouldn't be getting so worked about this." He attempted to pacify me as he took a seat on the sofa._

_"Calm? Don't make me laugh!" I cackled as I stopping in front of the window "There's so many things I need to tell him but how, where-how do I even begin?"_

_"I'm sure you'll be fine." he insisted with an amused expression. It wasn't every day he saw me in such a state. I turn and restarted my pacing._

_"And bloody hell I promised him a kiss and after all this time waiting I have to make it a fucking good one!"_

_"I'm certain you needn't worry about that." he said as he rolled his eyes._

_"How can I not worry about the most important person in my life!?"_

* * *

"Marik, I"- he slapped away my hand.

"Bakura there's some serious stuff I need to tell you and I would really appreciate it if you'd let me go first." He said with a stern glare,

"But Marik you need to know about"- It was his turn to put his finger to my lips.

"Bakura please, just this once will you listen to me?"

* * *

A/N: Drowns under the weight of all the line breaks. Got the grand finale next chapter so if you have any theories, no matter how small, now's your last chance!

sorry this is late, it wouldn't let me upload :[


	25. Chapter 25

Marik

"Are you ready to order?" I young waitress asked. She giggled slightly at the sight of my finger on Bakura's lips.

"Uh, um, yes, of course!" I replied "I'll have"-

"A glass of orange juice?" Bakura guessed with a sly smile as he snatched my hand to the side of his face, holding me there by the wrist.

"Yeah." I tried to pull free of his grip but he quickly grabbed my hand and interlocked his fingers with mine as lowered them down on to the table. "And he'll have a cup of tea."

"It depends what kind you have." He directed his attention at the waitress.

"Oh yeah we have tea." She became less sure of herself under Bakura's cold glare.

"What _kind_?"

"Like, regular tea and some herbal ones I guess." She started to fidget uncomfortably and I gave Bakura a quick kick in the shin to hurry up and make his order.

"Well if that's all you have I'll have to have a mint tea."

"Okay sure I'll be right back with your drinks." She marched off a lot less perky then when she'd arrived.

I stared at our hands. Bakura had his other arm rested nonchalantly on the back of his chair and was inspecting the rest of the little café. I gave his hand a small squeeze and he snapped his gaze back to me.

"How did you know I like tea? I've never drunk anything in your presence before."

"You would always moan about not being able to drink tea, I'm surprised you could forget." I chuckled at the memories. "It was as obvious as my love of orange juice."

"The state you would get in if you ran out of the stuff, I couldn't understand how you even managed to especially with how well stocked with beer"- He stopped mid sentence as he realised the possible implications of what he was about to say.

"Here are your drinks." The waitress set down the beverages while we sat in silence. She stood by our table as if waiting for one of us to say something. I coughed rather indiscreetly and she took a hint and left us.

"So Marik," he said "I'm listening. What've you got to say?" It really had been a long time but we still had this way of understanding each other.

"So now we both remember when we first met, right?" I knew what he remembered from the first time he visited me in the institute. There's been so much I've learnt about myself since then.

"Which time do you mean?"

"The 'shadow game' time, when I thought I'd killed you." I said removing my hand from his with sudden ease "Well the first time I tried to kill you anyway."

"You said you didn't want to talk about it." He raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I know but now I remember what really happened, what my deluded brain had twisted me into doing, I think it's important that you know as well."

"Go on."

"You see, I'd managed to get hold of some poison, my mind is not completely clear on the 'how' but I know that it was definitely deadly. I used it to kill my victims after I defeated them at a children's card game. I was so fixated on the game because one of my earliest memories was of my sister teaching me how to play. My dad gravely disapproved though and the first time he hit me was after finding a deck of cards in my room after he'd explicitly banned me from having them.

"The rare god card I used against my competitors to blind them was one I had spent a long time tracking it down. While blinded I'd sneak up and chloroform them before finishing them off with a good dose of poison." I shuddered slightly at the thought of the monster I was to have done this to innocent people. "But something must've gone wrong when I encountered you. There were several things that could have gone wrong, maybe your body reacted to it differently and that must be how you ended up in a coma."

"But surely the doctors would have picked up on it and have been able to counteract the poison?" he looked more confused than anything else.

"It was probably too late by then. It must've been a while till anyone found you. It's practically a miracle that you survived despite not dying immediately from the poison."

"And that strange rod?"

"It was where I kept the poison. The handle came apart and I used it as storage."

"But what about when I found you, the real you, for the first time? How do you explain that?"

"It's all me! Don't you understand? I may have been splintered but it was all parts of a single person that made up me, that made me who I am."

"Don't you dare try to take the blame for what happened. You are not a murderous psycho Marik. And judging by how you avoided the real question I guess you, and presumably that doctor of yours, can't explain my appearance either."

"Well maybe not but that doesn't matter anymore. I have to face up to my crimes. I'm still guilty."

"It doesn't matter? Do you still not remember what happened the night you attacked your father? Are you telling me _I_ don't matter?"

"No I'm saying that"-

When I attacked my father… I remember vaguely what happened. I remember stopping the darker side of me from dealing the final blow and how my father phoned the police as I tried to get to grip with what had happened.

"You disappeared that night. What do you know that I don't?" He frowned at my question. There was something that I know I'd forgotten.

"I"- he bit his lip at a loss of how to continue.

"Was that the time you controlled me again?" He nodded.

"I know you told me to never do it again but when you confronted your father I could see you faltering. I had to do something! He had already hit you and he had his fist raised and I couldn't watch you"-!

"Bakura. What did you do?"

"I took control of your body. I was going to force you to at least block his attack but as I was forcing your will, you changed, and suddenly I wasn't there anymore. I opened my eyes and found myself in the hospital. That was when I woke up."

"Oh." I muttered "That makes sense I guess."

"You still feel betrayed don't you." He stated it as fact because we both knew it was. He had built me up to believe I could stand up to my father and he didn't even give me a chance to try.

"You have to understand Marik, I had to do it."

"Because?" I pressed. He'd already had a confession from me so it was about time he fessed up.

"Because I had to!" I narrowed my eyes "What?"

"Ryou was right. Your feelings are locked in a chest and buried deep inside you." He groaned in aggravation at my words.

"What gives him the right to spread such bullshit about me? I am perfectly aware of the 'feelings' and if there was ever any doubt about the ones towards you then he's more of an idiot than I give him credit for." I smiled at him. "What're you smiling about?"

I started to laugh. I tried to cover my mouth but the look of confusion spreading over Bakura's face was priceless and I threw my head back and laughed till I was crying.

"Hello? Earth to Marik?"

He hadn't realised that what he'd said was as good as a real confession to me. Though now a smirk was dancing on his lips. Maybe he really isn't so clueless.

"So Marik, there's a little something I still owe you."

"Oh?" I raised an inquisitive eyebrow and he placed his hand against my cheek. It was cold and I shivered slightly from its presence. I knew by the way his movements were so controlled that he'd been planning the perfect way to execute this but I jumped the gun and made my way the last few inches towards him. He made a noise of surprise but quickly reciprocated the kiss. His lips were rough unlike his hands but were also surprisingly warm. He pulled away fairly quickly and I became highly aware of the Doc's presence on the other side of the café.

"You already know Marik."

"Yes. I've always known." He loved me and I knew it even if he couldn't find a way to say those three little words. It's not the words that matter.

"We haven't got much more time, have we?" I looked over at Doc and she held up three fingers, we only had three more minutes.

"I think we both said more than enough for now."

"It's not speaking that I wanted to do more of." He smirked.

"I'm sure we'll be able to spend some more time together soon. We've both more or less mastered the art of waiting by now."

But waiting wasn't the right word to describe the pain we'd both gone through to be here. Waiting didn't encompass the hours spent listening to the world moving too slowly and to time silently mocking us. I like to think the worst is over though. We _are_ both here and we both know so much about each other even when he's not here in front of me I know he'll be experiencing the same torture because at the end of it all that's what waiting really is.

* * *

A/N: Thank you my lovelies for being so patient with me over the last couple of weeks! Now, I know I said this is the finale which it technically is, there is still room for an epilogue. So if you're still crying out for more you need to point out any unsolved mysterious (about Marik/Bakura/Ryou only please!) so I can tie up the loose ends next chapter. There will be the first chapters of my next couple of stories popping up sometime soon, one of which is a Revolutionshipping companion fic which is where any 'mysteries' surrounding the other characters should become clear. So yeah, thanks for reading, I love you all!


	26. Chapter 26

Bakura

"Today we're here to congratulate Tristan!" Dr Hargreaves cheered and everyone applauded. I too duly clapped. "He's worked hard to become the man you see before you today and I think he deserves all the good times ahead of him!"

A cake was laid on a table in front of him and he dutifully began to cut into it with a knife handed to him by a nurse. He was smiling like an idiot and it was no wonder with Serenity hovering next to him. Seems both of us got crazy boyfriends after all.

"Aren't they sweet together?" while everyone was distracted by cake and general celebrations Dr Hargreaves had snuck over to me as I hung to the back of the room with my arms crossed. I never was a fan of parties.

"I suppose." I mumbled "They look sort of uncomfortable to me."

"I'm sure given time they'll settle together nicely." She had a plastic cup and she took a large gulp of the beverage from inside it as she watched Serenity give Tristan a quick kiss on his cheek. She just stood there occasionally taking a sip of her drink yet she wasn't saying anything despite the fact that she was the one who had come over to me.

"What are you really talking to me for?" I snapped in exasperation.

"What are you here for?" She calmly dropped her cup in the bin she was stood next to and I stole a painful glance at Marik congratulating Tristan. Warmth spread to my cheeks but I resisted the urge to reach up and cool them with my hands, resigning myself to hiding the blush with my hair instead.

"Ryou said Serenity asked for me to come." I answered bluntly.

"Bakura." She shook her head with amusement then turned to me with a wide grin "I asked Ryou to get you to come."

"Great, well I'm here. What do you want me for?" I wasn't too pleased to have her keep dictating my life.

"I'm giving you a chance to have some of your questions answered." She shrugged and faced ahead again. I considered this and it seemed far too convenient, given that the opportunity to question her had been a secondary incentive for coming.

"Why did I appear to Marik?" I wasn't expecting much of an answer given Marik had admitted neither of them could explain my appearance but I figured I ought to at least make use of her while I had the chance.

"I'm afraid I still don't know the answer to that," She chuckled lightly "though I do like to imagine fate had a part to play in that matter."

Just as unhelpful as I thought she would be. I sighed irritably and tapped my fingers against my folded arms.

"What about his crimes?" I asked in a hushed tone "Shouldn't he be put in prison?"

"Wouldn't you agree he's already been through enough? Don't you think he's had his fair share of grief?" She was still facing straight ahead even though I was now turned to confront her.

"Well I don't have much right to be Mr Justice here but he did do some seriously messed up stuff." I hissed. After I'd gotten back home after seeing Marik the implications of what he had said had sunk in and it was difficult to not feel slightly scared of him.

"No one else needs to know." Her face was void of any emotion, it was almost eerie. "Marik is literally a different person now, besides, wouldn't it be in your best interest for him to stay out of prison?"

"But what about..." I scrambled inside my brain for an argument "their families?"

"They were all orphans."

"Oh, except for me because apparently the fate you like to believe in has a really fucked up sense of humour."

"Yes Bakura, you were undoubtedly the exception." She pinched the bridge of her nose then relaxed herself and plastered on a smile before leaving me to join in the festivities.

That conversation seemed rather final but I still felt like things weren't completely connected together yet. I watched as Dr Hargreaves walked past Marik and slyly nudged him with her elbow. They both turned to look at me briefly before she said something to him. Stepping back I leant against the wall and pretended the floor had suddenly become incredibly interesting.

"Hey Bakura." Marik came and leant next to me. After the things I was just saying about him I couldn't bring myself to look at him. He gently bumped against me to try and gain my attention.

"What?" There was no way I could ignore him at least. It wasn't that I felt any less attracted to Marik it was just a deeply unsettling feeling that something wasn't right about him. Did I really feel this way? Was I forcing myself to feel uncomfortable because I know what he's done?

"Are you alright Kura?" he asked, concerned by the lack of attention I was giving him.

"I'm fine."

What had that infernal doctor whispered in his ear? He wouldn't be this amiable if he knew I was ready to have him thrown in jail mere minutes ago.

"If you're wondering, she did tell me you were _concerned_ about my future but don't worry. I understand."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I know you've had to deal with me in my darkest times and no one should have to do that but you do understand how much worse that was for me Bakura, don't you?"

He spoke with a soft almost scared voice that made me want to hold him and tell him everything was, and will be, alright but that wouldn't be right. That wouldn't be me.

"Marik I don't think we can be together."

"Don't worry Kura I'm getting better every day, I'll be out of here in no time!" He said it with such optimism that I felt a hand crushing my cold heart with every syllable.

"No Marik." I finally found the strength to look at him "We can't be together, ever."

"You don't mean that." He dismissed the idea without realising how serious I was.

"I'm sorry Marik but"-

"No."

"What?"

"I don't know what game you're playing or what dumb stunt you're trying to pull here but I am not going to stay here listening to you say these stupid things." He stepped away from the wall and was making his way away from me but I was unable to stop myself from spouting more hurtful words.

"Well then you're a bloody idiot." He looked back at me.

"I must be if I've fallen for a jerk like you."

I watched him walk away. After all this time of reaching out to him I was now pushing him away with all my strength. It was the right thing to do though. Every time he looks at me will be a reminder of the things he's done and the type of person he was. I can't be the person he needs me to be.

I couldn't stay here any longer. I spotted Ryou and made my way towards him quickly.

"Ryou I need to leave now." He was talking to Serenity and made his excuses in order to talk to me.

"What's going on Bakura?" He looked over my shoulder at presumably Marik because his expression quickly changed to that of disapproval.

"Come with me." He ordered as he grabbed my arm and took my out into the corridor. Once we were out I started to walk towards the way out but Ryou still had a firm grasp of my arm.

"What did you do Bakura?"

"It's none of your damned business."

"You broke up with him, didn't you?" He said with disdain.

"I had to." Wasn't it my choice what I did with my life? What did Ryou mean to do by interfering like this?

"Oh Bakura you still haven't admitted to yourself how you really feel have you?"

"I thought I told you to stop saying this crap! Marik doesn't need me to hang around as a reminder of what he's done."

"You don't think you deserve happiness?"

"I"-

"You've barely had a friend in your life and now you've got someone you really care about you don't know how to handle it and you make up these lies to yourself that you're not good enough. Bakura, don't you get it? I can see you're afraid of the darker side of Marik but he needs your help in order to keep that side of him locked away! And you may be worried that you'll revert to the type of person _you_ were before but we both know that Marik is really the only one that can keep you from that. So, don't you see Bakura? You both need each other in order to stop the darkness inside both of you from emerging."

He finished his speech and we both stood staring at each other while Ryou got his breath back.

"Now go back in there and fix things with Marik or so help me"-

"Alright Ryou I get the picture." He smiled wearily at me "I'll go back in, just give me a minute."

"I'll give you five before I come looking for you." He said as he walked past me to go back to the party.

I let out a shaky sigh as Ryou closed the door behind him. Had he really just cut to the heart of the problem? Was I afraid of not only what Marik was but also what _I_ was? A part of me did long to ditch everything and return to the old circles I'd fallen into but that feeling of longing was miniscule compared to what I've felt for Marik.

I rested against the wall but slowly fell into a sitting position on the floor.

What I felt for Marik.

Ryou kept hammering on about hiding my feelings but Marik knows, so isn't that all that matters?

Do I know?

I...

Dammit this was stupid! I know how I feel even if I can't find the right words. I'm being a fucking moron letting Marik slip through my fingers like this.

I scrambled of the ground and fumbled at the door handle to make my way back into the room. Ryou immediately looked over at me and I nodded with a grim determination.

This time, Marik was the one talking to Serenity as I strode over to him.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I talk to Marik for a moment?" Serenity was taken aback slightly by my sudden presence but was as agreeable as ever.

"I was just telling him about that time I helped you make a meal for Ryou."

"Who knew he could be so kind." Marik said good-naturedly. He was putting on a good act to make it seem like nothing was up. He narrowed his eyes at me as I took him by the hand and led him out into the hallway.

"What nonsense are you going to spout at me this time?" he snapped as he tugged his hand out of my grip "Making sure you get the last word?"

"Marik listen"-

"I thought you said you were aware of your feelings!" he continued "I thought that meant you, you know..."

He bowed his head and clung to his body. I slowly stepped towards him and began to reach out but he snapped his head up, looked at my outstretched hand then glared at me. I'd had enough of this. I pushed him up against the wall and placed my hands either side of his head.

"Marik I brought you out here because I need you!" I shouted at him.

"What?"

"I need you Marik and I know you need me too." He stared at me, still shocked by my violent outburst "I..."

"Oh shut up and kiss me already." he said before pulling me by the collar. This kiss wasn't as gentle as our last one. It was full of unsaid feelings and unspoken anger, like we were finding out who could hurt more, who felt more pain. Marik's hands made their way into my hair and I slipped mine down in order to press our bodies closer together. I bit at his lip to make him open his mouth.

Whatever fears I had, whatever wall I'd tried to build between us, in that moment they crumbled away.

We finally broke apart, Marik was red in the face and we were both breathing heavily.

"Don't ever try to break up with me again you asshole." I smirked as I felt the heat emanating from his body.

"I wouldn't dare."

* * *

A/N: Hmm this is less like an Epilogue and more like the actual last chapter. Thanks a final time to all of you who've read this. I've learnt so much but I am ready and very excited to work on some new stories!

Pssst you should also check out my Deathshipping fic I've posted the first chapter of, y'know, if you like that sort of thing.


End file.
